The Quartermaster
by Painful Parody
Summary: Well, SOMEONE has to be keeping track of all of the Shepherd's gear! Meet their quartermaster Aurora, and see how she interacts with the Shepherds! And no, she doesn't have a very major impact on the war- she just keeps the ledger of supplies and does maintenance on their surplus weapons now and then. She's not normal, but then again, she IS a Shepherd.
1. Chapter 1

**This is mostly just something I'm writing for fun, in-between any original fiction I am writing- to keep the creativity flowing. Essentially, this story will focus on an OC, but don't fret, she won't change the story too significantly. Essentially, this is just a slew of interactions. Each chapter will focus on a different character, and how they would interact with her; like support conversations. Only there won't be any S-Ranking, unless someone decides they actually like this OC and ask me to write a few scenarios for that. If you have any questions, let me know, hope you enjoy, and if you decide to review I'd be really happy. Thanks!**

 **In short, the idea for this character sprung from a slightly silly talk about how only three people seem to pay any attention to how much money and how many supplies are being stored at any particular time. It seems a bit much, so, for funsies, I made a character to be the quartermaster.**

 **Chapter One**

Lissa was leading Robin willy-nilly around the garrison, showing him the more important things, though she never stayed in one spot for long, and never allowed the tactician to get his bearings. She was too impatient to introduce him to the other Shepherds, and it wasn't long before they encountered one.

A young woman was seated at a desk, ink stains on her hands and white sleeves, a pair of circular glasses perched on her nose, making her blue eyes seem enormous. A mess of brown hair was swept back out of her eyes into a ponytail. Her clothing was simple, but well-fitting and of fairly good quality- a white shirt, and dark grey pants- a bit of an oddity for a woman not dressed in combat garb, but then again Robin had met _Sully_ yesterday. She hadn't even noticed the two, despite Lissa's boisterous voice, and was absorbed in a ledger of some kind- scribbling down numbers and doing some simple calculations.

Lissa tip-toed behind her and peeked over her shoulder.

"Funds again, Aurora? You _are_ aware that we have plenty of money?"

The girl turned, and sighed in exasperation.

" _Yliss_. Has plenty of money. The Shepherds do not." She said it blandly, as if having uttered the phrase hundreds of times before. "While Lady Emmeryn has been more than kind enough to provide for our expenses, one day she might not be able to."

"Are we really so desperate for funds?" Robin interjected, honestly a bit concerned already. Aurora glanced at him with a chuckle.

"Hardly!" She grinned. "We don't have many, and we have ample gold to pay for anything that the few here need. But enough of business for now, yeah? What's your name? Never seen you around here before."

Robin blinked. The girl had spouted off everything rather quickly. She spoke at a fast clip, and it was difficult to keep up- nonetheless, he returned her smile, shaking her extended hand.

"Robin." He introduced. "I… suppose I'm your tactician."

"He's a genius!" Lissa practically shouted, bouncing on her toes a bit.

"I'm not a genius, I just am good at seeing how a battle is working out." Robin muttered.

"Well, genius or no, I get the feeling we'll be talking a lot." Aurora grinned. "I'm not a soldier really, but I _do_ keep track of our funds and supplies. So if you have any problems with gear or think we need something specific, let me know, yeah?"

"Um… yeah." Robin rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. Something about how up-front the girl was and how fast her words seemed to formulate seemed to buck the conventions of talking with someone normally, and it made things seem almost disjointed.

"Okay, nice to meetcha~!" She said, grinning widely. "If you have a question, feel free to ask me!"

"She's a little overwhelming at first." Lissa giggled, as she led Robin towards a group near the center of the garrison. "But no-one takes better care of our stuff than she does!"

* * *

Aurora, technically was not a Shepherd. She was under their employ, and had formed bonds with them all certainly, but she was of no use to anyone in a battle. She was born into fairly high society, and lived most of her life in Ylisstol. She was no noble, by any means, but had quickly shown her aptitude for numbers and records-keeping. It seemed like she would have been on the path to become a scholar or historical recorder of events, until the Shepherds were formed.

She wasn't a warrior. The sight of blood made her woozy, and despite her physical strength- gained from hauling the Shepherd's gear to and fro all the time; it was clear early on that what would have been a minor wound on someone else was nearly deadly to her.

Chrom could remember all too clearly the day Aurora was wounded. It had nothing to do with combat, thank the gods. A spear the girl had been carrying sliced her arm, and she was found unconscious, bleeding on the floor. Lissa barely had time to heal her, and she was pale in the face, and shaky. It was disturbing, seeing so much blood from such a little cut.

Since that day, Aurora wasn't allowed to go _anywhere_ without an Elixir hanging from her hip. Chrom had felt personally guilty for what had happened to her. It wasn't a rational reason. It was just the idea that she had nearly died under his command. However, she was determined to continue working.

And Aurora was the kind of girl who _always_ got her way, in the end. While at first, she disliked being called a Shepherd due to staying out of combat, the insistence of her fellow troops stuck the term to her. She was a Shepherd and there was no denying it.

"One of us." Chrom always insisted.

Aurora just grinned at that.

"Well then, I'd better do my best, shouldn't I? I'll keep people alive by keeping them fed, armored and armed."

"And we appreciate that." The prince had chuckled, leaving her to her work. It wasn't that she _needed_ to keep track of things constantly, but she found it a good habit, and it kept her focused.

She went about, checking on things- starting with the proper weapons- the Shepherds all kept and maintained their own weaponry, but there was a great deal of new and unused weapons that they generally went to when theirs broke- it was inevitable of course. It was Aurora's job to maintain these.

"Heeeeeeey 'Roara!" An unmistakable voice boomed out from behind her.

"Yes Vaike?" She sighed, not even turning. "You didn't lose your axe again… did you? Because if you did, I'm reserving every right to call you a buffoon."

"What?!" The muscular man huffed. "C'mon, will you ever let ol' Teach live that down? And no, I didn't lose it, I still have it. I just wanted to let ya know Chrom destroyed my practice axe… again."

The girl couldn't help it and giggled. "Why am I not surprised… Ah, here we are." She walked over to the barrel full of the wooden, and harmless practice weapons. She plucked an axe out, and spun, lightly smacking Vaike in the chest with it. He didn't even flinch, and the fake weapon held strong. She spun it, offering the handle to him.

"Nice one." He grinned. Aurora chuckled, and wrote a little note in her ledger-book. "Hey, Aurora, I know ya don't fight, but uh, Frederick the Terrible asked you to train with us a bit." He saw the color drain from her face at the thought of one of Frederick's nightmarish sessions and raised a hand. "Not his fitness thing! Gods no!"

Aurora relaxed visibly, sighing. "Oh, thank Naga. What did he want then? For me to spar with you from time to time? If that's the case, let him know I'd be more than happy to, whenever I have some time."

"You can tell him yourself." Vaike grinned. "He's coming this way. Good luck, girl." He strolled off, and Aurora muttered under her breath as she checked off a few things from her list.

"Diligent as ever I see." The knight was really tall up close. Aurora really felt short when up close to him. She smiled politely up at the man, becoming far more respectful than when she had been speaking to Vaike.

"Yessir." She grinned. "I have to keep working, 'else the trick will slip my mind. Something you needed from me Frederick? If this is about the sparring thing, Vaike just told me, and I can make time for that-"

"I'm afraid it's much more dire than that." He cut her off, a bit sternly. "Tomorrow, Chrom is taking a small group of soldiers to Regna Ferox, to negotiate. We're hoping to borrow some of their strength."

"Trouble at the borders again?"

"I'm afraid that Plegia is only one of our concerns. Has… anyone talked to you about what happened while His Highness and I were out?"

Aurora bit her lip. "I've heard whispers here and there, but so far all I know is that Chrom found a new Tactician for us. He seems competent enough, but… I take it this is worse." She closed her ledger book, staring Frederick down.

He sighed softly. This would take some explaining…

Aurora was in what could be described as a working frenzy. She had to make sure that there was enough food for everyone- they had all the weapons they needed. Luckily it was a short trip to the northern border, but after hearing of the new threat of Risen, she deemed it wise to pack some extra medicinal supplies as well.

"Let's see… Food for Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Stahl, Sumia, Miriel, Sully, Robin… Who's this, "Virion?" must be someone new… Who am I forgetting?"

A low sigh seemed to emanate from the wall behind her. She glanced over, but saw nothing at first- until she squinted a bit.

"You forgot me… again…" Kellam seemed to pop right out of the wall in front of her. Even after seeing it hundreds of times, it still made Aurora jump in alarm.

She grinned meekly. "Sorry Kellam. I swear, I don't mean to forget. Lucky thing I wrote your name in a different ink on the ledger, or else It'd be even worse!"

"Oh, don't trouble yourself about it. Honestly, I'm flattered you realized I was here just from me sighing. Usually I have to shout or talk right behind someone."

"I suppose I just have a knack for detail." She wiped some sweat from her brow. "Actually, as long as you're here, could you tell me if you know who this "Virion" fellow is?"

"Archer, I think." Kellam said. "He was flirting with a few of the maidservants last I saw him."

"Hm." Aurora's eyes narrowed. "Could you do me a favor, if you aren't busy? Just keep him out of trouble if you can."

Kellam nodded, smiling a little. "I think so. By "trouble" you mean out of some poor girl's way?"

"In fact, better yet. Bring him to me." She smirked. "I might not be a commander or an officer, but I sure as _hell_ am going to give him a good verbal lashing. Might be fun!"

"I hear Sully already knocked him on his back." Kellam chuckled, before disappearing.

Aurora grinned deviously, before sitting and returning to her work. "Hm, I should ask if Sumia will bring a pegasus. I know she hasn't bonded to a specific one yet, but it never hurts to ask…" Aurora wrote a note to herself. She also had to check with Sully and Stahl if their horses would have enough food and water. They wouldn't have to carry much- as they were right by the river, but a touch of paranoia never hurt.

She heard Virion before she saw him; a fairly heavy, flamboyant accent, uttering protests.

"Unhand me ruffians! I do not understand the meaning of this- if I have done wrong, merely inform me so!"

Aurora was surprised to hear Stahl's voice. It wasn't too surprising in retrospect- Stahl and Kellam were good friends; the young man had likely been roped into helping.

"You _haven't_ done anything wrong. Our Quartermaster just needs to talk with you. We tried to tell you but you didn't listen, or didn't hear us, maybe. Look, just go have your little chat, it'll be fine. The Quartermaster won't eat you."

Virion reluctantly allowed himself to be led to the figure whose back was to him. He could only imagine once that mop of hair turned to meet some aggressive barking general. Instead, he got a surprisingly pretty face.

"Thank you Stahl. Kellam too, if you're still there." She said it cooly, not letting her face betray any kind of emotion. She exchanged a look with the cavalier behind Virion, both of them doing an excellent job of hiding their mirth. Already a small crowd was subtly gathering- pretending to not be interested, but all of them were ready- especially Sully, who was the closest, and grinned broadly, eyes narrow.

"So, you're Virion are you?" She stood, opening her roster. "I just need to know; what ah, supplies might you need, as a soldier. Start with the absolute necessities." She kept her voice at its usual rapid clip, sounding precise and cool.

Virion flourished his arms out, a smile that could only be described as a bizarre cross between chivalrously charming and oddly roguish. "My dear lady, I require but a fine bow and fine arrows, to fell even the mightiest of opponents!"

Aurora smirked. "Ah. An archer. Well, we don't have one, so, you're in a good place, I suppose."

"The archest of archers in fact!" Virion boasted, unaware of the number of eyes on him. Aurora studied him, utterly disinterested in his boasts.

"Now… what's this I hear about you _harassing_ the maids?" The sudden venom in her voice caught the man off his guard, but only for a moment.

"My dear lady, I am appalled that you would send such accusations towards me! My intentions were most harmless, I assure you!"

"Yes, well," Aurora said cooly. "I have nothing but your word to prove that. If what you say is true, then, very well, no harm done. I _do_ have to ask you to stop that however."

Virion smiled smoothly, beginning to sense the girl was testing him. It still didn't stop him from being a fool.

"Ah, I see your game…" He smiled, narrowing his eyes.

"Pardon?" Aurora sounded nonplussed, idly examining a few of the weapons in a barrel, frowning and pulling one out- a slender fencing sabre- she focused on the edge, seeming concerned with its temper.

"A clever ploy, milady." Virion grinned, puffing his chest out a bit. "By ordering me to leave the other lovely ladies of the castle alone, it shall reduce the competition _you_ shall have for noble Virion!"

Aurora didn't so much as blink. She slowly slid her fingers along the blade, as if checking for damage- before she made lightning fast swipe, neatly slicing through the fancy cravat he wore, without leaving so much as a scratch on him.

"Not a chance, you turky." She said, no longer hiding her disdain. "A blight-possessed monkey would be more delightful company than you. I find you utterly repulsive, a braggart and irksome to my eyes. Furthermore, whatever fragrance you are wearing offends the nostrils, and quite frankly, I am now certain that you are most definitely overcompensating for something. I bid you good day." She turned on her heel back to her work- to the tumultuous laughter and applause of the other Shepherds.

"H-how long have you all been there?" Virion spluttered, utterly dismayed, choosing to retreat with what little dignity he had left, plucking his beloved cravat off the floor and storming off. Eventually, the laughter subsided, and Sully slapped Aurora's shoulder lightly, grinning.

"Nice going." She chuckled. "That worked a hell of a lot better than a kick to the chest did. 'Blight-possessed monkey.' I'll hafta remember that one."

Aurora giggled. "Ahh, I'm sure he means no _real_ harm. I just thought I'd put him in his place a little. He'll get over it eventually."

"He better!" The redhead grinned.

Eventually the crowd dispersed, and Aurora kept writing. She worked for hours more, checking and double-checking everyone's gear and supplies- she made extra-sure to check Kellam a few additional times. Soon, she had to move from sunlight to moonlight and candlelight, her hands utterly splattered in ink by the time she was done. She slumped forward, and fell asleep, landing on a blank page, fortunately.

"Um, Quartermaster…" Sumia was the one to gently shake her awake. "Hello?" She shook a bit too hard though, and nearly dragged the girl out of her chair. She hopped to her feet, stumbling.

"Oh!" She yelped. "I… Where-? Damn… Fell asleep again, didn't I? Are- how long was I out Sumia?"

"Not too long." The knight admitted, helping the sleepy woman to her feet, frowning in concern. "I only found you because I woke up and needed some air. But _you_ need sleep."

"Don't I know it!" Aurora let out a chuckle. "Mm, you'll be accompanying Chrom, won't you?"

"Oh, yes!" She grinned sheepishly. "The captain said it'd be a good idea, even if I don't end up fighting."

"Well _you_ should get some sleep too!" Aurora commanded. "I can't imagine marching without it!"

The women shared a laugh, as they walked back towards their rooms. They chatted idly about the day's events for a bit; before bidding each other 'goodnight', and heading to their respective rooms. Aurora collapsed into her bed, sighing.

"I have a _bad_ feeling about this…" She muttered. "Godspeed you lot…" And with that, sleep claimed her.

 **If you lot have any advice, I'd love to hear it~ Opinions, criticisms, suggestions… all welcome! Thanks for reading, and if you could click that little review button I'd be happy as a clam~ Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nice, I already have a couple reviews, small as they may be. Thanks to EspurrTheGreat, Emblem of Light and Gunlord500 for being the first to review. Even if it's just a bit, I appreciate it.**

 **Anyway, I'm not entirely sure how this will go. I'm thinking about doing this in the style of a series of support conversations, interspersed with a few plot relevant moments. me know if that sounds like a good idea.**

 **Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Two**

Aurora cracked her knuckles. Things had finally sparked off. War was undeniably on its way, no matter what Lady Emmeryn believed. As soon has Chrom had returned with the good news of Feroxi support, it was followed up with something more dire.

Maribelle had been captured. Trouble. Nothing but trouble. Aurora felt some nameless dread, as the Shepherds collected extra supplies, putting them on the wagons. Aurora stormed about in a massive tizzy, storming about and using her sheathed sabre like a baton, directing people to load up. It was rather amusing, watching her dashing about- the only reason she _had_ the blade was for signalling purposes.

"Hmph."

She turned, to see the newest arrival- a taciturn, tall man from Regna Ferox. Aurora placed her hands at her hips. "Have something to say?" She glared at him a bit- she had nothing against him personally, but her mood was not the best.

Lon'qu just shook his head. "Watching you wave that around is appalling. You dishonor your blade's purpose, woman."

Aurora bristled, storming right up to him- he flinched, and took a half a step back.

"This blade was made _for_ me to be used _as a tool_ for _my_ purposes. That's _all_ it is made to kill. There is no honor in killing, and I haven't the stomach for it anyway. Now lay off!"

Lon'qu growled- once he had backed out of her reach. He wasn't angry- not really. Irritated, certainly, uncomfortable, of course. He silently conceded that her point still had some merit- to someone who had never fought before.

"You are a Shepherd. Surely you know of war." He kept a fair distance, glaring at her a bit.

"Ha! All I know are logistics." She smirked. "Combat itself? No. Now, unless we have anything else to discuss, for your comfort and my sanity, I advise you pack what little you have. Or train. Or whatever it is you do." She dashed over, leaping onto the roof of the weapons cart. "Chrom, everything's ready on my end. As soon as everyone's geared up, we can head out. _I'm_ coming this time. We might be out for longer than we were last time."

She took a moment to catch Miriel by the shoulder. "Sorry to interrupt. I have your tomes ready for you. I put them with your satchel."

Miriel adjusted her glasses. "Exemplary." A rare smile crossed her lips. "Timely as ever. Thank you Aurora."

Aurora grinned, adjusting her own glasses in kind, a gesture she had picked up from the mage. "Not a problem. I know I don't need to ask you to let me know when you need more, but I will anyway. Just let me know, whatever you need!"

A few more carts were hitched to horses, and soon the convoy was rattling along towards the outer gates, joining up with some very antsy Shepherds. Aurora glanced about, before lightly gesturing towards Lissa.

"Your turn to ride the cart Lissa." She called out. The princess was clearly nervous, but clambered up, sitting there next to the quartermaster. Aurora gently gave Lissa's hand a squeeze. "She'll be fine! It's _Maribelle._ "

In spite of the situation, Lissa managed a little giggle. "Y-yeah…"

"How are you doing for staves by the way?" Aurora carefully edged around the subject of Maribelle, trying to keep Lissa preoccupied. The princess knew what was going on, but gratefully allowed herself to be distracted.

"So far, okay. They still have a lot of power in them, so I should be able to use them a lot before they go dead."

"Good." Aurora smiled. "I remember your first week. You must have burned through half a dozen before you got the hang of it."

"It takes a lot more concentration early on." Lissa admitted, grinning fondly at the memory. "I got a lot better though!"

"You had to, you have the attention span of a nervous squirrel." Aurora leaned back, as the convoy lurched forward. "Though I suppose you would be more focused when someone's well-being is on the line."

"Hey!" Lissa pouted. "I am _too_ more focused than that!"

"Oh, at what, pray tell? Pranks? Because you sure as hell seem to have those down. You wouldn't happen to know about that honey smeared on my face a few weeks back?"

Lissa's expression went blank.

"...Honey? I don't remember using honey on you. All I remember was the time I put a big fake spider on your face before you woke up- oops."

"Ha!" Aurora would have leapt to her feet, brandishing a finger dramatically, if she weren't atop a moving weapons cart. She settled for poking Lissa's nose. "I _knew_ it! Now I have full permission to get you back!"

"I can't believe I fell for that…" Lissa groaned, burying her face in her hands. "That was _such_ an obvious trick. Fine, fine. I can't _wait_ to see what you do."

Aurora grinned devilishly. "Ohhh, it'll be a good one, just you wait and see."

Lissa had seen that look on Aurora's face before, and gulped. She wisely diverted the quartermaster's attention, noticing Lon'qu marching alongside a different cart ahead. "What do you think of him, by the way? He'd be kinda scary if it weren't for the fact he starts sweating whenever anything female goes near him."

"Better than Virion." Aurora shrugged. "He tried propositioning me. Again. I told him that I had humiliated him _once_ , and that I was fully willing to do so again." She chuckled. "And believe it or not, he wasn't even fazed. I think I just caught him off his stride. I suppose the man's worth a laugh at least. Really, I think they're bearable, at least. And who knows, maybe they'll warm up. I know Maribelle did- eventually- oops."

Lissa smiled gently. "Oh, don't worry. You're nervous too, aren't you? Maribelle _does_ seem to like you; even if she keeps her nose upturned."

Aurora smiled grimly. "I am a bit nervous. Especially considering that the Mad King himself will be there."

Lissa gulped again. She didn't want to show it, but her heart was pounding out of her chest…

* * *

Aurora stayed crouched low atop the convoy, as the battle erupted. She couldn't help but grin, as a burst of wind magic knocked the woman guarding Maribelle on her arse. "Nice one kid." She muttered, as the woman flew off. She watched, gripping the edge of the wagon as the battle went on, her knuckles white.

She suddenly was acutely aware of a sound- soft footsteps. Aurora crouched low, slowly drawing her sabre, watching carefully. That woman… She was the one who Ricken had assaulted. She was holding an Elfire tome.

"Nice of them to leave their convoy unguarded." The mage grinned, opening the book. Before she could even open her mouth, Aurora leapt from the roof, shouting.

"' _Tis death!"_ She bellowed, slashing- the blade plunged into the tome, but failed to actually harm the Plegian woman holding it- she leapt back, surprised. Aurora casually swiped the blade, destroying the tome, and casually advancing, keeping her blade pointed at her foe.

"You really shouldn't assume so little for our intelligence." She said blandly. "I might not be much, but so far I haven't seen any hints that _you_ are."

The mage woman smirked, smoothly backing off, eyes narrowing slowly. "Well… looks can be deceiving… little girl."

Aurora slowly took her glasses off, and set them casually on the edge of a wagon. She had no more words for the woman. She launched a flurry of slashes, growling silently. Aversa, (for of course it was she, sidestepped the girl and reached out and grabbed a steel-bladed spear, plucking it from the back of a wagon. The two clashed together, and Aurora was knocked on her back, grunting. She rolled to her feet, quickly parrying a few sharp thrusts.

So far, they were at a stalemate- Aversa had the advantage of strength, and a longer reach, but it seemed that Aurora was a little faster and more light on her feet. Sparks flew, and it was clear that the Plegian would be the victor- neither had landed a blow, but Aurora was beginning to flag, stumbling now and then, gritting her teeth. She had one last chance- charging and bull-rushing Aversa, landing a shallow cut along the woman's chest- painful, but not deep enough to be deadly. Aversa responded by whipping the spear forward, stabbing into Aurora's leg- she scrambled backwards a bit, bleeding.

"D-damn you…" She lost her balance and fell, the gash still bleeding a dangerous amount.

Aversa smirked, slowly forcing Aurora's head up with the tip of her spear. She winced, being forced to look the woman in the eye.

"My my, you were entertaining, but now I think it's time to kill you…" She grinned wider. "Or perhaps I'll keep you. It would be difficult to break you, but it could be done. I-" She was cut off by a _twang_ and a thud as an arrow sank into her shoulder, forcing her to stagger back, followed by a bolt of thunder magic. Aversa didn't even take a moment to look- instead she darted around the wagons, and was seen a moment later, flying on the back of her Pegasus.

Aurora felt faint, slowly pulling herself upright- a moment later, a soft series of footsteps approach. She looked up and grinned feebly. "H-hey Maribelle… You're okay?"

The noblewoman huffed, holding a healing staff over the quartermaster's leg. " _I_ for one am fine. _You_ however are bleeding quite a lot, so cease moving about!"

Aurora chuckled. "Ah, Maribelle. Your words are like a paper knife. You're fine alright."

"What was _she_ doing here?" Maribelle's voice softened a little. Aurora was pale, certainly, but she would survive.

"Arson. She planned to burn our supplies and run. I got the drop on her, but… Nng…" Aurora sighed bitterly. "Gods, I couldn't fight off _one_ witch…"

"You saved our supplies." Maribelle smiled, more earnestly now. "And you gave that… _disgusting_ woman something to think about."

"Heh… Thanks Mari'." Aurora smiled back. "I don't mean to offend you but I lost a fair bit of blood. I'm going to lie down for a little while. Glad to see you're not hurt. Lissa was worried about you, but I tried to keep her distracted for a bit."

"Yes, and I thank you for that. My darling was very pleased to see me in one piece."

"Get a room…" Muttered Aurora, smirking, clambering inside a covered cart, finding a safe place to lay, while Maribelle huffed and blushed indignantly, storming off to mount her horse. The convoy began moving again, on its way back to the capital.

War.

Plegia and Yliss were at war.

"Damnations." Aurora muttered, drifting into an uneasy slumber. It was everything that they didn't want.

 **I kept this one a bit short. I want to ask, am I doing everything fine? This** _ **is**_ **an experiment, and I hope that my writing is good.** _ **I**_ **like it, but I'm naturally biased. Just remember to give me a review please! It would be nice.**

 **On a totally random subject, if you guys like RPG's like Earthbound, I highly recommend you play Undertale. It's just... good. (I like to plug Indie games now and then.)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who favorited and followed this story. I'm glad it's doing as well as it is so far. Let's see how things continue, shall we?**

Aurora sat on her bed, finishing her ledger for the night. She sighed, and stood. Maribelle had scolded her something awful about taking such a foolish risk, but Aurora just laughed it off. She took a moment to comb her fingers through her hair, sighing. Pleased as she was about her friend being all right, she felt ill at ease.

"Ahhh, to hell with it." She muttered. "I need air." She walked outside, and wandered through the silent halls. Ylisstol castle was peaceful, and it felt good to be wandering like this. She happened to catch sight of an unmistakably tall, pointed hat.

"Heya kid." She grinned, tapping Ricken on the shoulder. "Saw what you did today. Nice going. Seems like you're not being denied action anymore."

Ricken jumped, and looked up at Aurora- something she relished. There weren't many people shorter than her, and it made her feel pleased, being next to someone who had to look up at _her_.

"Oh… Aurora." He smiled, deciding to give the "kid" remark a miss. It wasn't condescending enough. "I… Is it weird that I was really scared until it was happening? Like, before the battle I was absolutely terrified, but once Gangrel attacked I was-"

"No, it's perfectly normal. Miriel talked about it once- she likes to ramble aloud once in a while. Called it "Adrenaline." Y'know, heart pounding, sweating, but not really scared. Happened to me, when I saw that lady wandering the carts."

Ricken closed his eyes, leaning against the stone wall. Aurora sensed a kind of tension in the air, and leaned there next to him, letting the silence remain unbroken for a moment.

"You gonna be okay?" She frowned a little. "It's not easy."

"I _killed_ people today." Ricken whispered. "Of course I'm not fine!" His voice cracked, becoming a bit shrill for a moment. There was another long silence, before Aurora grabbed his shoulder, leading him along.

"Come on. It'll be easier to talk about this with some food in us." She said, softly. "I… I really have nothing to say Ricken. No _real_ comfort. No closure. I can tell you that you saved a lot more lives by ending a few, can say that by killing those men that you could have prevented an evil deed, but I'd just be repeating what anyone else would say. No point in vomiting out a bunch of platitudes, right?" They entered the kitchen, and Aurora grabbed a lamp, lighting it. She set it on the table, and fetched some small foodstuffs. A little bread and honey.

Ricken sat down, remaining quiet. Aurora was always a quirky sort- half the time she'd be boisterous and crazy and wild, and other times, she would be all business.

"Everyone says it gets easier- _hell_ I _know_ it does. I've killed a few bandits before. And the worst thing is that it _got easier._ "

Ricken laughed hollowly. "How can that be the worst part?" He bit into the bread Aurora handed him, chewing while she rambled.

"Because it scares the hell outta me." She leaned forward, staring intently at the young man. He paid attention, now truly interested.

"You? Nothing scares you!"

"Yeah. Except for that. Why _does_ it get easier? Most people are afraid of killing. We are, and so are a lot of the soldiers we fight. But if it gets easier, how easy does it get? People start to go numb to that sort of thing; sure. But what if it starts getting so easy people don't feel anything at all when they kill? Are they even _human_ anymore?"

Ricken swallowed. He had never seen this side of the quartermaster before. She rubbed her brow softly, looking at Ricken with a tiny smile.

"What I'm saying is, be _glad_ that you hate to kill. Because the alternative is much _much_ worse."

She stood up, and walked out, having finished preaching for now. She wandered the halls, and laughed softly at something else she saw.

"Ah, Sir Frederick the Wary." She said with a chuckle. "Restless as well, hm?"

"Aurora." He nodded curtly. "Normally I use this time to rest; a knight must always be rested if he is to protect his lord. But today's events have left me… ill at ease."

"I can't say I blame you." Aurora said grimly. "I'm troubled too. My intuition is driving me crazy. Although it could also be the fact I nearly got speared like a trout."

"Aversa. Gangrel's chief advisor." Frederick nodded. "She nearly bested you."

"Yes." Aurora nodded. "If I hadn't got the first blows in, I would have died, absolutely. I think; and I know it sounds odd, but I think she was toying with me."

"Toying?"

"It was like a game to her. It seemed like a normal fight, yes, but… when she got my leg, it was like she _knew_ my every move. She could have killed me a lot sooner."

Frederick offered Aurora a rare smile. "And yet, here you are."

"Here I am." Aurora admitted. "Pity Virion couldn't have aimed a few inches to the side."

"Hmm."

They walked together for a bit, Aurora rambling softly; mostly to herself at this point- Frederick was only half paying attention, eyes moving towards the window to the courtyard. He turned in time to see… fighting? Chrom and Robin and… someone else, fighting a pair of men. More were coming as well.

"Frederick?"

"Get the other Shepherds, Quartermaster." Frederick ordered, drawing his lance. "Have them amass by Lady Emmeryn's chamber. Someone is here."

Aurora didn't even reply- she spun and ran, back the way she came, yelling and hollering at the top of her lungs. She dashed about, grabbing Ricken along the way.

" _OY!"_ She yelled, as she ran through the barracks. " _EVERYBODY UP! WE GOT COMPANY!"_

The soldiers were rising, slowly for most part, but others, such as Lon'qu were up in seconds. Growling, Aurora pounded the flat of her fist against an empty suit of armor.

"UP! WAKE UP!" She bellowed, her voice loud and commanding. "Sorry Kellam." She added hastily to the man she had essentially just punched in the chest. The Shepherds swarmed around Aurora, who led them quickly through the armory, helping everyone get armed- as soon as they had a weapon, they rushed to Emmeryn's side. Aurora reached for her sabre, but was blocked by Maribelle.

"Oh no you don't!" The troubadour jabbed the girl in the chest with her parasol. "You are going to find a safe place to lay low. I will _not_ allow you to take any more stupid risks!"

"Outta my way-" _Thwack._

The parasol landed atop her head.

"No!" Maribelle glared harshly. "You haven't even fully recovered yet, and if you get so much as a scratch, you'll become a liability. I cannot in good conscience let you put yourself on the line _again._ "

"And I can't just stand around and do nothing!" Aurora was jittery with nerves and rage- all the other Shepherds had already left, it seemed.

"You already _did_ something. Now _stay here._ "

"Mari. You are one of the best friends I have. But if you do not move right now I _will_ shove you aside so I can grab my bloody sword. It'll hurt me, insult you, but I _will_ do it. So get outta my way before I make y-"

 _Bam!_

Aurora's eyes rolled back and she slumped forward to the floor, a nasty bump on her head. Maribelle closed her eyes, sighing.

"I wish you didn't make me do that…" She murmured, holding the stave over the girl's head. "Ironic that I'm healing you with the same thing I knocked you senseless with." And then, a bit more shrilly. "I can't believe that. I just struck her like I'm some _common brute!_ "

Vaike suddenly burst in, slamming the door shut and barring it with a spear. The handle of his axe had snapped like a twig. Two thuds in the door indicated pursuers. Maribelle glanced up at him, glad to have a distraction.

"Vaike!" She called out. "I need to get Aurora somewhere safe. What's going on?"

"Robin had me run over here when my axe broke." He grinned, grabbing another from one of Aurora's supply barrels. The door buckled and groaned, and a spearblade jabbed through. Maribelle nervously began pulling Aurora's limp form back- she cursed. The girl was small, but muscular and heavy.

"Keep those brutes out until she's safe!" The noblewoman called out, gritting her teeth. Vaike nodded, all seriousness for once.

"Ol Teach'll show them a lesson. What happened to her anyway?"

"...She um, tripped and knocked herself out on a table."

Maribelle was saved once again by the interruption of the door, and the spear holding it shut breaking and being slammed open- the two men rushed forward, and were promptly met with two brutal axe swings.

The two men fell, having recklessly run straight into the hefty blade. Vaike cracked his shoulder, and glanced back. Maribelle waved him on.

"Go help the Exalt!" She grunted, gently propping Aurora up. "Go!"

Vaike nodded, and charged off, bellowing a warcry. Maribelle sighed, ruffling Aurora's hair. "Sorry, friend." She said quietly. "You forced my hand."

Aurora didn't move, her breathing unsteady, but strong

* * *

.

Aurora remained silent, riding in the back of the cart, a damp cloth bound to her forehead. Donnel, one of the newer Shepherds rode with her. She sensed that he wanted to talk, but he kept his tongue.

Donny had no idea how to break the silence. Aurora was in a mood. She had been for a long while. Finally, he awkwardly spoke up.

"Um, pardon ma' askin', um, mis 'Rora, but are you… How are you?"

"Angry." She admitted. "But… cooling off, I think."

"Do um, do ya need anything, ma'am?"

She glanced at Donnel, examining him, before cracking a small smile. "Nah. Thanks anyway. How about _you?_ Are you doing okay?"

"I… I'm not the best but I'm gettin' better!" He said, firmly.

"That's the spirit." Aurora nodded. "It's good to have a goal. Mine is helping to keep the Shepherds alive."

She paused. "Even if they _do_ hit me over the head. Mari' was right though, I would have died if I fought. I should honestly apologize to her, but… I'll wait until I see her next. I don't wanna offend her. Again."

Donnel nodded awkwardly, adjusting his dented pot.

"...Why don't you put on a real helmet?" Aurora grinned, rapping her knuckles on it.

Donnel blanched visibly, and quickly hopped. "I think I gotta go an' do some… uh, stuff!" He leapt off the cart. Aurora tilted her head, bewildered.

"Huh."

"Huh what?" A new person pulled himself into the cart, now that the space was vacant. "I got asked to come to you."

Aurora studied him for a moment, her mouth curling into a grin of amusement. He was lithe and tall-ish, and a total mess. Ratty clothes, tangled ginger hair, and a lollipop stick poking from his mouth.

"Ah, yeah. I'm Aurora. Let me guess… Chrom recruited you? Hm, you look shifty enough to be useful."

"Gaius." He grinned back, offering a hand.

"Aurora." She replied smoothly. "Thief right? Bet Robin thinks you'll be useful. From what I've seen a good thief can have plenty of talents an army could use. Anyway, I'm the quartermaster, blah-blah-blah, what do you need?"

"Just sugar and a blade." He shrugged. "Little bits of long skinny wire work as lockpicks, too."

"Sugar?" She tilted her head. "Well whatever… I advise you ration out your own sweets. Keep a stockpile if you don't already, because I can't afford spending _too_ much on treats. We'll have sugar for cooking and baking, but you'll have to leave that part to whoever is on Roster duty. Unless it's Sully. If it's Sully, _run._ "

Gaius blinked. "It can't be _that_ bad."

"The last time she cooked people were _screaming._ "

"...Okay!" Gaius flicked the stick, now devoid of candy, only to slide in another lollipop, sucking it. "I think I have a new nightmare."

"Heh. Honestly, we don't make her cook anymore." Aurora chuckled. "Now uh… anything else you need, or want to chat about?"

"That's it for now. Thanks, Wolfy."

"Wolfy?"

"I give nicknames to everybody. You've got really big canine teeth. Don't worry about it." He slipped out to leave, and she leaned forward, grinning.

"Better than some things I've been called!"

Robin was her next visitor.

"Gah!" She chuckled, adjusting her damp cloth. "Seems I'm popular right now! Whatcha need boss?"

Robin blinked. "Wouldn't Chrom be your, er, "boss"?" He sat next to her, confused.

"Well yeah. But yer also my "boss" as it is- as Chrom's chief tactician, you have authority over the ledger, so long as our funds are in order. But enough of that, here for business or pleasure?"

"Well, let's start with business. Are we truly well-armed enough for a war?"

"Well enough, I suppose." Aurora pulled out the large book that contained the list of what they had acquired. "Emmeryn was kind enough to provide us with a great deal of provisions. It must have hurt her, seeing all these weapons that are undoubtedly going to be used, bless her soul. B-but for the foreseeable future, we won't run out of weapons or food. It's water I'm worried about; Plegia is a desert after all, and we have a LOT of horses. And Pegasi too- they need even _more_ water. And water is heavy."

Robin furrowed his brow. "What do you recommend?"

"We're already on our way to Ferox." Aurora shrugged. "They have _plenty_ of water up there. We should be good, so long as we ration carefully."

"Right." Robin nodded. He was holding a strange black book in his arms. "I also wanted to ask if you've ever seen anything like this; maybe if one of the Shepherds might know about it?"

Aurora gently took the book.

"Hm. Never seen anything of its make. There's magic in here though; talk to Ricken, Lissa, Maribelle and Miriel. They might know more. What's it do?"

"It… It's strange." Robin admitted. "Every time I open it, there's more information- a new page. And the pages are all about, well, us!"

"What?! Do I have a page?"

Robin nodded, chuckling at her eagerness, and flipped near the beginning of the book.

" _Aurora_." He read aloud. " _The Shepherd's quartermaster. A highly confident and clever woman with a knack for numbers. She can be harsh at times but somehow manages to be charming, when she isn't caught off-guard. The fastest speaker."_

Aurora leaned back.

"...Huh."

 _That is a weird book._ She thought dryly. Robin opened his mouth to speak, but was alerted by shouting from outside. He ran out, and Aurora was forced to take cover inside, cursing violently as a battle broke out.

"How the _hell_ did they know we were here?!" She shrieked. " _Damn, damn, damn!"_

The Plegian army was upon them.

 **It just occurred to me, that eventually some ships are going to have to happen. So, who do you guys think should marry who? I'd like to know what you lot want, although I (probably) won't be marrying Aurora; you'll see why eventually. Unless someone guesses. Anyway, please feel free to review; It would really help me out. Bye everyone, love you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for sticking with this so far. Hopefully the further I get, the better I'll get at this. Hope you enjoy, guys! I'm still trying to flesh Aurora out. I have to say I like her.**

 **Chapter Four**

Aurora wrapped herself tightly in her great heavy fur coat, sniffling a bit- Regna Ferox was easily the coldest place she had ever been. She sat by the wagon, handing out coats to the Shepherds. She tapped Maribelle on the shoulder as she turned to leave.

"No hard feelings." She grinned. Maribelle sighed- hopefully with relief, as she kept going. Anna, a girl they had recruited on their way towards Plegia's border to hide their tracks a bit, was next, and she sat next to Aurora for a moment, once she tugged the large coat on.

"Thanks!" She grinned, perky despite the blizzard. "Remind me to give you a discount!"

"Is that a serious discount or is it one that I'll have to get in writing?" Aurora smirked, handing the next coat to Vaike, whose teeth chattered loudly. Anna's eyes narrowed playfully.

"That depends. Do I have to use weapons from my own stock of gear, or can I use yours?"

"Well, if the sword you have now gets broken badly enough, and you prove yourself useful- which I am _convinced_ you will after watching you fight bandits- then you get stuff from my wagons. Also, if you don't try to shaft me on any deals. Although I may be tempted to buy something from you, I'm not as naive as a few of our lovely friends."

"I wouldn't dream of it!" Anna smiled demurely. "You'd ruin my reputation… Besides, Anna told me about you. She passed through Ylisstol, and said she got a visit from "The quartermaster herself"."

"How'd she know it was me?" Aurora blinked, surprised. "It's not like I go around proclaiming it."

"You're a bit infamous in Ylisstol. A business-savvy, but crazy woman with brown hair in a ponytail, dressed like a man, and smiling like a wolf."

Chrom was standing nearby, and he let out a bark of laughter. "Sounds like she has you to a 'T'"

Aurora smirked. "Oh, hush you. I'm _hardly_ crazy at this point." She paused. One coat left. Extra-Large. Who… oh. She held it out, and it was plucked into the air; she was sure she heard a brief 'thank you'.

"What in the name of the gods?!" Anna yelped, scrambling back a bit. "I _must_ be seeing things."

"Well… a little crazy." Aurora conceded. "I work with people like _this._ I had to _throw_ my coat at Lon'qu. Didn't even get a thank-you, just a scowl."

"He's not scowling." Chrom remarked, watching the Shepherds preparing for the long march through the snow. "That's just how his face looks."

"Huh no kidding? So is he actually deathly afraid of women? I thought he was just a sexist who didn't like _anyone_ near him."

"It's strange, but it hasn't hindered him in battle." Chrom admitted. "Hopefully he'll get better, eventually."

"Right." Aurora muttered, hopping off of the cart, sinking to her knees in the snow. "Dear _Naga_ that's cold!"

She waded through the snow, checking on everyone, making sure that things were ready, humming softly. She paused when her eyes fell upon a mop of long red hair. She waded through, the snow, towards Cordelia. Her face was blank, and tired. Aurora was about to greet her, but stumbled, and fell straight into the snow. She lay there for a moment, sighing.

"Stupid." She muttered- she practically disappeared to anyone who looked to where she had been a moment ago; until someone yanked her up by the collar.

"Now is _not_ the time or place for napping, Man-Spawn." Panne chided. "You'll die of cold."

Aurora grinned sheepishly at the imposing woman. She herself also wore a thick coat, but unlike Aurora had the hood down, exposing her face. Aurora squirmed awkwardly as the Taguel put her down, a bit aggressively.

"Sorry to trouble you~!" She grinned nonchalantly, tucking her hands behind her head. "I've never seen snows like this! It's ridiculous. I mean look!" She gestured at herself, partially sunk in the snow. Panne remained expressionless.

"It is very cold here." She said. Aurora took note of one of her ears, which twitched lightly. A subtle movement, but it caught her eye for a moment. Aurora just scooped some snow into her gloved hand and examined it for a moment, packing it into a ball.

"...What are you doing?" Panne inquired, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Just a moment of frivolity!" Aurora grinned, winding up and letting it fly- it puffed against Robin's back. Aurora turned to face Panne, feigning innocence as Robin whipped about, trying to find who had just pelted him.

Panne was trying not to crack a smile- the corners of her lips twitched a little, indicating a smirk. Aurora grinned. "Hey uh, is something up? You seem… different than normal."

"Ah." Panne's smile faded. "You can sense that?"

"It's just my intuition, but; it seems like something's wrong."

"Well, no." The woman sighed. "Not wrong. Just odd. Most humans I've spoken to are nervous at first. Their heartbeat betrays them in an instant. It speeds a bit but yours is so; normal. I don't understand."

"I guess it's because I don't see you as 'Taguel'" Aurora shrugged.

"...What?"

"When I look at you I just see "A person". Like- not human, not Taguel, just a person. I'd like to say "friend" but I hardly know you yet."

"And yet you speak so freely."

"Weird, ain't it?" Aurora grinned. "Anyway, I need to… talk to someone." She glanced over at Cordelia, who still seemed to be almost emotionless. "Intuition _again_."

"She's shutting herself off, isn't she?" Panne murmured. "...She lost her fellow knights, did she not?"

"Yeah." Aurora nodded, wading through the snow. "Nice chatting with you.

Cordelia didn't even notice the girl at first; too absorbed in her thoughts. Her pegasus noticed Aurora before she did, and gently nuzzled the girl. That got Cordelia's attention.

"O-oh. Quartermaster!"

Aurora smiled thinly. "That's my job I suppose. I've seen you before, but you're not originally a Shepherd, are you girl?"

Cordelia dismounted for a moment, and was surprised that her "superior" as it were, was so much tinier than she. Everyone knew about the Shepherd's quartermaster at this point it seemed. A girl who could speak brazenly to anyone; even the royalty!

Although Cordelia knew that just about anyone could talk in such a manner to them. Cordelia bit her lip for a moment, before speaking.

"Is there something you needed, ma'am?"

"Ma'am…" Chuckled Aurora. "Gods, Cordelia, no need for that. I'm probably younger than you are and I feel like an old spinster when you call me that! No, no, just Aurora will be fine."

"V-very well!" Cordelia smiled. "But I can't imagine someone as infamous as you turning into a spinster."

"Why not?" She grinned, flicking some snow out of her hair. "I know I'll get old, and I care little for marriage."

"I don't know." Cordelia smiled sadly. "Perhaps you haven't met your prince charming yet."

Aurora giggled oddly. It started to grow louder, and soon exploded into a howl of laughter, much to Cordelia's utter bewilderment.

"Oh, oh~" Aurora finally got her breathing under some control. "Oh, my I haven't laughed that long in a while. Oh my… Cordelia, I can guarantee you there will be _no_ men making me swoon."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Virion, I wouldn't swoon for you if you rode into battle on the back of an armored bear shooting flaming arrows and destroying a thousand foes."

Cordelia clapped a hand over her mouth, hiding her laughter as the archer didn't even blink; he had grown accustomed to Aurora's rhetoric.

"Fabulous imagery my dear." He smiled, bowing. "A gentleman knows when to fold his cards. Although do I have permission to use that description? I'm sure I can find something for it!"

"Knock yourself out." Aurora rolled her eyes, turning back to Cordelia. "But no, I have no interest in romance. I'll tell you why someday, maybe."

She paused. Cordelia still had her hands over her mouth, her shoulders shaking with laughter.

"Cordelia? What now? You're not still giggling about what I said to Vir- _DEAR MERCIFUL GODS THAT'S COLD!"_

Robin stood behind her, having dumped an armload of snow upon her head, smiling. She turned slowly, and glared at him, her fists balling up.

"Oh come on, you think I couldn't have figured out that was you?" The Tactician grinned, as Aurora shook some of the snow out of her coat, cursing.

"Robin, I will drag you through the nine circles of hell and back, just so I can shove your face into a snowdrift once we get back."

"Gods, you're on a roll today." Robin muttered. "Next thing, you'll tell me the reason Lissa hasn't put her coat on yet is because of you!"

"Um. I might be to blame for that. I told her I'd get revenge for a prank she pulled a while ago. Ha! Look at her!" Aurora gestured over, and indeed, Lissa was gingerly picking over the coat- checking the pockets, sleeves, and lining for any kind of trap; expecting spiders or toads or some other unpleasantness. Finally, the girl reluctantly tugged it on. Aurora was already wading towards her- something about the snow had ignited her reserves of energy.

"Hey Lissa~" She called, putting a bit _too_ much honey into her voice. Lissa jumped, backing up a step or two away from Aurora.

"H-hi!" She grinned, in a _very_ forced manner. "Come up with that prank yet?"

"Nope~!" Aurora said. "It's forming quickly though and soon. It'll strike when you least expect it, and in the end, you'll never forget it!"

Lissa swallowed. "Can't you just prank me and get it over with?"

"After all the thought I've put into it? Gods no!" And with that she darted off, grinning like a maniac.

"Gods, she's an absolute madwoman today…"

Similar things were being mumbled all over, as the march began. Aurora was incredibly jittery and excited, and it was honestly a nice distraction from how dire things were. She flounced through the deep snow, darting about and doing all manner of things; both involving work and play. She was a whirlwind of energy, leaving deep ruts in the snow wherever she went.

Her little session had to end at some point, and it was brought to a grinding halt when she crashed directly into Stahl, who had been walking next to his horse for a while.

"Ow." She sat up, having been knocked neatly on her arse. "Hiya. Sorry about that Stahl."

He helped her to her feet and laughed. "I'd give up a lot for that energy! What's got into you?"

"No idea!" She smiled; not her usual wolfish smile, just a big, happy grin. "I just feel… really good, despite everything. I have no idea! It's so weird. It's like I could dance for hours! Do me a favor, and if I suddenly collapse, make sure I'm not like, sick or something?"

"I think that would go without saying!" Stahl blinked. "So uh, please don't collapse if you can manage that."

"I'll try not to." She grinned. "Hopefully I won't! I just feel like a child all of a sudden! It's… actually, kinda troubling." She huffed for breath, still smiling.

Stahl just chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself."

"Oh come on now. I handle objects that could kill me on a routine basis. I'm doing the job that I probably should not be doing. Gods, mother would be furious."

"Hm, I wouldn't know, I've never met your mother. I met your father once though."

"Oh, _father_ thinks that I'm in the best place. My mother is just… Highly strung." Aurora grinned. "Makes me wonder why father married her. Opposites attract, I suppose. Well no, I can't imagine being attracted to someone opposite me. Ah who cares."

Stahl just shook his head in disbelief. "You're a very strange person."

"I'll take that as a compliment, friend." Aurora chuckled. "Gods. I haven't even noticed the cold."

"...Hm." Stahl cautiously guided his horse over to Robin. "I think she might be getting delirious from the cold. Is there any way we can, y'know.. fix it?"

Robin grimaced, as Aurora darted through the snow. "I don't know if she's "delirious". I think she definitely is being a bit weird, but in all honesty, I think she just has a lot of energy in her and needs to be worn out."

"Hm." Stahl frowned. "Gods she's like a tiny child. Look at her!"

Aurora was bounding through the snow, grinning wildly as she dove about. The only person who didn't seem unsettled by her unusual behavior was Cordelia. She just smiled and shook her head; it was reassuring that even in such a dark time, someone could still act with such unbridled enthusiasm.

* * *

It was the desert that finally defeated her. Aurora grimaced, wiping sweat from her brow. Even in the shade it was blazing hot, and it was slow going- the sand was thick in many places, and it made it difficult for the horses, especially the ones pulling the carts. Fortunately, they had taken a slightly meandering route, that led them through several oasis, and a few spots where sand gave way to rock.

"Ugh…" She groaned. "Gods, the sun is absolutely blinding here…!"

Sumia nodded, sweat pouring down her brow. Because the girl was so clumsy, Aurora had elected to help her walk, both of them acting as supports against the other. They saved their energy, not speaking for the most part. It was an amusing sight, watching them stagger through the sand- not because they were tired, but simply because it was impossible to walk through it.

The Shepherds came to the top of a dune, and were met with a bizarre sight- dozens of men clad in dark red, black and violet robes, chasing after a tiny girl. Chrom didn't even hesitate, and shouted.

"Hurry!" He pointed Falchion at them. "I don't know what's happening but it cannot be good!"

Aurora just flopped into the sand, as the others dashed past her. "Careful, friends…" She called out hoarsely, taking a careful sip from her waterskin. She groaned. Even in the shade it was boiling hot. She sat and watched, unable to do anything else. She felt incredibly uneasy and a bit worthless.

"Damnations." She mumbled, closing her eyes. It was quiet up here, the sounds of battle far away. She sighed bitterly, as she watched. She couldn't leave the cart, but she wanted nothing more to go and assist her friends. She sighed, and busied herself, cleaning and checking the spare weapons- cleaning them and carefully checking for signs of wear. The desert heat was slightly alleviated in the covered wagon.

Aurora gave up and sat down- what was the point? She had checked everything this morning. Instead, she drew her fencing sabre, examining it.

 _What could I do to make myself more useful…?_ She thought. _All I do is signal, and if I ever had to fight more than one person at a time, I'd probably die. Hell, one person is nearly enough._

She considered what she could do.

 _Perhaps a bit of trickery wouldn't hurt… It'd be handy in a pinch._

She was drawn out of her thoughts by the sounds of chattering Shepherds. Seems like they were already back; Aurora peeked out and could already make out two new faces. One somewhat older, and scarred. The other, younger and perky.

"Huh."

The girl caught her eye in particular; she was clad in the weirdest-looking clothing that appeared to be made of some kind of… scales? Her hair was a strange golden color, that almost seemed greenish. And were her ears _pointed._

 _Manakete. I don't know if you're real or not; or even a god, Naga, but if you are, you do_ _ **not**_ _disappoint._

She grinned, perching on the back of the wagon, as Chrom approached.

"Two more mouths for me to feed, fearless leader? No worries, I'll feed em anyway. Shall we go save your sister?"

Chrom grinned back, though his was a bit tight and grim.

"Right. Get ready to move out." Aurora nodded, and scrambled onto the top of the cart, so she could see everything.

"All's ready Captain!" She grinned, giving a mock salute with her sabre. "Let's save Lady Emmeryn and put that dastard Gangrel in his place!"

The cart lurched forward, and she barely caught herself, lest she be flung into the sand below. The small Manakete had at some point clambered up onto the cart, grinning at Aurora broadly.

"Hiya! I'm Nowi!"

Aurora grinned. Ricken was shorter than her, sure, but she practically towered over this girl. She savored it, as she spoke, hiding her glee.

"Aurora. Charmed~"

The Shepherds moved, heading towards the Plegian capital, in high spirits, and ready to do whatever it would take to save their Exalt; ready to charge the very gates of hell and fight an army of Risen if they had to. Ready to save Ylisse from Gangrel's claws.

But they would never be ready for tomorrow.

Nobody could have been ready.

* * *

 **Okay, I admit this chapter is all over the place a bit, but it was damned fun to write. And a mild cliffhanger, although we know what will happen next. (*sobs uncontrollably*) Anyway, if anyone has preferences over who Chrom should marry, I'd like to know!**

 **Feel free to pelt me with love/like/mild-disinterest/dislike/disgust/hate/loathe entirely!**

 **AND IF YOU DON'T?! WELL THEN…**

 **THEN…!**

 **I'll cry. I'll cry in front of your friends and family and tell them its because you wouldn't be my friend.**

 **Bye everyone, love youuuuuuuuuu…!**


	5. Chapter 5

**GOOGLE DOCS. STOP. STOP IT. JUST STOP.**

 **STOP DELETING MY WORK. PLEASE**

 **Sorry about that. It's annoying, when your work goes away for no reason. Anyway, I'm glad this is going well; Yay!**

 **Anyway… uh… sadness ahead… yay…**

 **This chapter is a little short.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Chapter Five**

Aurora could only watch.

The Risen came from nowhere, shooting the pegasi right out of the sky.

Aurora could only watch.

Gangrel, delivered his ultimatum; the Fire Emblem, or Emmeryn would die.

She could only watch as Emmeryn stepped forward, and shouted to the sky, her voice powerful enough that it rang out far and wide.

"Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do. See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!"

Aurora could only watch and scream, as Emmeryn stepped into air. Everything seemed to slow; Emmeryn tumbled down, with almost eerie grace and poise and calm. And Aurora felt a horrible wrenching sensation when the Exalt slammed into earth.

"No." She muttered, her legs giving out under her, tumbling to the ground in shock. "N-no…"

Aurora was barely aware of the Shepherds retreat, covered by the Feroxi army; she didn't even realize that people were rapidly hitching up the carts and spurring them into motion. Someone yanked her up onto their horse; Sully. Aurora nearly tumbled off, but righted herself, still dazed.

Everything was wrong. How could this happen? Aurora was so distraught Sully had to grab her and yank her upright.

"Hold _on_ damn you!" She shouted, tears in her eyes.

Nobody there had ever seen Sully cry before. If Aurora needed a true sign of how dire things were, that was the one. She held on, unfocused and dazed, almost unaware of the dark clouds looming above and around them, and the rains that began pouring down.

 _Gods…_

They were slowing. Aurora felt a prickle run down her neck. Slowly, she drew her sabre, while Sully readied her lance. Plegians. They had to fight. There was nothing else for it.

Nobody wanted to fight; not even their enemies. Everything was empty. Sully spurred her horse on, thrusting forth with her lance, while Amy swiped at any foe she could reach. Whenever she felt the sensation of striking a target, she felt… _hollow._

They just fought. It was like going through the motions; but as soon as it began it was over. Sully slowed, and Aurora dismounted. She staggered a bit, in the muck and slime of the midmire, and slogged to the wagons, making sure everyone was either mounted up on a horse or in a cart.

She pulled herself into a wagon, groaning, covered in mud and collapsing on the floor of the cart, rather ungracefully. She pulled herself onto a seat, sighing miserably. There was a numb silence in the cart; she didn't recognize all of the faces; there were five others in the cart. Gaius, Lon'qu (in the far corner; even _he_ looked pale), Nowi (sobbing into Aurora's lap at this point), and two others; at first glance, the blonde appeared to be female, but Aurora noted a few subtle features that made his gender more clear. He was praying, eyes closed and hands clasped. The other was a woman; clad in dark mage robes, and giving off a very unsettling vibe. She kept her eyes low, purposefully avoiding attention.

Aurora stroked Nowi's hair softly, leaning back as the tiny Manakete wept. She rocked her a bit.

"That's it." She murmured. "Cry it all out."

Nowi looked up, face and eyes red. "W-why aren't _you_ crying?"

Aurora blinked, touching her own face. "I don't know…" She murmured. "I was crying a moment ago. But maybe I don't have any tears left…" She looked down, smiling gently at Nowi. "Maybe a few of those tears you're shedding are for me, and anyone else who can't cry."

Nowi nodded, tears still falling from her face. "I-I'll make sure to cry for them too…!" She buried herself back into Aurora's arms, and the Quartermaster leaned back, managing the smallest, bleakest little smile.

"This isn't over, r-right?" She asked, a bit shakily. "It can't be over now!" Her voice was desperate, and cracked. Surprisingly, it was Lon'qu who answered. Curt, but strong.

"Not while Gangrel breathes."

Aurora smiled grimly. "I suppose it has to come to that, doesn't it?" There was no pleasure in her laugh; just bitterness. "Gods…"

"Naga save us…" The priest murmured.

"Still looks pretty bleak to me, Wolfy." Gaius sighed. "The Exalt… well, I don't need to say it."

"Yeah." Aurora laughed, hollowly. "Do you know, when I first joined the Shepherds I met her? I don't think I've ever respected someone as highly as Emmeryn. It was like being near her just radiated peace and gentle kindness; like… like… I don't know, but after all this…

The world will be a lesser place without her."

"I suppose it falls to us then." The man across from her said, looking her in the eye.

Aurora studied him for a long moment, before replying softly. "Yeah… It does."

Gaius just sighed, slipping another lollipop into his mouth. Uncharacteristically, he offered one to Aurora, who took it and gave it to Nowi.

"Here." She murmured. "It'll help, at least a tiny bit." Gaius managed a weak chuckle.

"Or she'll become hyperactive…"

"I doubt we'd notice." Aurora grinned feebly back. "But… She might be thousands of years old, but she's got the heart of a child. I wouldn't begrudge her a little happiness."

"...Heh." Gaius shook his head. "You're a lot more clever than you look, Wolfy."

"I dunno if it's cleverness." Aurora said. "I'm just… coping. That's all we can do at the moment, right?"

They rode on in silence.

* * *

Robin stood with his arms folded in the weapons tent, as Aurora read off their supplies. They had regrouped, and were on the march towards Gangrel's army. Aurora finished the readings, looking up. Robin seemed pleased, but Aurora's expression was grim.

"I don't know." She confessed. "We're up against the entire Plegian army, and I don't know if what we have is enough. At first glance, yeah, we're all armed and fed, but… Y'know. The Plegian army has a massive edge over us. I can't imagine what exactly their moral is like, but, odds are? It's fairly bloody high."

Robin smirked a bit. "Well, actually, I have some good news for you. They're deserting."

"What…? Are you saying- oh hell, of course. Emmeryn."

The tactician nodded. "Yes. They're scattering, Aurora."

The woman smiled slowly, her familiar incisor-wide smile. "Heh. Well what do you know, maybe her speech really did work... I never would have thought… Hey, Robin?"

"Yes?"

"Keep us alive long enough to tear Gangrel to little bits. His people deserve better."

Robin blinked, but turned away, a bit unsettled. "I'll do my best…" He made his way out of the tent, while Aurora went to work cleaning a few spearblades, using a thick leather glove along with the cloth to avoid slicing open her hand. She was interrupted from her work by Gregor, who came in holding a rather battered sword.

Aurora chuckled. "Banged it up a bit, haven't we? No worries." She made her way further into the tent; it was a bit disorganized, and she had to wade through a few things. Gregor smiled broadly.

"Gregor does not hold back. This unfortunately is meaning that when Gregor's sword hits a shield that is being stronger than his sword, Gregor's sword does not stay in shape."

"It's alright. All it means is that you're pulling your weight." Aurora examined a new steel blade, examining it, checking the weight carefully. "Try this one. If it doesn't work, I have a few more for you."

Gregor took the blade and swung it at a beam Aurora had in the center of the room, made expressly for the purpose of testing a weapon. The sword sank into the wood with a satisfying _thunk_. The merc nodded, grinning as he sheathed it.

"This will be doing nicely! Gregor thanks tiny Quartermaster."

Aurora chuckled. Even the jab at her stature seemed friendly, coming from the man. "Don't mention it. Maybe sometime we can spar, eh? I need some practice." She glanced woefully at her sabre. "I've only got a few sessions in these past weeks."

"Why is Aurora wishing to fight? She does not go on the battlefield!" Gregor frowned, confused.

"Ah, well, not being on the battlefield doesn't exclude me from battle." She explained, remembering her encounter with Aversa. "I… had a close call recently. Took a spear to the thigh. Lucky thing she didn't have any spare tomes on her, else I _would_ have died."

"Gregor thinks he is understanding. Aurora does not wish to rely anymore on others, yes?" He smirked a bit.

"Well, yes!" She conceded. "The only time I was in a battle was back in the midmire, and we were desperate then. And Sully didn't let me take any hits."

"Hmmm…" Gregor leaned against the beam, thinking. "Let Gregor see you fight then!" He reached over and tugged out a practice sword, grinning. "After all, Gregor cannot let comrades be slacking if he is not!"

Aurora chuckled, pulling a slimmer one out of the same barrel. "Fine, but not in the weapons tent. Chrom damages our practice gear enough as it is."

They stepped out, Gregor loosely swinging his arms and cracking his shoulder. He grinned, as they made their way to a wide enough space to avoid damaging anything. "Come then; show Gregor what you are having!"

Aurora grinned back, holding her blade out, pointed at Gregor, angled slightly, and ready to swing. A few Shepherds gathered around, mostly just curious; it was always interesting, watching a sparring match.

Gregor kept his own blade up, a bit more loosely than Aurora did. They circled each other, trying to bait the other into striking first. Gregor made the first move, feinting to the left and then swinging the wooden sword aggressively. Aurora barely had time to block, and staggered from the force. She locked her blade against his, sliding in close and using the lack of distance to disorient the more experienced opponent, allowing her to duck under his blade and retreat a bit.

Gregor smiled. "Is good." He whipped forward, and again Aurora was barely able to block, nearly knocking the sword from her hand. She stumbled back a few feet, keeping her distance. Gods, the man truly could fight. She tested the air, jabbing several times to force Gregor back a bit, until he batted her blade aside. She actually _did_ fall this time, but rolled to her feet, puffing.

Gregor smiled, holding his practice sword over his shoulder.

"Gregor is thinking Aurora will be needing to move fast to beat him."

 _Don't I know it_. She thought wryly, as she swung low, then high; the first swing slow, and the second fast. Gregor leaned his head back, just evading the swing. It was the closest she came to a fight. Precision was all she had, and she would use it, jabbing another flurry of thrusts, driving Gregor back a bit, and giving her room to breathe again.

 _Maybe…_ She tested the waters, slipping close with a rising slash, noting the way Gregor blocked it. And then she was sent flying a few feet back, landing on her arse. The man had parried her effortlessly, and managed to land a blow that would have killed her, had it been a real sword.

Gregor knelt next to her, sweating and breathing heavily.

"Gregor thinks that you are not being bad at all. But you keep training yes? Lose to Gregor, it is not big. Lose to man with real steel?"

"I'd be dead." She grinned, sitting up, dazed. "Thanks anyway… It's always good to get a reality check now and then."

"Gregor agrees!" He slapped her back with a laugh, before standing and sauntering off. Aurora just sat there, gasping for breath. She stayed where she was, her face red.

"It's good to see you training." Frederick noted. Aurora glanced up at him with a grin.

"Yeah… Although Gregor is _far_ above my level. I'll just be happy if I can last a few extra seconds."

"Gregor has experience." Frederick smiled cooly at Aurora. "You have very little. It's only natural. Besides, you did fairly well, considering."

"I'll take what I can get." She pushed herself upright, smiling. "Anyway… I should get back to work."

She made her way back to the weapons tent, staggering a bit. She was tired, but felt fairly good.

 _Let's end a war, shall we?_ Aurora smiled grimly, as she went about her business. If she couldn't be the one to put Gangrel to the blade, then she could at least be the one who sharpened the weapon that found its way to his heart.

 **Last call for Chrom's wife guys, because he'll be engaged next chapter. The other pairings will happen, but Chrom has a modicum of priority, for obvious reasons. Anyway, enough of that…**

 **So whatcha think? Am I doin' good? I try to do good, but it can be hard to tell. I HOPE I'm doing good. Just let me know, please. I like to get at least one review per chapter, but y'know. I'll take what I can get.**

 **Have a nice day everyone~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, Chrom has been settled! It was mostly unanimous, and I wasn't too surprised. Still, thanks for your input guys. Also, I'm gonna try to respond to every review I get here. Unless they're too short or a troll comment. If I have something to say about it I will.**

 **I'll also answer a few from previous chapters as well.**

 **kinbarri tan - I'm not going to answer your guess just yet; you'll find out if you were right before too long, I promise. Wait a few chapters, because I don't wanna spoil anything.**

 **J053D4N13L35C083D0** **\- The canon of this doesn't** _ **really**_ **matter that much does it? I mean, we are talking about a fanfiction some random person is typing out of boredom.**

 **Did that sound mean? I didn't intend for that if it did. so sorry.**

 **Emblem of Light- Out of curiosity, who _does_ Aurora remind you of?**

 **That's it for responses for now. I might do some more, but this is getting a bit long. I wrote the first scene of this chapter while listening to unfitting music. Anyone else guilty of doing that?**

 **Chapter Six**

Aurora stood atop the cart, hidden behind a ridge. She could see the battle, but it was unlikely she would be seen. She could see so clearly. The massive plains, half of which was grassy and alive, and the other half was barren and dead. Gangrel stuck out like a sore thumb; dressed in gaudy colors, his crown shining, and his jagged sword spewing lightning.

"I gotta get some of those." She mused, casting her gaze to the shepherds; she could pick out a few; Chrom was easy, just look for messy blue hair; Sumia was nearby of course, picking off targets who came too close. Robin was at the center, directing and making commands, calling the shots. Nowi was easy to see as well; a bit hard to miss a massive bloody dragon, spewing white-gold flames. And there was Miriel, throwing fireballs with alarming precision.

Aurora gave up on trying to find Kellam after about five minutes.

"Heh… Looks like a scythe through wheat." She grinned morbidly, eying their progress. The girl felt a prickle run down her neck and went low. A shadow flew overhead.

"Oh _balls_." She muttered, sliding off the wagon, and rolling underneath it.

The witch. Judging from the thin scar across her chest, she was looking for vengeance. This time, she rode her pegasus, and was more heavily armed; no letting the little quartermaster escape this time. Aurora darted from cover and behind a rock.

"Well well;" She crooned from her hiding place. "What have we here? An old hag, looking for another round?"

Aversa spurred her pegasus and it flew into the air. _Damn_. Aurora couldn't reach her. Her eyes landed upon a wagon, and a wicked idea formed. Maybe she could…

"Come out, little one~" Aversa sang, lance in one hand and tome in the other; not a fire tome, judging by the cover. It seemed the woman was here to kill, and not for arson this time. "I want to finish… playing with you."

Aurora slipped from wagon to wagon; she remembered something Cordelia had told her, on their way to Plegia for the first time- Fliers look for movement; it was the easiest way to make out a target.

The small woman moved slowly, sticking to shadows. She only sped up when Aversa most definitely was looking the other way. Aurora ducked into a supply wagon, grinning. She gripped a long pole, used for setting up the mess tent; useless as a conventional weapon, but then, since when did she intend to use it conventionally? She worked quickly and silently, knowing Aversa would soon be bored of their game of cat and mouse. She bound a knife to the pole, and nodded her approval, smirking.

"All right you crazed bitch… try _this_ on for size…" She whispered, peeking out- Aversa was in the air, lowering; just in range for a magic attack… but also for her new toy. Aurora gripped it and lashed out quickly, slicing the black pegasus's wing; she whinnied in pain and landed. Aurora felt a bit bad for that.

"You _underhanded little-"_ Before Aversa could finish, the pole lashed out, jabbing at her face- she barely grabbed ahold of it and jarred it aside before it impaled her. She held fast, glaring. Aurora grinned broadly and twisted;

Aversa's grip was strong; a bit too much. She wasn't fastened to her seat like most riders were on pegasi, and the twist spun her right out of her saddle, rolling her on the ground. She kept rolling, and turned the momentum back on Aurora, who let go, before she was flung like a rag doll. Without hesitating, she kicked some dirt into Aversa's face, retreating into another wagon. The food cart.

She drew her sword, thinking. Fighting Aversa head on again would be suicide; there wouldn't be any cavalry to save her _this_ time. She glanced around, and remembered something. Gangrel's sword popped into her mind.

 _I might not be able to make a magical lightning sword… but this will do._

She yanked open a barrel full of oil, and dipped her blade in it. She smirked. Normally, the oil was used to start cooking fires or to light arrows and torches; a mix of resin and animal fat and other things. And _very_ flammable. She grinned as she hopped out, dragging her sword loudly on the metal wheels of the wagon.

Aversa turned, and leapt back, as a flaming fencing sabre whirled at her. She yelped in a most unladylike manner as the flames nearly ignited the feather decorations on her armor. She raised her hand, readying a powerful spell, but had difficulty concentrating on it, as Aurora relentlessly attacked. Now it was a different game. As long as she kept on the offensive, Aversa would be forced back, and unable to ready a spell or proper attack. She might not land a hit, but the flames made it clear how impractical Aversa's garb was.

 _Robin would love this._ Aurora thought dryly, leaping forward- she had been careful not to oil up the entire sword, so as not to burn her hand, but it was definitely uncomfortable. If she ever did this again, she'd need a proper gauntlet.

Aversa was forced up on the ridge, cursing and glaring. She was regaining her footing, and soon she'd be able to properly counter this barrage of attacks, but Aurora was having none of it. She leapt again, and Aversa nearly fell backwards from the ridge, but held her lance out for balance.

It was at this point, that the flames started to die down a bit. Aversa began to smirk, but Aurora had none of it, throwing the blade at the mage; she ducked, and Aurora lunged, tackling her. Aversa's weapons were knocked away, as the two slid down the hill. Aurora landed a few punches, but Aversa was wising up; as they fell, she grabbed a rock and slammed it into the smaller woman's stomach; she was forced off, and slid on the ground, gasping. She backed up, as Aversa approached her, on her feet and smiling smugly. But Aurora was grinning back, despite being bruised and definitely beaten.

"Well well… It seems I've won twice. Your clever, and feisty, I'll grant you that. But… What are _you_ grinning at?" Aversa raised the rock in her hand slowly.

"Gangrel's dead. That's what." Aurora's smile widened. "Chrom just ran him through."

"What?!" Aversa hesitated.

"Yep." Aurora closed her eyes. "So what'll it be? Dash my brains out, or run away?

Aversa actually seemed to consider it.

"Oh it would satisfy me to murder you _oh so much_ my dear. But in the end, It doesn't matter. This is far more entertaining. She began climbing the ridge, smirking. "Pegasi can run as well as they can fly. I'll be gone. Besides, I think I've proven myself over you. But this isn't our last fight."

"Hag." Aurora spat, her grin widening, becoming almost Cheshire-like. She stood and shouted back up. "Too cowardly to kill a little girl? Well don't worry, witch! Aurora is always willing to kill you!"

Aversa just looked over her shoulder, smiling coyly. "You're free to come and try… little girl." And with that, she was gone. Aurora groaned, doubling over. Seems Aversa had gotten a few more punches and kicks in then she had thought; she could feel the bruises forming; her lip was split and swollen, and she'd probably get a black eye. At least the only blood was on her mouth.

She staggered towards the Shepherds, grinning ear to ear. She had just got her ass kicked. But she learned a few new tricks and more importantly…

The war was over.

She slowly staggered, but was starting to feel weak in the knees. She almost fell, but someone caught her. Two someones, actually. She looked up, and smiled.

"Hi Ricken… Nowi." She slowly stood, with the two acting as crutches.

"W-we saw you coming and thought we'd come meet you but... Gods what _happened_?"

"A little run-in with Aversa. I'd really appreciate a healer. After they're done with anything serious."

"Ooh! Oh!" Nowi bounced. "We'll take you to Libra! I can carry you both!" She reached for her dragonstone.

"N-no, please don't!" Aurora yelped. "I couldn't take flying right now. I'd lose my stomach."

"Seconded." Ricken smiled gently. "Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Hmf!" Nowi pouted. "You better promise! I _love_ giving rides!"

"Later, I promise. After I've had some time to relax."

"How did it go? Did you win?" Ricken said excitedly. "Is- is she dead?"

"Nah." Aurora sighed. "I almost had it, but she's _much_ better than I am. She only ran off because she realized Gangrel was dead. She was awfully nonplussed about it. Kinda troubling. But she's long gone."

They half-carried her all the way back to the Shepherds. They had formed a group around Chrom, who was holding Sumia's hands. They couldn't hear him, but they did hear the collective " _oooh"_ as he knelt down and gave her a ring. The two embraced and kissed, and everyone exploded into cheers; Aurora managing a feeble cry of joy, drowned out by Nowi's squeal and Ricken's gleeful shout- even Lon'qu, Tharja and Miriel were smiling- and they were the most tight-faced of the bunch. Frederick was openly crying a bit.

"Heya!" Aurora shouted weakly; there were a few gasps. "Hate to utterly ruin your precious, beautiful moment, but for the love of all that is wonderful and holy, can I please _please_ get a healer?" She coughed painfully, her verboseness coming back to bite her in the arse.

"Naga save us." Libra shook his head, as Ricken and Nowi sat her down. He approached and knelt, holding a mend staff close to her face. "What in the world did you do, fall off a cliff?"

"...Yes." Aurora said flatly. "I had Aversa in a headlock at the time. Seems she's made it her mission to kill me."

"Aversa?" Libra frowned.

"Ahhh, the witch lady. Dresses like an armored strumpet; that's the nicest way I can describe it. Rides a black pegasus."

"I remember. Gangrel's tactician." Libra nodded grimly, as Aurora guided him to the worst of her bruises. "What happened?"

"I guess she didn't take too well to the scar I put over her chest." Mumbled Aurora, feeling a dozen or so eyes on her. "She's made a personal vendetta."

"How'd you survive?" Flavia, surprisingly. She didn't expect the Khan herself to address her so directly. "That woman could put _me_ in the ground."

"Luck and a few clever tricks that I do _not_ recommend anyone tries." Aurora said. She recounted her tale; hiding behind wagons and rocks, her over-the-top and impractical; but successful plan, and how she eventually gave up and just decided to wing it, concluding with the tumble down the ridge and Aversa's retreat.

Basilio burst into a roar of laughter, slapping the girl's back as she stood. "Remind me to buy this lass a drink or two! She's earned it with a harebrained scheme like that! Sounds like something I'd have tried to pull off."

"In hindsight, everything after the fire went out was really stupid." Aurora grinned, nearly falling from the force of the smack. "But I'd _love_ a drink right now, to be honest."

A few chuckles rang through the crowd. She smiled at Libra, nodding. The Priest closed his eyes and smiled serenely.

"Well…" She suddenly grinned. "What in the nine hells are we just… standing here for? The war's over isn't it? W-we get to go home soon, right?"

Chrom nodded. "Shepherds! Once we finish our business here, we return home!"

There was a massive cheer- a huge roar through the crowd. Aurora yelled with the rest of them, before flopping onto the grass. "If anyone wants help loading the wagons, go to hell!"

There was some laughter.

"I'm serious. You take a tumble down a rocky hillside while getting the crap beat out of you by a sociopathic Plegian woman some time!"

More laughter.

Robin helped her back to her feet, shaking his head.

"I can't tell if you should be a quartermaster, a tactician or a comedian, Aurora." He shook his head. "I think you made a clever ploy, for having so little time."

"Ha!" Aurora grinned, as half the shepherds headed back towards the ridge, and the other half towards Plegia castle nearby, to collect any reparations and free any prisoners of war. That was where Robin headed, so Aurora ambled along as well.

"Robin, you'd outpace me any day if I was a proper tactician. I was lucky, more than anything. Aversa could have speared me like a fish."

Robin shrugged, and suddenly giggled. "What a strange day. A war's over, you have a vendetta against you, and our own Prince Chrom is getting married."

"What about you?" Aurora asked suddenly, honestly curious. "Have you ever had any thoughts of getting married?"

"Not yet; I-I mean, nothing serious. I suppose a few thoughts flickered into mind, but... Not yet. I'm not saying I never will but…"

"But…?"

"It would be somewhat difficult." He admitted. "I don't know many women who would have an interest in a man like me."

"Can't see why not." Aurora shrugged. "You're in a pretty high position; "best friend of the exalt" and all that."

"Chrom isn't going to take the title. Out of respect for Emmeryn. He'll technically "be" the exalt, but his title won't change."

"Fine, best friend of the technically-exalted one. And besides, you aren't a bad guy. I can see you with a wife." She chuckled. "She'd probably have you whipped in moments."

"Oh? And what about _you?_ Didn't you say something about "never getting married"? I don't mean to pry, but I am curious about that."

"Ah." She smiled softly. "You were sneaking up behind me with an armload of snow. I said I "cared little for marriage." I didn't say I wasn't going to ever get married."

"Well what _are_ your feelings on marriage? Now you've gotten me all curious."

"I think it can either be a legal process or an emotional one." Aurora shrugged. "If it has no feeling, then there's something wrong. If two people _truly_ feel for each other? Then it's wonderful. Mother and Father for instance; you couldn't come from different backgrounds. Mother was poor and lived in a virtual _slum_. And father was a high-class recorder. Hell, mama- mother, she was pregnant with me, but father cared about her so much that her married her anyway. And they love each other to bits.

But for me… well, no. It doesn't appeal, at least right now."

"Oh come on, you're not going to leave me hanging are you?"

Aurora went silent for a long while, then smiled softly. "Oh Robin, I'll tell you, one day. Not today. I'm sure you can keep a secret but… It's a big secret. And sometimes, I think it's best to let them lie for a while. Not forever, but… for a while."

Robin looked concerned, but respected her silence. Lissa suddenly stormed up; she was a nervous wreck; hair a bit frazzled, eyes a bit wide.

" _Auroraaaaa!"_ She pleaded. "I can't take it anymore! Every step I take I'm scared to _death_ you're about to pull something! Prank me already! Get it over with! You said it would be big, so where is it!?"

"Do you _really_ want to know, Lissa?" Aurora grinned, suddenly much more fiercely. Lissa squeaked, and Robin felt a nervous prickle run down his spine. The princess gulped, before nodding meekly.

"P-please." She begged, almost tearfully. "I'm going to go insane."

Aurora's smile got a bit more gentle. "I put it off after… Emmeryn. I'm sure you understand. But you know what? I've left you out on a limb long enough…"

Lissa looked up, wide-eyed and hopeful.

" _Nothing."_ Aurora whispered, borderline radiating malevolence. Lissa stared with blank incomprehension.

" _What._ "

"I haven't made any plan, any prank, _anything._ I just strung you right along and let you drive yourself into a panic. And just think, if I wanted to, I would have dragged it out for years. But you don't deserve that, Lissa; you're much too sweet. And Maribelle would have my guts for garters, but that's a secondary reason. Consider this a lesson."

"You… you… you…!" Lissa trembled, first with shock, and then with pure unbridled rage. Her face turned red and her cheeks puffed out. "You _jerk!"_ She punched Aurora, somewhat ineffectually, and stomped away in a huff.

"Gods." Robin shuddered. "You're _terrifying_."

* * *

Aurora sat idly on the back of a cart, her eyes lidded slightly, basking in the sun. She was taken out of her reverie by a soft, stuttering voice.

"Um excuse me… M-may I sit here?"

Aurora glanced up and nodded, smiling. "Sure, Olivia. Go right ahead." She scooted aside a little, and the timid girl sat next to her, hugging her knees softly.

"I um… h-heard about your fight…" She stammered, eyes low. "I was wondering something… When you, um… fought, were you frightened?"

"Were you?" Aurora counted. Olivia nodded, blushing a little.

"...Me too. A little." Aurora admitted. "But after the initial fear, I was just… angry. Furious. I just wanted to punch that stupid smug face."

Olivia giggled. "You sound like Khan Basilio."

"Yeah. Never would have imagined I'd get along so famously with him." Aurora grinned. "If only all the people I met offered me drinks! I'd… actually, I'd be a vagrant drunk. That would be terrible."

Olivia raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment. The two sat for a while as the other Shepherds loaded things on the wagon. Aurora felt a sudden chill run down her spine.

"What the…?" She grimaced. "That was weird. I just felt… _really_ weird for a second."

"Oh! Y-you felt it too? Thank gods, I thought I was imagining things."

"You." An incredibly unsettling voice cut the air like a razor. Aurora turned, and felt a chill, as she made eye contact with Tharja. There was an eerie crackle, and then a hiss; and Aurora felt even more unsettled.

"What are your intentions for Robin. Speak plainly. The hex I just cast will _kill_ you if you lie."

Aurora stared in disbelief. "I don't _have_ any intentions for him. He's a friend."

"Hmm…" Tharja seemed to muse on this for a moment, before shrugging. "Well, you're not dead, so you're being honest." She made the same sound again, and Aurora felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She scowled at Tharja, as the dark mage turned to leave.

"Hey." She said, coldly. "I don't think anyone would appreciate you going around hexing people. Imagine if I reported this to Chrom."

"You won't." Tharja seemed _amused_ by the idea. "And even if you did, I might have been bluffing. Maybe I misinterpreted you as a threat. After all, I don't plan on bothering you again."

"Hmf." Aurora didn't like it, but Tharja had a point. No harm had really been done, but still.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you." She growled.

"Watch all you like." Tharja seemed to be blowing her off, ignoring her thinly-veiled threats. Alright, if that was the case, it was time for outright threats.

"Let me put this differently." She put her fists on her hips, glaring at Tharja's back; the plegian paused, as if sensing the change in tone. "If I find out _anyone's_ been hurt by your curses, seriously or otherwise… _**You're going to have a bad time.**_ "

Tharja actually hesitated, before nodding cooly. "Understood." She said blandly. "Now, are you done bothering me?"

"Yep!" Aurora said, more cheerfully. "Do what you will!" She hopped back onto the cart and… Olivia was gone. Probably couldn't stand the tension. Or she was on a different cart. Either way it didn't matter. She lay back with a groan.

 _Gods, I hope I didn't just make a second dark mage as an enemy._ Aurora thought. _It's bad enough having one._

"Oy, 'Roara!"

"Only one person uses that name…" Aurora grinned. "Whatcha need Vaike?"

"Have you seen my axe?"

" _Again?_ " Aurora say up, staring in disbelief, about to go on a verbal tirade. Vaike grinned, holding his axe in his hand.

"Gotcha didn't I? Nah, Teach was just coming over to say 'hi'."

Aurora stared at him blankly. She tried to keep a straight face, but failed. A slow, goofy grin splitting across her face. "Heheh… Who could imagine… _Vaike_ of all people fooled me. Nice one. Looks like I owe _you_ a beer now."

"You should come and drink with us sometime!"

"Who's _us_?" Aurora raised her brow a little.

"Uh, The Vaike, obviously, Stahl, Sully, Gaius, Lon'qu even shows up now and then… Oh, and Gregor too! Who else…? It's on the tip of my tongue…"

"Kellam?"

"Yeah!" Vaike nodded quickly. "Kellam!"

Aurora grinned. "I'll think about it. Might be fun, especially with you lot getting drunk. Though I doubt Lon'qu drinks enough for that."

"Heh, y'never know! Anyway, seeya later!" He trotted off, to help load a few more barrels of gold up. Plegia had _plenty_ to spare, and would have a _lot_ left over.

Aurora smiled. "No rest for the wicked I suppose. Who next?"

The next one was Maribelle.

"Hi Mari." Aurora smiled. "Here to scold me for being reckless, or for tormenting Lissa?"

"What's this about Lissa?" Maribelle frowned.

"Nothing." Aurora shook her head, deciding to keep that under her hat for now.

"No, I didn't actually come to scold you; although you _were_ reckless. I… wanted to ask you a question, actually."

"Huh, seems like everyone does today. Whatcha need?"

"I know this will sound strange, but, um, there's a small rumor that I've been hearing for- well, years, really. I just never got up the courage to ask you." Maribelle fiddled with her parasol, a bit nervously.

"A rumor, about me?" Aurora blinked, surprised. Maribelle shifted, her face flushing a little.

"I promise that I will consider you no differently, whether it is true or not, but after it has been floating around as much as it has, I simply _must_ know the truth. The fact is, a number of nobles claim… well…" She breathed slowly, calming herself. "It's gone on long enough! Is it true, that before your father married her, your mother was… um… A courtesan?"

Aurora tilted her head. "Absolutely. But I'm not ashamed, and neither is she, or Father. She did it for food because she had so little money and no family or skills to aid her. She quit, once she found she was carrying me; ever wondered why I don't take after my father? Now you know."

"So, your father married her _after_ she ceased her… 'career'?" Maribelle tilted her head. "I merely wish to know…"

"Yeah." Aurora nodded. "She was basically a beggar at that point. Saved him from a mugger in the streets by hitting him with a branch." She chuckled. "Father took her in and they grew fond of each other, and, well… the rest is history."

"I… see." Maribelle lowered her gaze. "I'm dreadfully sorry for asking in such an… accusatory manner. It seems the rumors are only partly true."

"Partly?"

"Well, some of the more malicious ones claim her married your mother after… hiring her services."

Aurora burst into laughter. Maribelle huffed, and glared at Aurora a bit. Aurora's giggles died down and she shook her head. "Oh, _gods_ no."

"I see. Thank you so much for your honesty. I… assume you don't want me just shouting this out."

"Please, keep it under your hat." Aurora smiled. "I trust you enough for that at least. It's not even a secret, really, but I'd rather people don't widely know."

"I understand." Maribelle smiled. "We'll be moving soon. Best get some rest while you can."

"Right." Aurora climbed into the back of the wagon, laying on a few tightly closed bags of flower like a makeshift cot. It had been a terribly long day. She would sleep deeply, in all probability.

 _Peace._ She thought. It was quiet here. Even when the convoy began moving, it was surprisingly quiet, save for the muffled sounds of the troops singing a triumphant marching song. It didn't matter. Aurora was too tired to care. She just wanted to…

Sleep for a little while…

* * *

 **WOW. I didn't realize how long this chapter was. The page count is at like 12. That's more than usual. Started around 7PM. It's 1:30AM now. No breaks. Gonna go to sleep after this, I think. Anyway, lot of ground to cover.**

 **There's more coming. After all, the war against Valm is right around the corner, right?**

 **Right?**

 **WRONG!**

 **Three years is a** _ **bloody**_ **long time, even if you try to skip them for the sake of gameplay and story cohesiveness... But this isn't a GAME.**

 **It's a lame story about a game XD**

 **Obviously I won't fill** _ **every day**_ **for the next three years, but I WOULD like to fill some holes in. I'm not sure what those holes are, but work with me guys.**

 **Now, for the obligatory beg!**

 **Please please please please please please please please please please please**

 **Leave a word of feedback. c: It would make me happy.**

 **Good night everybody! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember how my first drafts for chapter five disappeared? They came back somehow. I'M NOT OKAY WITH THIS**

 **I had a lot of fun with this one. Making people uncomfortable in my stories is something I enjoy tremendously.**

 **I do wanna address one thing. If you favorite or follow this story, please leave a review. Even if it's short or silly. I LIKE silly. I can guess you like it because you faved it, but I'd like to know "why" and more importantly, how I can improve!**

 **Emblem of Light: I had to look up those characters; I gotta say Aurora does look a bit like them, when I picture her. Just, with glasses and a ponytail.**

 **J053D4N13L35C083D0** **: Please don't piss off the shippers. Everyone is entitled to their opinion, and I think inciting rage- however silly and unjustified it would be, just makes this less friendly than I would like it to be. Can't we just get along?**

 **Anyway, enjoy, everybody!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Aurora lay in an actual bed for the first time in weeks. She had taken for granted what it was like to sleep on such a soft and cozy surface. She groaned into the pillow. She didn't want to get up, but if Frederick didn't see her outside at least _once_ he would absolutely assume the worst. She stood and sighed, making her way out of her room. She slowly walked through the halls of the castle, running her fingers along the intricate stonework of the walls.

It felt good to be home. Nobody wanted her dead here. And it felt so safe. She stared out the window, smiling demurely.

"What are you staring at, Man-Spawn?" Panne stood nearby, head tilted to the side.

"Oh. Hello." Aurora smiled at the Taguel, who remained stoic. "I was just thinking to myself. It's… surreal, isn't it?"

"Surreal?"

"Yeah. It's strange. We don't have to march or fight or kill; at least, not for a little while."

Panne looked out the window as well, thoughtfully. She was silent for a long while, before nodding. "It is strange."

"Panne? Can I ask you something?"

The Taguel looked the girl in the eyes. She did not speak, but her gaze showed interest, however subtle it might be.

"Are you planning on leaving the Shepherds? I'm just wondering… You said, early on that you were with us because of some kind of debt, and… I just wanted to know, if you… Y'know."

Panne chuckled. "So eager to be rid of me?"

"Oh no!" Aurora smiled awkwardly. "It's nice to have someone who's serious but doesn't drive me ballistic. I just was curious."

"Well fear not." Panne smiled. "I'm not leaving yet tiny human. Your Shepherds are kind to me. It's like… A warren. And… it's safe here, for an added bonus. A Taguel won't be hunted if she fights for the Shepherds now, will she?"

"Only if they're completely stupid." Aurora chuckled. "They'd have to go through a LOT of spears and swords to get to you."

Panne smiled, and nodded. The two sat for a while longer, watching a few clouds drift by. Finally, Panne stood and left; there was no need for words, after all. Aurora pushed herself away from the wall, and slowly walked through the halls. She frowned.

"...Where the bloody hell is everyone?"

She sped up her step, tapping silently through the halls. She made her way outside to the courtyard, and noticed Gaius sitting off to one side.

"Hey!" She jogged up to him. "Did I miss something? I've only seen you and Panne today! Is everyone gone?"

"Down in Ylisstol. Some nobles insisted that Chrom and the bulk of the Shepherds go on a little parade, just as a "morale booster". And to announce his marriage. We _thought_ about waking you up, but decided you'd rather sleep than smile and wave fer a few hours. Some of us stayed behind."

"Who else?" Aurora sat next to the thief, tilting his head.

"Uh, I think it's just me, Whiskers, you and Sir-Laughs-a-lot."

"Sir…? Oh, Lon'qu."

Gaius nodded. "Yeah, him. Barrel of laughs, that one. Uh, maybe Ghosty stayed, but I haven't seen him."

"Nobody does, normally." Aurora chuckled. "Don't worry. It takes some getting used to. Just squint, if you wanna see him. And tilt your head a bit. But seriously, is that all, today? Other than some guards and rank-and-file, just the four- or five, of us?"

Gaius shrugged.

"Oh well. I might want to stay clear of Lissa for a day or two anyway. Maribelle too, considering the last stunt I pulled."

"I heard about that one." Gaius chuckled. "Princess was pretty furious. She's cooled off a bit, but yeah, leaving her be would be a good plan."

"Yeah don't remind me. Still, I think I gave her a lesson she won't soon forget."

"Thank the gods you're on our side."

"Oh no need to speculate on that. You lot are my friends!" Aurora said cheerily. "I'll stay in one piece if you will."

"I'm not ready to kick the bucket just yet!" Gaius laughed. "You on the other hand seem to have a death wish."

"Ugh, this again?" Aurora groaned. "Look, I didn't _intentionally_ pick to be the enemy of one of the most dangerous mages in the world. I'm only alive right now due to luck, timing, and a few smart moves on my end. She came to kill me, not the other way around!"

"Wow, you're actually mad about this, aren't you wolfy?"

"Can you blame me?" Aurora leapt to her feet. "People will _not_ let this go."

Gaius just shrugged.

"Ugh, hopeless." Aurora stormed off in a huff, and the thief glanced away.

"Shoulda kept my trap shut." He muttered, pulling out a few squares of chocolate.

Aurora made her way to the training ground, intending to take out her frustration on a dummy. She fetched her fencing sabre, and carefully held it, checking. It was due for a sharpening. Luckily, there was a whetstone near enough to the grounds. She sat and began spinning the stone against her blade.

She was so focused that she didn't even notice Lon'qu pass by her, carrying a cart of what appeared to be water jugs. Aurora's attention _was_ gained by the first one shattering loudly.

"What in the nine hells are you doing?" She said, blandly. Lon'qu stood over some broken pottery, soaked.

"None of your concern."

"Oh!" She nodded. "Actually, I figured it out already. Trying to slice it without shattering it?"

Lon'qu grunted in annoyance, but nodded. Aurora let him be for a moment, until she finished sharpening her sabre.

"Quite a strange talent. A testament to pure control, precise skill and speed." She stood, giving her blade a few delicate swings, before walking towards one of the practice dummies. Lon'qu stood for a moment, breathing slowly as he held his blade, before swiping again; another pot was shattered.

"Damn." He muttered.

Aurora burst into action then, nearly breaking his concentration; she had opted to keep her distance, but her shouts as she swiped her blade through the straw dummy were sharp and sudden. Lon'qu watched her for a moment. She had a strange style of fighting; a blend of wild flurries that seemed almost random, followed by sudden, precise attacks aimed to disguise a sudden strike aimed for the neck or chest.

It was interesting; based on speed and subterfuge. Perfectly valid against someone who had never seen the trick before. But after observing it for a bit, Lon'qu was fairly confident that if someone attempted something similar, he could form a defense. It was clever, certainly; lower an enemy's guard, and lull them into a false sense of security, force them to guard against something a bit more dangerous, then go for the kill.

Aurora noticed him watching, and paused.

"Have something to say?"

Lon'qu remained silent for a moment, before speaking up. "You are far too open. Practice making your attacks closer together. It will leave fewer chances for a counter.

Aurora paused, but nodded. "...Thanks." She resumed slicing at her target, attempting to follow through with his advice. Lon'qu just nodded, and resumed.

Slice.

Crash.

Slice.

Crash.

He ran out of pottery before too long, and sighed. "Worthless."

"I think you're going at it too… overzealously. Try… to swing past it, not _at it_ , if that makes any sense." Aurora made her way off, having destroyed the dummy entirely. Lon'qu just sighed, and began picking up the many shards he had scattered everywhere. Aurora wandered about aimlessly. It was eerie with nobody around. Normally, the garrison was bustling, and there was always someone in the barracks, at least. But everyone was on their little morale-expedition.

Oh. Nevermind. A huge crowd came in just as she finished thinking that. Everyone was back, a rabble of excited soldiers. Seems like it went well. Aurora grinned, perching on a table.

"Welcome back heroes and jackasses alike." She crowed out, sending a ripple of laughter through the crowd.

"Which one am I?" Vaike stood before her, chest pumped out.

"Hm, I'd say you tread a fine line. If you must know." Aurora shrugged. "...Well, most of us do. How'd the morale booster go?"

"Wonderfully!" Sumia gushed. "Everyone was just so happy to see us all! I was worried I would fall on my face…"

"Eh, Chrom probably wouldn't let you fall." She smirked at the Prince, who blushed a bit, awkwardly. "See? He's still red as a tomato. It's been a few days since you proposed, Cap'n. You can relax a _little_. The wedding's still a few months away!"

"Yes, and guess what?" Chrom's awkward expression turned a little malicious. "You're planning for it."

"...Pardon?"

"Since we're not at war; and Plegia's funding have covered the logistics for a long while, I've decided to temporarily assign you to the task of wedding planner. Not alone, of course, but you're in charge of what basically the entire nation thinks of me, Sumia, the Shepherds as a whole, and, by extension, you."

Aurora's jaw dropped. "You're practically putting my life on the line."

"All the more reason to succeed!" Chrom grinned. Aurora was rooted to the spot, wondering why _her_ of all people. And then the penny dropped.

"Lissa suggested this, didn't she…?"

Chrom paused. "How'd you know that?"

Aurora seethed, but kept her temper. "Call it a hunch." She growled. "At least you told me a few months ahead of time."

"A few months will be over before you know it." Sumia giggled.

Aurora squirmed, much to the bemusement of her fellow shepherds. "Gods, when did you lot become so sadistic?! _Gah_!" She threw her hands up in frustration, before regaining her temper.

"All right, fine, if I'm going to plan a bloody wedding, I might as well get started. Any volunteers for helping out?"

Surprisingly, a few hands did shoot up; Frederick and Robin were a given, of course, but a few other hands went up as well.

"Well!" Aurora grinned. "Doesn't _that_ make everything better! Alright, I think Robin, Frederick, Cordelia, Maribelle… That'll do it! We may as well start now, if you aren't busy." The group of five quickly adjourned to Robin's "office". It was actually a small bedroom, that also happened to house a table and desk. The five gathered round, as Robin cleared off his desk, and they moved it to the center. Aurora's demeanor momentarily became deadly serious.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is _honestly_ one of the most important things we'll do in our lives."

 _Sadly._ She thought.

"Chrom basically said it himself. This event will dramatically affect the approval the people have of _all of us_. As silly as it sounds, he has a point. If we muck this up, you can _bet_ there will be problems for us; no single "huge" problem, like Gangrel was, sure, but lots and lots of little problems that will add up. So, friends…"

Aurora cracked her knuckles loudly.

"Let's plan a royal wedding. What do we know?"

"We have three months. Two and a half to be more accurate. His Highness has assigned Sir Robin as best man."

"Really?" Aurora quirked her brow. "I suppose that's why you volunteered. After, making things run smoothly will be easy with you standing up there. And let me guess who the Best Woman is for Sumia…" She turned to Cordelia, who just nodded.

"...Are you okay, with this, Cordelia? I mean, it… was bloody obvious to everyone but the man himself that-"

"I'm Fine." Cordelia smiled, a bit sadly. "I… I do have feelings for Chrom, yes. But Sumia is my dearest friend, and, honestly in a way, the two truly were made for one another. They click perfectly, and gods be damned if I interfere with their happiness."

"Well said, darling!" Maribelle smiled and twirled her Parasol a bit. "Lissa, the dear, has offered to help us as well. If, say, for whatever reason, a surprise planned for the newlyweds needed to be hidden…"

"Distraction." Aurora chuckled. "Ha, sounds like you people have already started considering things. There is a tiny issue though with Robin, that we may need to address. I know it sounds a bit crooked, but it might be a good idea to come up with some kind of subtle backstory for him. People will get suspicious of an amnesiac genius pretty quickly."

"Some of the nobles already have, and we've barely been home for a few days." Maribelle lamented. "I… gave one man quite a scolding for some of the things he said."

"That was _you?_ " Cordelia murmured in disbelief. "I didn't realize you could be so… scathing."

"Robin has our support." Frederick confirmed, smiling briefly. "Though I understand your concern. Rest assured that I shall help keep Robin's aid, milady."

"Good… Good." Aurora sat on the table, grabbing a blank sheet of paper from one of Robin's stashes that he kept. "Now, let me see… we have Anna as a contact as well. She'll try to gouge us senseless, but I can talk down a few prices here and there. I can actually see this going more smoothly than I once thought. Any other thoughts?"

Maribelle tapped the table. "I trust we can keep things tasteful? I hear a few shepherds want to give speeches on the wedding night."

"That's not a bad idea. As long as they actually _prepare_ a speech. Would you mind looking over any, and rooting out ones that you feel are less-than-adequate, Mari?"

Maribelle huffed a bit at the use of the nickname, but let it go. "Yes, of course! This needs to be a refined event."

"Right… Um…" Aurora paused, head tilted. "Hm."

"What is it?" Cordelia frowned a bit.

Aurora prowled towards the door, and yanked it open; Tharja tumbled backwards- she had been leaning her back on the door.

"Oh." Aurora blinked. "Hiya. Thought I heard that door creaking. You really should lean on the _wall_ if you lean anywhere. The Plegian huffed and stood, storming off.

Robin woman _never_ left him alone for long; it had got to the point where he was somewhat used to it.

"She hasn't been a bother to you, has she?" Cordelia frowned. "I'm hearing… odd things about her."

"No, she just follows me around now and then…" Robin shrugged. "She doesn't seem to mean any actual harm."

"She's got a real thing going for you, doesn't she?" Aurora said dryly. "Lady thought I was hitting on you and she got _seriously_ scary for a minute. I told her off though, so whatever. But on to the task at hand. It's time to _really_ start planning."

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of _my_ life." Robin chuckled, fetching some ink and quills.

 **I needed something a bit shorter this time. Last chapter was quite long.**

 **I wrote most of this chapter listening to Schoolyard Heroes. Absolutely busted a gut laughing when the line "I hate your fucking boyfriend" came up around the part with Cordelia. It just seemed so ironic to me.**

 **Anyway, I beg for reviews and ship ideas! Also, what would the ship name be for ChromxSumia? Chromia? Sumiom?**

 **...Those sound like Final Fantasy bosses.**

 **A-anyway, please say something guys!**

 **Hugs for everyone! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm tired. I'm okay though, it's a satisfied kind of "finished another chapter" tired. How's everyone? Good? Good.**

 **Shenanigans happen in this chapter, unsurprisingly. Were you expecting something different?**

 **This chapter took me a while to do for some reason. Anyway, sorry I don't have much to say.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Aurora glanced at her hands, and grinned. "Even when I don't need to do my "normal" job, I still wind up covered in ink. It seems like destiny that me and ink shall never be separate."

Miriel pushed her glasses further up onto her nose. "Highly improbable. You simply need to adjust your posture when you write to prevent-"

"Yes yes, I know." She grumbled, as she resumed scrawling. "I just don't _want_ to." Aurora had taken to writing down and planning details for the wedding out in the courtyard or in the main barracks when she could. So far, she had gotten a number of things; personal invitations to various higher-ups in the world, criers for announcing the royal wedding to the general public, some of the food and drink details; which she was working on now. Robin and Frederick would handle any Chrom-specific details; Cordelia and Maribelle for Sumia.

"Is there anything you require?" Miriel took her hat off for a moment. Aurora hesitated; it was always a bit odd seeing the mage without it.

"No, but thank you Miriel. If I need anything from you I'll ask, alright?"

"Of course." The mage stood, and frowned. "You have been exhibiting signs of insomnia."

"Pardon?"

"Dark shadows under the eyes, irritability, and you seem less alert. All telltale symptoms pointing towards sleep deprivation. I advise you deal with this sooner rather than later. A lack of sleep can lead to your performance dropping."

"I… could use a rest…" Aurora confessed sheepishly. "I… you're right. Thanks for pointing it out, Miriel. Probably wouldn't have even noticed until it was too late."

Miriel just smiled, as Aurora stood, carefully laying her quill aside and glancing at the mage. "Could you keep an eye on this until the ink dries? I don't want someone accidentally messing it up."

The mage nodded, and Aurora began climbing the stairs to her room. On her way, she nearly collided with Donnel. He still had that copper pot on his head.

" _Bloody hell_ Donny," Aurora groaned. "What is it with you and that pot? It provides _very little_ protection, looks silly, and honestly? You could always just wear a proper helmet or a hat or something. We have those."

"Beggin' yer pardon ma'am, but I just like my pot." Donnel rubbed the back of his head, sheepishly. "It's like… uh… sentimentalness!"

Aurora sighed, but smiled. "As long as you take it off for the wedding. It was hard enough convincing Vaike to wear a suit."

Donnel sighed, but saluted with a small smile. "Yes'm. Tho' I can't even picture Vaike in a shirt 'r somethin' like that."

Aurora snorted. "Gods help us." She muttered, before continuing on her way to her room. It was just above the barracks; the building had belonged to Maribelle's family prior- or rather, to Ricken's family. When they fell on hard times, Maribelle's father had purchased the building from them at a generous price, and loaned the building to the Shepherds at Maribelle's behest.

As such, the "barracks" were actually individual bedrooms. Aurora was immensely grateful for that. She would have difficulty sharing a living space with anybody. Groaning, the girl fell onto her bed, and sighed. It was quiet; everyone was probably out training or enjoying their free time. She sighed again, this time of contentment. It was a matter of minutes, and she was fast asleep.

* * *

A few hours later, Aurora was rudely awakened by someone bouncing on her stomach. She sat up with a yelp, as Nowi perched on her.

"Hi!" The Manakete grinned, looking up at her. Aurora rolled her eyes.

"Yes, hello. Is there something you needed Nowi?" She tried to keep the growl from creeping into her voice, but it was still there. She wasn't fond of being woken up.

"No, but Robin did! He said, ummm…" She paused, before puffing her chest out and doing a poor imitation of the Tactician's voice. "Aurora has been in bed since this morning. Wake her up so we can have one last meeting for the day."

Aurora giggled. She couldn't resist a little laugh at her "Robin Voice". Ruffling the Manakete's hair, she hopped to her feet. "Alright, I'll see what Mr. Genius wants from me. Thanks for getting me up, little one."

Nowi puffed her cheeks out. "I'm older than everyone here put together!"

"And yet you're still little." Aurora chuckled, as the small dragon-girl hopped onto her shoulders. "See? You can hang off of _my_ shoulders, and I was the second smallest before you came. Now I'm third smallest, but, _still_."

Nowi grumbled, but clung to the girl's shoulders anyway, as she made her way downstairs. Robin and Cordelia were waiting, and they cracked amused smiles at the sight of their Quartermaster with a Manakete hanging like a cloak from her back. She gently extricated the girl from herself and set her down. Nowi giggled and ran off, as Aurora slipped into a seat.

"What's up?" She smirked a bit, tilting her head.

"You, apparently." Robin shook his head. "I… had a few questions."

"Shoot." Aurora leaned back, smiling cheerfully.

"What's this?" He shoved an invoice under her nose. Aurora didn't miss a beat.

"Flowers. Anna made a guarantee. We'll have enough for a fancy wedding and if not we'll get our money back."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? What if there's some fine print you missed?" Robin frowned deeply. Aurora shrugged his concern off.

"Because if that's the case, Anna not only would lose her best customers, i.e. the Shepherds, I made it quite clear we'd seize her funds and inventory for trying to cheat us, and she'd lose most of her credibility, along with the other merchant Anna's. Our Anna isn't going to cause trouble for us."

Cordelia gaped. "You talked down an _Anna_?"

Aurora groaned. "Hours. It took me _hours_ to go through it." She laid her forehead on the desk. "I swear, that was ridiculously stressful. Worst part about this whole 'wedding planner' thing. Thank the gods I have you two, Frederick and Maribelle. I'd be going from auburn to grey in a matter of days."

Robin rolled his eyes. "You're being melodramatic. You're still doing far more than any of us. Well… Except maybe Frederick, but it's not like we're doing much."

"Oh hush." Aurora sat up, rubbing her face. "You already finished your speeches and plans. The help you're giving me is entirely of your own choice, which I actually appreciate. So uh… Yeah." She smiled faintly, and Robin just chuckled.

Cordelia stood and strode over to Aurora, patting her shoulder as she passed. "You're doing fine." She chuckled. "Just keep it up for a little while longer. We'll put a good word in for you."

Aurora smiled blandly. "Thanks." She stood slowly. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going back to sleep before I fall to the ground."

She trotted off, heading back up the steps, again tossing herself into bed. She wasn't even there long enough to fall asleep before a loud _bang_ jarred her. She snarled and sat up, glaring with utter disdain at a very apologetic looking Olivia, who squeaked. Aurora's glare softened a bit; the dancer had accidentally slammed open the door.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" She blushed. "I just w-wanted to ask something but I-I forgot to knock…"

"Aw, don't worry about it." Aurora's smile was only slightly forced. "Whatcha need?"

"I w-was umm, uhm… wo-wondering if I co-could…" Olivia swallowed a few times to regain her composure. "I'd like to perform a special dance at the wedding!" She blurted quickly, lowering her eyes.

"Aw, is that all? I can slip something in for you! Don't worry about it!" She laughed. "Hm, talk with Robin. He has the schedule right now. We do it in shifts. Tell him I said it's fine. Not that you'll _need_ to but he'll ask me if you don't." She chuckled. "No need to be so shy around me, by the way."

Olivia just looked away, still flush. She nodded. "I um, Thank you!" She managed to mumble, shrinking back a bit.

"Can't wait to see it~!" Aurora grinned, as the girl shut the door, face bright crimson. The quartermaster shook her head, flopping back down. "Heh, looked like a little tomato." She sighed, before burying herself under blankets and pillows, yawning widely. She was spent for the day. So what if she was going to miss a meal… or three.

Aurora slept until early the next morning; She yawned and stretched, smiling as she gazed out at the rising sun. Slowly she allowed herself to stand, smirking.

 _Time to get to work._ She chuckled, cracking her knuckles and reaching for another sheet of paper.

"No rest for the wicked." Aurora made her way downstairs, ink and paper and quills all in her arms. She cleared of a table and spread out her supplies.

 _Ah, I should eat first._

Aurora folded her hands behind her head, and smiling cheerily she wandered towards the smell of food. Unsurprisingly, Stahl was already up; he was always the first to breakfast. Aurora nodded to the cavalier, before grabbing some fruits and breads to take back to her little work station.

"Busy already?" Stahl said, muffled slightly by the roll he held in his mouth Aurora nodded.

"Mhm. I suppose it's nice that Chrom's keeping me busy. Reminds me, though. Have you seen Virion lately? If I don't see him I can only assume something's wrong; the man makes it a point everyone knows he's there.

"He said something about 'temporarily taking his leave to attend to some family matters.' Good for him, if you ask me." Stahl wolfed down another roll. Aurora cracked a grin.

"At least _I_ don't have to deal with him. Hope he comes back though. He amuses me. And I never did say "thank you" for putting an arrow in Aversa, but I was bleeding to death at the time."

Stahl grimaced. "Gods, I know how being stabbed in the leg feels; although yours was a lot worse. You were lucky we were all nearby, and that Maribelle had a staff handy."

"Preaching to the choir, Stahl." Aurora snapped, a bit agitated. "I _know_ I should have died. _Both times_ I fought her. She got away too. I bet she's serving the new king. Ah well, nothing we can do. As long as Plegia is in the position that they're in, I don't think Aversa would risk an assassination."

"It'd be suicide." Stahl grinned blithely. "Besides, maybe she'll forget about you."

"I left a five-inch long scar across her chest. _I don't think she'll forget._ I certainly won't." The girl growled fiercely. "Momentos like that tend to stick."

"Oh stop worrying." Stahl gave her a gentle shove. Aurora grumbled, and stormed off to resume her work, and to calm herself a bit. She _should_ stop worrying, but it was a bit hard to do. As soon as she had some _actual_ free time, she would be able to put more time into training.

 _Y'know…_ She thought. _That outfit she wore_ was _awful flammable… maybe I can work out something similar to what I did… only less stupid._

For now though, she pushed the thought out of her mind. She still had a fair bit of work to do, and much less time to do it than she would have liked…

 _I hate you so much right now, Lissa. You really do know how to get your sneaky little revenges, don't you?_

 **Sorry it took a while, guys. College sidetracked me a bit and I got a tad lazy as well, plus this was just… harder to write for some reason. I'm not stopping here though, so don't you worry yourselves too much.**

 **Anyway leave a review! Please don't make do too much inelegant begging and blubbering! :D**

 **Hugs for all!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mawwiage! Twue wuv!**

 **Emblem of Light: Thanks for pointing out the punctuation stuff. I was very tired when I added that chapter. And of** _ **course**_ **Aurora is going to mercilessly tease the other couples once they happen. I'd be ashamed of her if she didn't.**

 **Anyway enjoy. c:**

 **Chapter Nine**

Somehow, in spite of all the chaos, in spite of all the haggling and hassle and sleepless nights, things were going _perfectly._ It was well out of Aurora's hands now. Despite her fondness for practicality, she had gleefully squealed like a child when Cordelia suggested she get a dress. Aurora had to admit, she carried it surprisingly well. The corset was stupid, she had discarded that after learning how difficult it was to breathe in.

She grinned. A dull red; nothing too flashy, and just the right color. There was a knock at her door, and she opened it, revealing a beaming Lissa. There was a blur of blonde pigtails, and Lissa was in the room, examining her from top to bottom.

"Wow! Not only did you convince Vaike to put on a nice shirt, you even managed to clean yourself up very nicely!" The princess giggled. "And more than that, my brother has never been so jumpy. It's like everything is backwards."

"And you're here without any fear of retribution for setting this upon me. I have to admit, I was furious at you, but… it's been fun, in a way." Aurora grinned, picking up a flower and neatly tucking it into her hair, undoing her ponytail.

"Oh wow!" Lissa blurted. "Your hair is _really_ long!" It was. Now that it hadn't been messily bunched up, it fell all about her, down along her back. Aurora flushed a bit.

"I don't like cutting it. It's manageable enough in a ponytail, isn't it?" She grabbed a brush. "I'm trying to look _nice_ okay? I'm not used to it."

Lissa smirked. "No kidding." She ducked, as the hairbrush flew at her, laughing. "Aw, lighten up, I was just teasing! If you go fishing for compliments, expect a few old boots."

"I wasn't "fishing" for anything!" Aurora retrieved the brush and began sorting out a few tangles and curling hairs. "I was referring to the fact that being in a dress is a bit impractical when you have to run around carrying supply barrels. I don't know how you wear that ridiculous hoop-skirt-thing; or any of our mages for that matter."

Lissa shrugged. "It's called a crinoline."

"Whatever." Aurora examined herself in the mirror. "Eh, that'll do!" She dropped the brush, grinning. Her hair still had a few curls, but she didn't care anymore. She looked passable. Borrow a necklace from her mother and she'd look like she actually _belonged_ near a few nobles, instead of a ragtag member of the militia.

"How's everyone looking? Did they at least try to dress up? Even if they're in armor, I'd like to make sure they manage to look dignified."

"Somehow, I think we'll be fine. Everyone's all polished and shiny. Well, the ones we couldn't get to wear suits or dresses anyway."

"Kellam and Sully come to mind." Aurora chuckled. "What about Donny? Did he lose the pot?"

"No, but he said he would look _worse_ without it." Lissa laughed. "We got him in some fancier clothes though. He's all fidgety. Bet he can't wait to get rid of it."

"Ha!" Aurora shook her head, smiling. "Should have figured. Ah well, we already are eccentric enough. We have an Amnesiac tactician, a knight everyone mistakes for a ghost, a Plegian dark mage…" She paused. "When I say it like that, it makes Donnel wearing a _pot_ on his head the least of our worries."

"It's not like anyone will see Kellam unless they bump into him. And Tharja hates crowds more than she's obsessed with Robin, so she'll probably be keeping a relatively low profile. She'll be around though." Lissa tugged at her hair nervously. "That's a creepy thought."

Aurora shuddered. "Eugh. Don't remind me. How's our blushing bride? I know she hasn't been able to see Chrom since this morning."

"Cordelia's with her." Lissa flicked a hair off of Aurora's shoulder, and the two began making their way downstairs. "And Robin's keeping Chrom busy. The first guests should be coming soon, by the way. Maribelle sent me to tell you; I was on my way already."

"Seems like my job is done." Aurora smiled blandly. "Let's hope everything falls into place. Because if something goes wrong, everyone's gonna look my way."

"Unless Sumia trips and falls into the cake." Lissa giggled.

"Nah, they'll still look at me. Just to screw with my head. Like "you should have known better to have the cake where Sumia will fall in it." That kind of look."

"Your paranoia knows no bounds." A familiar voice called from behind.

Aurora glanced at Maribelle. "I think I'm entitled to a little paranoia. And you should be too. We planned this bloody thing after all."

"Language." Maribelle scolded. "It might not be _too_ terribly strong, but it's strong enough that you should avoid it."

"Tell that to Sully." Lissa grinned. "I _dare_ you."

"Y-yes, well…" Maribelle huffed, a bit flustered. "She's wearing full armor and looks like a career soldier. I'm sure it would be less startling than from a short woman in a dress."

Aurora bristled. "Hey." She complained. "No need to rub it in. I _know_ I'm small. Can we move on?"

"I'm merely saying that you should try to have an air of dignity about yourself!" Maribelle poked her lightly. "Have a little poise."

"I'm hardly planning to be notable." Aurora grumbled irritably, increasing the speed of her steps. "I'm a Quartermaster, not some fancy woman."

"And yet you're dressed in exactly what a refined noblewoman should dress." Maribelle smiled grimly. Lissa backed up a bit, wisely staying out of the debate. "Honestly, one would think after all the time you spend defending your regular attire that you're trying to impress someone."

"Oh gods don't tell me…" Aurora moaned, pressing her hands into her face.

Maribelle's grin became a bit coy. "Is there a gentleman in particular-"

" _No!_ " Aurora shouted, frustrated. "Why does everyone assume that I have any interest in "impressing" or "finding someone" or any of that tripe? At least it held context when Robin asked, and I kinda segued into it with Cordelia, but now _you_ of all people? Why can't you lot leave it in peace?! I don't have any plans, intentions, or even the slightest interest in finding _anyone_!"

Maribelle and Lissa stared, wide eyed in shock. Aurora huffed for breath, leaning against a wall.

"...I'm sorry…" She mumbled. "I didn't mean to snap. I've been… incredibly stressed, making sure everything is fine."

"As long as it doesn't happen in front of any guests…" Maribelle smiled weakly. "And I apologize as well, Aurora. I didn't mean to pry."

"It's fine… It's fine…" Aurora rubbed her brow, sighing softly. "Just needed to vent. I feel better already." She grinned, shaking her head. "Terribly sorry about that. Everything will be sorted out in a few hours, _then_ I can relax."

"At least things have gone smoothly thus far." Maribelle fiddled with her parasol. "Marvelously done, by the way."

"Hey, wasn't _just_ me. You were there for most of it." Aurora chuckled, as they made it to the main chamber where the actual ceremony will take place, courtesy of priest was in the room, making idle conversation with a few early arrivals. Aurora broke off from Maribelle and Lissa to approach him.

"Everything going well, Brother Libra?" She inquired politely, leaning against a pillar for a moment. Libra smiled serenely.

"Today is a day where we'll be hard pressed to find someone who isn't smiling at least a little." He said, eyes closing for a moment. "I think that if we could make time for more days to feel the joys in life the world would be a better place."

"Pity we don't ah? Oh well." Aurora sighed, smiling. "As happy as I am, I'll be… pleased when this is over."

"You _do_ seem tired, my lady." The priest examined her face a bit more closely. "I think after today, you'd do well to rest."

"Oh, I will, _believe me._ " Aurora chuckled grimly. "I already snapped at Maribelle today. Hopefully I won't lose my cool again before the night's over. I suppose as long as I avoid things liable to infuriate me, I'll be fine."

"And what might infuriate you?" Libra tilted his head, frowning a bit.

"Oh, the guests probably." Aurora chuckled. "Ah well, it won't _really_ be their fault, I'm sure. I'll be fine. I'll just sleep for a day once we're done. Or two. For now I'll just be content with being nervous."

"You have nothing to fear." Libra advised. "It's out of your hands now. Besides, most of the nobility get the "best seats" in the balcony. Where they cannot see everything as clearly. The Shepherds will be the only ones to witness the wedding itself up-close."

"In other words, I shouldn't be as worried as I am." Aurora shook her head, smiling faintly. The main hall doors opened and a soft babble emanating from the folk wandering in; mostly Shepherds, but a fair few of the higher-ups as well. "Suppose that's our cue to look professional."

"We don't?" Libra frowned, concerned.

"Libra, I consider it a miracle we got everyone to dress nicely." Aurora chuckled darkly. "The fact that we got _Vaike_ to dress up is a minor blessing, and that's not even considering everyone else."

"And yet, here we are. You should smile, my lady. Today is a happy day."

"I think you already said that." Aurora giggled. "But you're right, of course. I'll see what I can do."

She casually joined the main group, mingling with guests and Shepherds alike. Most of the Shepherds commented on the fact they had never seen her in a dress before. Most of the nobles didn't really pay attention to her; or they just didn't notice her. She wasn't all that vibrant looking.

Aurora was perfectly content with being unnoticed, but it didn't last. Nowi shattered her subtlety by hanging off her shoulders.

"Something you need, dear?" She glanced over at the small Manakete, who grinned; she was also wearing a dress, one that she had (of course) covered in her scales. Nowi glanced at the flower in Aurora's hair.

"If I'm the flower girl, do I need _your_ flower?" The girl frowned, not touching the flower, but hovering a free hand near it.

"No, No." Aurora shook her head, smiling. "You'll get a basket of flowers. Did you make that dress yourself?"

"Uh-huh!" Nowi would have puffed her chest out proudly if it wasn't already against Aurora's back. "I keep all of my scales I shed when I'm a dragon. They're great!"

"I'll say!" Aurora gently swung the girl around and set her back on the ground. "Hm, I think this dress suits you actually. Better than whatever you wear normally."

"Yeah, but it's _way_ less comfy." Nowi puffed her cheeks out. "This dress is all _stuffy._ "

"You really are just a kid at heart…" Aurora murmured, turning away. "We could learn a thing 'r two from that I suppose." She glanced about and nearly crashed into Kellam.

"Maybe you should stand near a wall Kellam." She shook her head sheepishly. "The last thing we need is for a half-dozen people to crash into you."

Kellam nodded awkwardly. "Yeah… You're right. Hopefully nobody thinks you're talking to air. Everyone's already excited enough, without thinking that the Shepherd's quartermaster is a madwoman."

"They already seem to think that…" She grumbled, as Kellam seemed to vanish. "And now I'm talking to myself. Guh."

Aurora shook it off and slipped into a seat near the front shaking her head. "Just a bit longer. Sumia had better not trip and turn an ankle. Actually, Chrom better not either."

 _And I'm talking to myself out loud again._ _ **Brilliant.**_ Her cynicism was really getting the worst of her today. Aurora squirmed in irritation, glancing about. A lot of the nobles seemed to be awkward amongst the Shepherds, but a number had begun striking up idle conversation with some of them. That lightened her mood a bit; it was nice seeing the interaction. Aurora stretched and smiled.

"Er, good evening m'lady." Aurora glanced up. She vaguely recognized the young woman who had sat next to her, but couldn't quite place her name.

"No need for "m'lady", ma'am." Aurora kept her manners, deciding to try her best to socialize a bit. "I'm not nobility, technically speaking. I'm just the quartermaster for the Shepherds. And technically, I'm running the wedding, although it's running itself quite nicely at this point."

"Ah." The woman smiled faintly. "Well in that case, I'll just call you by name then, shall I?"

"Aurora." She offered her trademark grin.

"Vivian." The noblewoman smiled back, totally nonplussed by the slightly crazy looking smile. "A pleasure. So you, ah, organized this?"

"Yep." Aurora nodded, sighing good-naturedly. "Got assigned by the Prince himself, at the behest of the Princess. At least I didn't have to do it alone."

"I ah… I see?" Vivian seemed oddly flustered by this. "I was unaware that you had such… direct association with the Exalted family."

"The Shepherds are very closely attached- Chrom built us up from the ground; the only assistance he had at first was Lady Emmeryn's council, Sir Frederick and Lissa. Then from there, Stahl and Sully were assigned, Vaike joined up, Maribelle provided us with barracks, Miriel joined, then me, and now look at us! We're a proper military unit."

"It seems almost unrealistic. But, here you are." Vivian adjusted a white glove over her hand thoughtfully. "A rag-tag band of fighters… It's like something out of a children's story." She looked up, and smiled. "A very nice one though. You're quite an amazing group! Do um, do you have any stories?"

Aurora studied Vivian for a moment. The woman seemed a bit anxious- perhaps she didn't like the crowds. Aurora shook it off and continued the discussion.

"A few. Most of them aren't about fighting though; I'm not on the frontlines most of the time, but I do have some stories… Hm, the most impressive thing _I_ ever pulled off was fending off an arsonist. And getting my own personal nemesis. She's still alive, which is… unnerving."

" _What?_ " Vivian's eyes widen.

"I ended up the personal enemy of one of the most powerful mages in Plegia." Aurora shrugged. "Not good, is it?"

"Shouldn't you be under guard?" Vivian's hands clasped under her chin awkwardly.

"In the depths of Ylisse? Surrounded by stone walls, hundreds of soldiers, while her country is devastated by the remains of the Mad King's little crusades? Not likely."

"Yes, but… I don't know, I've heard; and I don't know if it's true; but I've heard some mages can be… obsessive." Vivian glanced about nervously. "Couldn't she just ignore her common sense?"

"Mind yourself, there's a few mages in the crowd here, you know." Aurora glanced about. "Most of them are quite personable, but Tharja is… well, nevermind. Tharja's probably wherever Robin is. But to answer your question, no. Aversa, despite being- pardon me for this- a wretched, violent _bitch_ ," She lowered her voice a bit at the curse; even then Vivian seemed shocked. "she's smart enough to stay out of Ylisse, if nothing else."

"Mm…" Vivian nibbled her lip, looking at her feet. "My apologies, I'm sure you're right but… It is troubling."

"That aside, she's very recognizable, so we'd see her pretty quick. I don't know many dark-skinned women with purple Grimleal tattoos all over there are, but I can't imagine there are many. Oh, with a scar on her chest, courtesy of me."

"Standing up to such a woman… sounds risky. You're a brave woman, miz Aurora."

Aurora chuckled. Vivian practically had stars in her eyes. "It was closer to desperation, really. She gave me a rather nasty scar in return. I can't show it though, it's on my upper leg."

"It must look impressive." Vivian said; Aurora was caught off guard- it was the tone of voice in which the noblewoman had spoken, not the words. There was a sincerity and a somewhat... "open-to-interpretation" feeling behind those words. "It's like a badge you can wear that says you survived a fight."

"Ah… You must have a soldier in your family, don't you lass?" Aurora smirked. "That sounds like a thing a soldier would say."

Vivian nodded. "My grandfather was one of the conscripted men. Maybe you've heard of him; Lord Bariath?"

"Ah! Yes, Lady Emmeryn mentioned him. He smuggled civilians out of Plegia when the previous Exalt was burning it to the ground; sort of a refugee system, right? She personally sought him out, afterwards... That's your grandfather, huh?"

Vivian's nods grew faster. "Yes! He always said that he was fighting for a world where _I_ wouldn't have to see random villages burnt to the ground simply for living a few miles across a border… I suppose that's what the Shepherds do as well." Vivian hesitated, tilting her head. "He has a lot of respect for you people and for Prince Chrom as well."

"And he said that a scar is a "survival badge" Eh?" Aurora smiled. "Hm, I like that. Nearly died from that stab, but I didn't. Says something about my resilience, doesn't it!"

Maribelle happened to be passing behind her, and lightly bonked Aurora on the head with her parasol. "Your recklessness and _my_ healing staff you mean."

Aurora grimaced, but Vivian giggled. Maribelle leaned in on the other side of Aurora and murmured in her ear softly.

"She seems quite taken with you. Be sure to treat her kindly; Lady Vivian does not have many friends- like me."

"No worries. I like her." Aurora muttered back. "Any news from our newlyweds?"

"They're fine. Normal. As in twitching nervously, but fine."

"Good. Just check in with Robin and Cordelia now and then."

Maribelle darted off, and Aurora turned her attention back to Vivian. "Sorry, wedding stuff."

"Seems like an odd change, going from being Quartermaster to Wedding Planner." Vivian steadily was growing a bit more relaxed, although she still had a mild sense of reverence about her. "Is it a hard job?"

"It's not that different. It's mostly numbers, delegating, and money-managing. Supplies. Telling people where to go and how to go there; I had plenty of help of course. Robin is a tactical genius, and Cordelia is quite clever as well."

"You have a lot of respect for your friends!" Vivian smiled. "It's sweet."

"We all respect each other, even if we pretend we don't." Aurora smiled. "I'm _sure_ this isn't going to be the last marriage among the Shepherds, for example. Quite a few of the Shepherds seem quite taken with one another- myself excluded. I have literally no interest in anyone. Personal reasons, not going to talk about it."

"That's fine!" Vivian chirped. "I've no interest in marriage either, which bugs mother. Father and Grandfather approve, but Mother keeps threatening to arrange a marriage. Well she did until Grandfather told her that "she wasn't too old for him to turn her over his knee.""

Aurora laughed delightedly. "Gods, sounds like my uncle. He's a bit old, but he could still knock my dad on the floor."

The two laughed and joked and conversed, smiling broadly and in high good spirits; Aurora needed this. Her mood was massively improved and her stress was _gone_. She had no idea why; talking with someone who was practically a stranger had this effect, and yet… here she was. The only thing that broke their conversation, was the wedding's start.

Aurora watched her handiwork raptly. Sumia didn't stumble or stammer once; Chrom didn't say anything that might make him foolish. Nobody questioned Robin's origin. Cordelia looked like she was going to cry, but with joy, thankfully.

For some reason, she glanced over and was confused to see Vivian staring at her. The girl looked away, a strange look in her eyes. Aurora turned her attention back to the front, and when Chrom and Sumia embraced and kissed, she smiled broadly and applauded, just as loudly as everyone else.

For the first time in a long while, Aurora felt a warm satisfaction and joy rush over her.

 **Okay, yes, I glossed over the wedding, but, in all honesty, that's hardly the focus now is it? Apologies for the mild schedule slip; I do have a life after all. College is hard.**

 **I hope you guys liked this. You are basically the only thing that keeps me writing. I'm also planning on making a fictionpress account; I actually already have one, but everything on it is mediocre at best, so I'll eventually make a new one in my "actual" username. I'll let you guys know when!**

 **But please, leave a review! They're my coffee! :D**

 **Goooooooooodnight everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Emblem of Light: I'm glad to hear you like our other OC. She won't appear too often, but she might poke her head in a few chapters from time to time. Vivian's a cutie, ain't she? Also I'm rather pleased I managed to mention the history a bit as well; I think the game could have touched on that more; not that it didn't do fairly well describing how bad it was. On the subject of corrections, where did I make the mistake at?**

 **The Apocryphal One: Thanks for your review! Glad you like the story. Out of curiosity, what** _ **don't**_ **you like about Aurora? I'd just like to hear your opinion.**

 **But seriously guys, I'm a total review whore. Please gimme dem reviews. I know, I'm begging and being obnoxious probably but I cannot stress enough how much I enjoy reviews. Anyway enough of that...**

 **Enjoy more shenanigans. Although if you didn't expect them at this point, you really are in the wrong fic. This chapter has a lot of stuff happen, so sorry about that. It's not my best work.**

 **Chapter Ten**

Aurora found herself in the most wonderful place in the world; tucked away in the cozy confines of her bed. Warm, comfortable, isolated, relatively quiet… It was almost everything she could have dreamed of. The only problem was that she had been there so long she couldn't stand the taste of her own _mouth_ anymore.

Aurora slowly rose up, incoherently murmuring as she dressed, taking a moment to tie her hair back and rub the sleep out of her eyes. It had been a long night of feasting, watching Olivia dance (Aurora couldn't dance to save her life), chatting, and enjoying the fact that not one noble threw a fuss and not one Shepherd made any situation difficult.

The redhead slowly made her way out into the halls of the castle, walking slowly, her eyes glazed; she just walked to clear her head.

 _I have nothing to do today,and frankly, I love it._

Aurora chuckled, deciding to wander and see if she could scrounge up a meal. Soon she had a plate of eggs, and lazily strolled to the courtyard; a few shepherds were already up and about like herself, but most of them were either celebrating still, or recovering from said celebrations.

She ate slowly. savoring her time, enjoying the sun and temporary quiet; it wouldn't last of course, but she'd be damned if she couldn't at least get a few minutes of silence. Aurora paused, and stood. She felt a prickle run down her neck; one that the girl recognized. She carefully turned a corner- the barracks were mostly empty, save for an all-too-familiar dark haired woman in the corner, chanting. Aurora silently stood in the entryway.

" _Morbid growth is proud of flesh,"_ Tharja muttered, magic crackling at her fingertips; it seemed the woman was trying a new hex; she was hunched over some kind of little doll, her fingertips flickering around it, slowly and carefully lacing magic into it as she continued her incantation.

" _Deceivers of self sell salt;_

 _Sing a song of sackcloth_

 _A gudgeon is born every minute…"_

Tharja glanced up, languidly turning to look at Aurora. Though she had her usual deadpan countenance, the mage seemed rather pleased with herself.

"What. The. Hell." Aurora cocked her head, eyebrows raised.

"None of your concern." Tharja chuckled darkly. "I didn't cast it on anyone… yet."

Aurora groaned, rubbing her brow. "Promise?"

"Well, normally I don't make promises…" Tharja smirked coyly- she must _really_ be in a good mood, if she was being _coy_ \- and picked up her books and tools. "But for now, I have no intentions of using it… Let's just say it's… an ace I'll be holding onto. Eeheehee!"

"That sounds ominous, even for you." Aurora put her fists on her hips, glaring a bit. "But other than listening at the door every time we had a meeting, you haven't _done_ anything warranting me giving you a lecture. I'm too surprised that you actually went to the wedding."

" _Robin_ asked me to." Tharja purred; there was no other word for it; she _purred_ his name in the most possesive tone Aurora had ever heard. She shuddered and backed off, no longer blocking the door as Tharja strolled past.

"You're unbelievably creepy, anyone ever told you that?!" Aurora called after her.

Tharja just laughed again. "Once or twice. Most of them got hexed for it. I'll make an exception for you…"

Aurora grimaced. "Agh…" The girl sighed, taking her glasses off and rubbing her eyes. "Bloody hell." Slowly, she strolled back to the courtyard to find what little food that had remained on her tray was gone. A quick look about confirmed Stahl to be the nearest. She didn't mind; he worked hard and had a bigger appetite than her anyway.

She nimbly climbed the stairs to the inner walls, sighing; the castle was built with two walls- a thick, outer wall, with a thin stretch between it and the inner walls, which were built slightly higher. She slowly walked along the perimeter, and was surprised to encounter Ricken, sitting in a sunny spot and reading.

"You're up early." She remarked, sitting on the wall next to him. "Usually you're a bit slow to rise."

"Nowi's worse." Ricken muttered defensively. Aurora laughed and he couldn't help but grin at his admittedly lame defense.

"Nowi is a _dragon_. I think she can sleep more if she wants to. Are _you_ going to try and wake up a dragon?"

"No." Ricken smiled dryly. "Would _you?_ "

"Nope!" Aurora shrugged, glancing at his tome. "One of Mirel's books eh? 'Magic Theory'?"

Ricken nodded. "It's a bit… heavy, but it _is_ interesting."

"Wish I could say the same." Aurora grinned. "All I know about magic is that it's useful and looks cool. And you're a hell of a decent mage."

Ricken blushed, shrugging a bit. "I've got a lot to learn. I'm the worst mage in the Shepherds really."

"If that's the case, we're in good hands, kiddo." Aurora grinned wider, her incisors peeking out. "We have you, Miriel, Robin, Tharja, and Lissa and Maribelle are starting to learn combat magic too. We have a _lot_ of magic power."

"As long as nobody blows anything up."

"What was the last thing that happened? Didn't you set our tents on fire or something?"

Ricken flinched. "I uh… I _did_ put them out pretty fast." He glanced away guiltily.

Aurora shrugged. "Whatever. The point still stands." She grinned, standing up and ruffling his hair- _gods_ he looked weird with his hat off, and continued her little walk. "Seeya kid."

Today was a good day, she decided. It was sunny, quiet- most of the more rambunctious Shepherds were still asleep after staying up so long last night. Aurora casually strolled past some of the regular castle guard, nodding at the bored-looking sentries as she went. They looked tired- their shift was probably almost over- actually, shouldn't the guard be switching by now…?

"Oi…?" She muttered. "Shouldn't you boys have had your shift ended by now? You were out here last night, if I recall."

"Extra shift for talking about one of the noblemen behind his back…" One shrugged, smiling bleakly. "Called him stupid."

"It wasn't that we insulted him;" The other clarified. "It was that he caught us insulting him. And that the captain of the guard is his nephew."

Aurora snorted. "Figures. At least you get the quiet shift. I'll letcha get back to it." She kept on walking, shaking her head and laughing. _Well, isn't this a surprise. My unruly crowd is better behaved than the rank-and-file, huh?_

She remembered Tharja's little chant.

 _Maybe not._

She sighed. _What the hell am I doing? I should hunt down someone to keep an eye on her. Maybe I'll ask Robin. It'd be easy for him, she follows him around most of the time anyway._

Aurora shrugged and made her way down the steps to leave the wall. She rubbed her eyes and sighed. _Ah, to hell with it. I'll let things sort themselves out._ _The worst that'll happen is… I don't even know._

She put it out of her mind for now. She needed to catch up on her training. The quartermaster made her way to fetch her sabre, and returned to the training yard. She sighed at the sight of Gregor, fast asleep and snoring on a bench, an empty bottle in his hand. Aurora slammed a foot into the other end of the bench, like a lever, flipping him onto the grass.

"Up and at'em, drunkard!" She shouted cheerfully, as Gregor sat bolt upright, clutching his head.

"Oy!" Gregor groaned. "Gregor's head is hurting…" He glanced at the bottle. "Oh. Bottle friend is much larger than Gregor remembers."

"Need me to splash some water on your face?" Aurora snarked, glancing at the barrel that was kept for that very purpose- to help people cool off after training, but she had a feeling it'd help the hangover a bit.

"Gregor is dunking his head!" He announced- Aurora helped him stagger over to the water barrel, and made sure to keep him from drowning himself on accident. He shook his head, smiling thinly. "Many thanks."

Aurora rolled her eyes. "Don't make this a habit." She turned back towards the dummies, drawing her practice sabre. She heard a slight rush in the air- Aurora lept forward, rolling and turning. Gregor grinned, holding his own, denser wooden sword.

"Time for tiny lady to show Gregor if she improved!"

Aurora chuckled darkly, keeping her wooden blade up, ready to parry. Gregor, despite his age, was fast, but Aurora did have one edge- he was still hung over. She kept her stance loose, and began her pattern; a few awkward, easy-to-track attacks. Gregor swatted them aside easily, still a bit too drunk for it to occur to him what she was up to.

"Ho! Aurora is swinging slow!" Gregor, unleashing a few counter-attacks. Aurora backed off, following up with a flurry of quicker, more accurate attacks… Gregor had to put a little more effort into his defense, but still maintained his cheery demeanor… until Aurora feinted, left and right, before arcing a curved jab to Gregor's collar, jabbing the wooden weapon against him. Gregor blinked in surprise.

"Oh."

"You really shouldn't fight while hung over." Aurora chided gently. "You would have noticed that stuff if you weren't, y'know! Normally You'd wipe the floor with me."

Gregor laughed, as he sat back on the bench. "Ay, little girl has tongue full of painful truths! But is no fear. Gregor normally does not fight after doing the drinking. Unless he is forgetting that maybe he did."

"Forgetting the fighting or drinking?"

"Both!" Gregor grinned cheerfully, despite what was likely a terrible headache. Aurora just shook her head and sighed.

"Go drink some water and eat some food." She ordered, as she turned to the dummies. Gregor strolled off, jovial as ever, and Aurora was (again) left alone. She puffed for breath, hands on her knees as soon as his back was turned. Even drunk and sleepy, the man had come close to beating her senseless.

"Gods damn me…" She sat down for a moment, sighing. "I really am just thriving on luck, aren't I?"

"Sounds unhealthy to me, 'Rora." Vaike stumbled in, holding a practice axe. Aurora noticed the wrist strap fastened to it, and she grinned. It must have been Miriel's idea. "Y'ever try pushups or somethin'?"

"Not really." Aurora shrugged. "The amount of stuff I carry around is enough of a workout. I roll several hundred pounds of gear around on a daily basis. Water and food barrels, weapons, armor, tents, clothes…"

"Huh. Teach is thinkin' he should help lug junk around more often." Vaike scratched the back of his head. "But if ya do all of that, why're you so skinny looking?"

"Ahh, for pity's sake." Aurora grumbled. "I'm just small. I'm a lot more muscular than I look, y'know. Plus, I've always got a loose shirt and relatively loose pants on, so it's not that noticeable…" She trailed off. "Wait, you weren't being serious, were you? You were just making fun of me."

Vaike just slapped her on the back jovially, nearly sending her tumbling to the ground.

"Jackass…" She muttered, storming off, though she had to conceal a little giggle. She couldn't help it; the situation was just too absurd. Sighing, Aurora tossed her wooden sword back into the barrel full of practice weapons. "Well, I've nothing to do. Suppose I should find someone to annoy… share it a bit, eh?"

There was a pause in her rambling.

"Oh gods damn me, I'm talking out loud to myself again."

"Is that a habit of yours, m'lady?" Aurora jumped, and turned. She couldn't assign a name to this face; although the young woman seemed vaguely familiar.

"Seems like it… Who's this then? You're not a Shepherd, I'd know ya… and you certainly don't look like one of the rank n' file or a noblewoman popping in for a visit..."

The woman blinked, keeping her head turned to the side awkwardly. She seemed unused to being addressed in such a manner.

"I-"

"Hold on, I recognize you…" Aurora racked her brains for the answer, then it came to her. "Right! You were the lass in the courtyard. Saved Chrom's neck, didn't ya? I'd have helped more than I did, but I was still recovering. That, and Maribelle knocked me out… Ah, sorry! I didn't mean to interrupt you. What's your name?"

"Er…" The woman blinked, thrown off by the rapid clip the small quartermaster spoke at for a moment. "You may call me Marth."

"Oh good." Aurora rolled her eyes adjusting her glasses a bit to get a better look at the blue-haired girl. "Alright, whatever. I'm just gonna pretend that I believe that's your real name and skip to the part where I thank you f'r saving our good Prince's neck. I can only imagine things would go badly if you didn't. Guess you're our little guardian angel, eh?"

"I ah…" Marth flinched a bit. "I suppose, although that title seems a bit… lofty. I just… knew what was going to happen."

"Yeah… Panne did too, somehow… did you chat with her or somethin'? She said a mage warned her for some reason or other…"

"It's a long story…"

"I've nothing but time." Aurora stared her down, smiling- Marth stared at the woman; the girl was the first person to actually start prying like this, and it was unnerving.

"I… would rather not…" She took a half step back, and Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"...Why are you here?" Aurora changed the subject, seeming to let up a bit. Marth visibly relaxed upon hearing that.

"I was visiting someone." She said, a little bit curtly. "It's not important, really. I'll be gone soon."

Aurora examined her thoughtfully, sucking on her lip in thought, before shrugging. "Eh, whatever. I have no reason to not trust you, and I've no reason to make you stay or leave or anything. I'll figure things out eventually. Seeya. And good luck, with… whatever it is you're doing."

Marth hesitated, surprised, before smiling a tiny bit for the first time. "I… thank you." She turned and walked purposefully around a corner. Aurora watched her go, frowning.

"...Hm… Is it possible that she's related…?" She muttered, scratching her head thoughtfully. "She does resemble him a touch, but… No, s'probably my imagination, unless Chrom has a third sister he never told us about." She chuckled at the thought. "Wouldn't that be a tale to tell."

" _...Damnations_!" She kicked the wall. "I _keep talking out loud to myself! Gah!"_ She rubbed her eyes. "...I'm far too tired for this nonsense… Let's see, what else do I need to do… Mm! I need to thank Anna for catering… Uhhh… And Mari' and Frederick for lending a hand as well… I guess I _do_ have things to do."

Aurora shook her head, cursing softly.

 _Internal monologue, 'Rora, Internal._

* * *

Ylisstol was a busy city, even on the quietest mornings, and today was no exception. Aurora casually strolled through the streets, until she found an all-too familiar store. She grinned, opening the door and closing it behind her.

To her surprise, the store was mostly empty- usually it was bustling with activity- big spenders and window shoppers alike, but today, it was mostly empty and quiet.

"Here for business or pleasure?" Anna smiled, polishing a coin. Aurora chuckled and strolled up.

"Came to thank you. You really delivered. Not that that'd be deviating from the norm, but I figured it'd be nice to thank you anyway."

"Aw, well aren't you sweet." Anna chuckled. "It's not like I wouldn't. You ordered a lot of stuff, but I rounded it all up!"

"You really are an excellent merchant." Aurora shrugged. "Hope you made a good profit on that."

"I _did_ actually!" Anna smirked, her eyes narrowing a little. "And I'm still going to make more from that little venture! People are still buying and selling portraits and souvenirs! I'll be swimming in money!"

"Heh. Pleasure fueling your dreams of bathing in gold, I suppose." Aurora chuckled, idly browsing some of Anna's wares. "Hm, this is pretty…" She held up a necklace, examining it thoughtfully. "Not too flashy, but not too dull…"

"Interested?" Anna wiggled her eyebrows playfully. "I'm always up for haggling."

"You're talking like it's a game."

"It is! And you're one of the better players."

"Flatterer." Aurora chuckled softly. "I'm a little curious, but you know me."

"You should spoil yourself once in awhile, even if it isn't at my shop." Anna shook her head. "You always look overworked."

"Bah." Aurora grumbled. "If I don't do _something_ I'll lose my mind."

"It doesn't have to be work." Anna grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Even _I_ take vacations."

"Yeah, whatever…" An idea suddenly sprung into Aurora's mind. "Do you have any books about hexes and the like? Tharja's up to something creepy… well, more so than normal."

"I could dig something up." Anna frowned. "What's she doing?"

"Hexing a doll, but I've seen her hex dolls before and she didn't do it the way she did this time." Aurora frowned. "And she was chanting." She recited the chant, and Anna frowned deeper.

"I don't think I have anything at the moment… But I can tell you that's not a Plegian hex. Plegian dark mages use chants in an older language to cast hexes- you've probably heard her; sort of hissing and crackling noises."

"Yeah, that _is_ weird. Did she make up her own curse or what?"

"Just keep an eye on things. Let Robin know, since she's always behind him… He'll notice if anything's strane."

"Again." Aurora sighed. "Oh well, at least we're thinking along the same line's. Means I'm not crazy!"

The two shared a laugh, and Aurora, after a bit of haggling, managed to buy the necklace, and left, her spirits high again. Despite all the weirdness, and people managing to irritate her, she felt… good. Pleasantly happy, in fact. She had no "real" work to do, and no reason to fear for her life.

"Here's to peace." She chuckled, putting on the silver necklace, stretching her arms above her head. "And to all the other fine things in life~!"

 **I really hate tests. College is fun, but hard and tiring. At least most of my classes are going well. I'm doing okay mostly. Also WOW I just noticed this story has twenty reviews. That's like, two reviews per chapter. Plus, more than 2000 hits! I'm so happy :D**

 **Anyway, let me know how we're doing. Are you guys enjoying this? I hope so. Let me know, please! I'm always up for stuff like that! Have a good weekend!**

 **Goooooodnight everybody!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm having fun :D I feel like this is a great way to flex my writing muscles, and I've improved just from this alone.**

 **The Apocryphal One: Thanks again for reviewing :3**

 **I'm glad you seem to like her, even if she is a bit rash; but then, nobody's perfect! Still, thanks for telling me what you think; I was worried that it might have been something wrong with her writing and I'm glad it's a personal opinion of her flaws as a character instead of her being flawed as a writing tool, if that makes sense.**

 **Emblem of Light: It's okay. If you find typos, please let me know where they are if you can. I'd appreciate it. That goes for everyone, actually! Don't worry, there's more exciting happenings soon. It might be a few more chapters tho'**

 **Anyhow, enjoy yourselves friends!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

Weeks and even months passed without notable event. It had been nearly a year and a half since the war had ended, and Aurora was still managing to keep herself busy. She was settling back into her slightly more sedentary lifestyle now that she wasn't constantly running about with an armful of papers and documents. She studied, trained, and practiced working with numbers so that she wouldn't lose her touch. The days, while certainly peaceful, were anything but idyllic.

Nobody really changed. Frederick was still his old wary self- more so, now that he had another charge to look out for. If he had to clear pebbles and rocks away for _Chrom's_ sake, god knows how stressed he would be for Sumia's. Robin ended up taking residence in the room next to Aurora's. When she went to borrow some ink from him, she was dumbstruck by how tiny the room was.

If Aurora's room was small, Robin's was only slightly big enough to be considered a "room". He had chosen it himself, and had quickly moved a desk, a bed, and dozens of books in.

"How the hell do you fit all of that into… well, _this?_ " Aurora gestured broadly at the room, impressed at Robin's organizational skills. "Isn't it cramped in here? Gods, your office is twice the size of this and it was hard fitting five people and a table in there!"

Robin just shrugged. "It's cozy." He said, a bit lamely. Even he had to admit his living space was small, but he preferred it to be that way. "I like it well enough here."

"It's barely livable…" Aurora tsked, but gave up. "Whatever. I don't get you. You're a good friend, but kinda weird."

"As if you have room to talk." Robin rolled his eyes, digging out an inkbottle and handing it to Aurora. "Although you certainly are making friends faster than me. That noble girl, Vivian; I heard that she doesn't make friends easily, and yet you two became best friends within ten minutes."

Aurora shrugged. "Yeah, and?"

" _I_ didn't make friends with any anti-social people that quickly."

"Tharja." Aurora retorted, standing to leave. Robin just glanced away weakly, with a sigh.

Hiding a giggle, Aurora made her way back to her room. She still had a few things to do. She remained there, writing for a few hours, before she finally gave in. It was the absurd amount of ink on her hands that finally got to her, as usual.

 _I know why it is._ She realized. _I'm always writing with my left hand and dragging my hand over wet ink that I've left on the paper._ A thought struck her and she giggled. _I should learn to write backwards. Wouldn't that be funny?_

Aurora made her way outside; she was getting bored anyway. The cuffs of her sleeves were also spattered with ink, and she wouldn't be surprised if her face was too. She had to resist the urge to nudge at her glasses again, lest she stain them.

"Hiya!" A familiar voice called out. Aurora glanced over and smiled at Vivian. Maribelle and Lissa were there as well, sitting around a table. Aurora detoured to the three, chuckling.

"And what are you ladies gossipping about?" She grinned. Maribelle huffed.

"We weren't gossiping, for your information!" The girl scolded. "We were discussing a bit of actual news, thank you very much!"

"What kind of news?" Aurora raised an eyebrow, and Vivian offered her a chair. She accepted it, smiling gratefully, although she declined the tea and biscuits- still too much ink.

"Sumia's pregnant!" Lissa practically squealed, bouncing in her seat. Aurora cracked a grin.

"No kidding?" She chuckled. "Guess you're gonna be an auntie soon, huh? Good on them, as far as I'm concerned."

"It does make me wonder what'd happen if I had a child." Maribelle mused thoughtfully. "I couldn't imagine marrying anyone I know, but… things change. I'm sure if you'd asked Chrom or Sumia five years ago if either of them could imagine marrying anyone they'd have said the the same thing."

"Oh?" Aurora sat up, her wicked little grin beginning to spread. Maribelle froze, recognizing the devious look. "Are you implying you've grown fond of someone?"

"Ooh, scandalous!" Lissa giggled. "Tell us!"

Vivian had to bite down on the back of her hand to hold back her laughter in at Maribelle's face- she was turning a deep crimson; not just her cheeks but her _entire face._ It quite a sight to see. Maribelle looked away, fanning herself, trying to act with some shred of dignity.

"Tsk tsk! There's no need for that kind of talk!" She scolded. "Besides, even if I _had_ feelings for someone, I don't plan on getting married just yet…"

"No harm in that…" Vivian said softly. "There is no sense in being hasty about marriage… That is

what happened to my cousin. He rushed into a marriage and now he regrets it, quite a lot I'm afraid."

"You see?" Maribelle seemed triumphant. "I'm being quite prudent!"

"You don't have to defend yourself, Mari." Aurora smiled softly. "We're teasing you, that's all."

"That's right!" Lissa grinned. "We do it because we care! Besides, when you _do_ fall for someone we'll keep an eye on them for you. We'll make sure you don't make a stupid mistake!"

Maribelle groaned softly, rubbing her temples. "I've already made a mistake; I brought this subject up with you three."

Vivian patted Maribelle's shoulder softly. "Don't worry, I'll stop at least. I can't promise Miz Lissa or Miz Aurora will."

"You don't have to call me "miss"" Aurora said, ruffling Vivian's hair. The small girl flushed softly, embarrassed.

"I'm just being polite." She mumbled, shyly. Aurora giggled at the small woman, shaking her head.

"How do you not have many friends?" She seemed incredulous. "You're so nice and… adorable!"

Vivian blushed deeper, looking away. "Bad luck?"

Maribelle tutted. "Now now, you have three friends already. You simply had to reach out more!"

"That's rich, coming from you…" Lissa mumbled under her breath. Aurora snorted aloud, shaking her head.

"Bah, look at us, gossiping like a bunch of old ladies." She shook her head. "We should be… _doing_ something."

"Like what?" Vivian turned to look at Aurora, eyebrow quirked a bit. Aurora shrugged, leaning back.

"I dunno. I feel restless." She admitted. "More than usual, I guess. Like… that feeling you get, when there's a bunch of things going on around you, and you can't help, but you really feel like you should be doing _something_ to make up for it? That's how I feel."

"I think I understand?" Vivian tilted her head. "Or at least I get what you mean!"

"Yeah!" Lissa agreed. "I totally get it! It's like I'm stagnating! Although I did manage to slip a frog into Robin's hood yesterday." She giggled.

"Darling, I don't think you could ever stagnate." Maribelle said wryly. "Although it's rather unladylike of you to continue these pranks."

"Oh hush. I'm the princess. I can get away with it." Lissa smirked, folding her hands atop the table. "Besides, it makes me charming."

"That's one word for it. I could think of several others, but I shouldn't use them in the presence of such lovely company." Aurora flashed a showy wink. Vivian giggled, Lissa snorted, and even Maribelle had to bite back a laugh.

"Well ladies, I'll leave you to it. I have to dig up some trouble, or else I'll lose my mind." She stood, gave a little mock bow, and turned. Lissa just snorted again at her sudden departure.

"Smart aleck." She murmured, sipping her tea, remembering to raise her pinky finger at Maribelle's behest.

Aurora decided to stroll through town; it was busy as usual, everyone bustling about and doing their shopping. Casually, Aurora strolled to the well at the center of town and began to draw some water. She was stopped by a pompous-looking man in an official looking robe.

"Nobody draws water without paying the toll!" He declared. Aurora ignored him, elbowing him back and continuing until the bucket was fully raised.

"Or what?" She turned, smiling sweetly, eyes closed. The man growled menacingly.

"Do you want to find out?" He threatened. She opened her eyes calmly, and smiled wider, all pretense of sweetness gone, replaced with pure malevolence. The man's bluster began to fade.

"Frankly, I don't care. But you, in all your stolen finery and your imaginary water tax? You're an idiot, aren't you? I'd run if I were you. As far away from Ylisstol as your legs can carry you, because soon the Shepherds will be here."

The man dropped his facade in an instant, and reached into his robes and drew a heavy dagger, glaring at Aurora. She swung the water bucket on the rope and belted the man on the head with it, like a flail. He staggered back, giving her time to draw her sabre quickly. She never left the castle unarmed; call it paranoia, but it seemed justifiable after man blanched at the sight

of the shining blade.

"Back off." She warned. "I'll drag you to the prison myself if I have to, and I'm not going to be choosey about how many pieces you're in!"

The man backed up a bit, then lunged forward, dagger extended. It was a surprisingly clever move for a person who wouldn't have fooled a child with his "toll". Aurora curved her sabre, flicking the dagger aside. The man wasn't skilled, or even that strong. She smirked.

"It's been far too long since I was in a fight where the odds were in my favor!" Her fierce smile grew wider, as she jabbed at his shoulder, leaving a nasty pinprick, before adding a slice to his right arm. The man leapt back, before lashing out and charging her. Aurora sidestepped, sticking her leg out and tripping him. He fell to the ground with a thud, and rolled to his feet, groaning.

"Dumbass." She remarked, stabbing forward again. She had no real intent to kill this idiot; he posed no real threat to her. This time, she left a shallow gash on his leg. The man was beginning to flag, and looked pale in the face; he was afraid.

Nimble as ever, the girl unleashed a flurry of swings. "I could have killed you again and again, you know!" She growled. "Here! There! Another here!" Each thrust and jab stopped just short of his neck, chest and stomach, proving the validity of her threat. The man finally gave in, throwing his knife aside.

"N-no more! Please don't kill me!" He sobbed, from exhaustion, frustration, rage and fear. He had been bested by a little girl, and was utterly humiliated.

"On your feet." She ordered, standing behind him. He slowly rose up from his knees, and she led him along at her blade's tip, having no other way to guide him. Occasionally, he would slow, almost in a sulky manner, and she would jab him forward. She paraded her prisoner through town, all the way to Ylisstol's prison. The guards, a bit shaken at the sight, bound the man's hands and led him off. She sheathed her blade, smirking.

"Looks like you had one hell of an adventure! What did I miss?" Aurora glanced over at Sully. She must have been returning from a patrol.

"Not much. Just an idiot trying to "tax" the water, and then attacking me. It was nice to have an overwhelming advantage against someone for a change. Usually it's the other way around."

"No kiddin'!" Sully smirked, and Aurora fell into step next to the enormous horse she rode, giving it a gentle pat. It snorted, but allowed it. "I mean, look at you. You hit like a puppy, and you take hits like a kitten."

"Hey now," Aurora grinned at the teasing, and returned the mocking tone at full force. "At least It's not hard to tell you and your horse apart."

Sully glared. "Hey, don't make fun of my horse!"

They glared at one another, before bursting into laughter. They grinned ear to ear and resumed ribbing one another.

"See, if we were siblings I could say I got the muscle and the brains, and you got the looks, 'cause that's all that was left." Sully smirked

"Thank the gods we aren't siblings then, because I can say I did get brains. I got father's book-smarts and mother's street-smarts."

"Your mum is probably the only aristocrat I know who can make a shiv." Sully shook her head in wonderment. "No wonder all the kids love her, now that I think about it."

"Ha!" Aurora nodded. "Yeah, sounds like _you're_ the hero of the children now; you and Vaike."

Sully blinked. "Why's that?"

"According to one gentleman because you're both 'rude, loud, beat up everything that gets in your way, and because you're both heroes.'" Aurora grinned. "I don't know about the hero bit but I can agree with the other three."

She received a light smack on the head, as the pair made their way back to the garrison, continuing the trade of innocent insults for a while, before laughing it off and going their separate ways. Aurora felt good, after what she had done, and went to treat herself to a little snack, creeping to her room and opening a little compartment in her desk.

"It's a good thing Gaius doesn't know I have these…" She murmured, pulling out a little honey cake, wrapped carefully. Aurora stuffed it into her mouth, savoring the sweet flavor and the texture. The thief wasn't the only one with a sweet tooth; Aurora was just less dependent on hers.

She hummed softly, closing her eyes, savoring the flavor for a while. _Gods_ these cakes were delicious. Aurora decided that just one more couldn't possibly hurt…

A few minutes later, and she had eaten her entire stash.

"Ah hell…" She muttered in realization. "Eh… it was worth it. I can make some more later."

 **And scene. Okay, this is the last chapter I think for the interlude. I need to get back into the action a bit! Hope you guys are having fun reading my nonsense. This chapter felt a bit weak, but I think the next ones will make up for it. Also; don't forget to suggest ships, because some are gonna have to start sailing soon!**

 **Leave a review, tell me what I did right and wrong, mmkay? I'd love to know.**

 **Goodnight everybody!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Let's do this. *cracks knuckles***

 **Milkoe777: I see what you did there.**

 **The Apocryphal One: I agree, that chapter was fairly short. This one should make up for it.**

 **Emblem of Light: Yeah, the fight was mostly done to keep the chapter from dragging; it served its purpose, but could have been better.**

 **Ships haven't TOTALLY been decided yet, but they'll come soon enough; and obviously not all at once. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Aurora learned something new about herself. She learned that she was a sucker for babies. When speaking with Chrom about the warfare on the continent across the sea, Sumia had strolled in, baby Lucina in her arms, and Lucina squeaked in delight at the sight of her father. Chrom grinned and took the little one, and Aurora had to bite back a squeak.

"Well someone's full of energy. I hear that's good." She chuckled, watching the little one paw at Chrom's face. "She's gonna grow up to be stronger than you, I'd wager." Aurora grinned wider, as the infant turned to stare at her, wide eyed and curious.

"Ha!" Chrom smiled. "She's already almost walking on her own." He sounded proud; prouder than anything he ever had before. Sumia smiled as well, a bit more serenely. Aurora grinned and shook her head.

"Well, at any rate, that's all I had to say. It might be wise to buy some extra gear and the like; I could be totally wrong and Valm might leave us be, but… well, hope for the best, but prepare for the worst."

* * *

Literally five days later, news arrived. Virion had returned, along with a woman on a wyvern. Valm was on their way to invade Ferox at the western coast. When Aurora received the news she had been filling out a paper. She calmly set her quill down. Stood up slowly, breathing slowly.

"...Thank. You." She said. Slow, and sweet and polite. The messenger turned and left, sensing that it was time to go. Aurora stood perfectly still, before slamming her fist into her desk so hard she sent a crack along the edge of the wood.

" _Gods damn everything!_ " She shrieked, scaring away the birds that had been perched on her windows.

* * *

Aurora sat atop the wagon, watching. Robin was overseeing the defenses. Watching as they were constructed. She observed the ditches being dug in the beaches and the docks being smashed beyond repair. Making the terrain a mess would screw over the Valmese cavalry and would definitely even the odds. She sighed, tense.

"Your face is wrought with worry, my lady!" Proclaimed a familiar voice, and Aurora rolled her eyes, smirking.

"Oh lord, you again." She grumbled, but she couldn't hold back a smile. She had missed Virion a little, despite his insufferable flirting. "Are you seriously going to be at my heels constantly? Go bug some other lass; one who's more empty in the head."

Virion clutched his hands to his chest in mock agony, and Aurora had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. "Alas! Such venom from such a beautiful lady! It ill fits you!"

"A beautiful lady? Seems you need your eyes checked." Aurora kept her eyes forward, watching the workers dart about, and occasionally scanning the horizon for the telltale dots that indicated ships. So far, nothing.

"Far from it, my dear! I think you will find that you have a great deal of beauty to you, of your own kind. Near everyone does, really, not just women." Virion sat on a makeshift bench not far from Aurora, and begun stringing his bow, giving the string a pull to test the draw. Unsatisfied, he undid the string and did it again.

"That's… oddly nice, coming from you." She tilted her head.

"Oh come now." Virion smirked. "Surely you know by now I'm far more than just flowery words and a bundle of archery skills. Take yourself for example. You have a great deal of strong will, and you are incredibly determined to do what you can to see some right dealt in the world. You are, despite being incredibly caustic and aggressive, charismatic and open-minded about nearly everyone around you. You've accepted every Shepherd as a friend, even if you didn't like them."

Aurora stared at Virion in utter disbelief. "Who the hell are you and where did the real Virion go?"

Virion just laughed and strolled off, puffed up as ever.

"Arrogant buffoon…" She muttered to herself, going back to gazing over the horizon. "Charismatic? Ha! Not bloody likely."

"He's an odd one, isn't he?" Cherche strolled up, her Wyvern in tow. The mighty creature reared it's head up, level with Aurora. She stared at the human for a bit.

"...Hello there." She said, offering her hand, palm up; a symbol of peace. Minerva lightly rested her head there for a moment, growling in acceptance. Aurora smiled and glanced at Cherche. "She's quite pretty. I've never seen a wyvern this close. Usually all I see is flame and teeth and claws from a distance."

Cherche smiled broadly, hands politely clasped behind her back. "Isn't she such a darling? You must be quite fond of animals. Most people are far more nervous around her."

"I can't say I'd blame them, considering we haven't really been on friendly terms with any wyverns before." Aurora smiled, as Minerva huffed a bit, as if annoyed. "But she is quite beautiful."

Cherche just smiled, and Minerva lowered her head back off of the wagon. "Yes, absolutely! Hm… Could you tell me, why do you say it that way?"

"Hm? Wyvern?"

"Yes. You pronounce it-" Cherche had to pause to imitate how Aurora said it- "Wih-vern. But most people I know say Wyyyyyvern."

"I suppose it's just how I say it." Aurora shrugged. "Old habits are hard to break. I say a lot of words a bit oddly, but I talk so fast most people don't even notice it. Like… uh… Oh, what's a good example… Actually, _What_ is a good example. People tell me I put a lot of emphasis on the 'h's but I've never heard it. Again, fast talker."

"Interesting." Cherche said. It was a very genuine remark, and Aurora felt happy to hear it.

"It doesn't matter, really. She said, leaning back, casting her gaze oceanward. "Especially with the Valmese army on their way."

Cherche nodded, all levity gone from her face. "...Yes."

"Be straight with me here?" Aurora stood carefully, shielding her eyes. "How screwed are we?"

"For this battle? Not at all." Cherche smiled grimly. "But in the long run, I have no idea. The Valmese army is enormous and Walhart… he's a demon of a fighter. I saw him once and he… nothing could stand in that man's way."

"War unto himself, huh?" Aurora stared out to sea darkly. "I- oh hell." Aurora quickly grabbed a strange looking object. "Ships." She quickly turned the little orb over and tossed it at the ground.

"This had better work, Miriel…" She muttered. The thing fired off a huge spark into the air, making a loud whistle. "And it does! Ha!" The signal off, everyone moved to battle positions, and the convoy was pulled back, in case of a retreat. Aurora could only watch, as the black dots on the horizon drew closer.

* * *

By the time the last of the Valmese had been defeated, the port town was in shambles. Aurora tutted. It was a damn good thing that they had evacuated most of the civilians. As the Shepherds hooked up the wagons, Aurora leaned over to call out. "Hey Gaius!"

The thief slipped back glancing at her. "What's up Wolfy?"

"Where are we headed now? I've been too busy to hear what the Boss said."

"Plegia. They have funds and ships, and we need to see if they're willing to lend us help." He shrugged. "I've heard that their new king is a lot less... genocidal. Hope those rumors are true."

Aurora felt a cold prickle run down her spine. "...Want to earn a few honey cakes?" She leaned in a bit, a thought forming.

"All ears." Gaius grinned ear to ear.

* * *

Aurora followed Chrom, Robin and Frederick to meet with the Plegian king. Aurora felt mostly disinterested; she was mostly there to write down the supply details. She nearly snapped her pen, however at the sight of the _witch_.

"Oh no." She breathed.

"Aversa?!" Chrom was just as surprised as she. However, to their surprise. Aversa was very civil; although the look she shot Aurora could freeze beer. Aurora kept her mouth shut, not saying anything. Validar, the king of Plegia came and made his offer. Aurora was impressed. _That's a lot of gold._ She thought, scribbling it down, along with the note about how many ships they were given. _Not bad at all. It's almost suspicious._

She kept writing, until she heard Robin's choked gasp and snapped her head up.

"What the-?!" She muttered. Aurora was lost before, but now she had no idea what she was seeing. Robin stood in shock, at the sight of… well, Robin.

They could not have left more hastily.

* * *

"Oh geez…" Aurora shivered. "I'm really freaked out now, okay? Who the hell _was_ that? He looked- well, you all saw it!" Her voice was shrill. "What the bloody hell is going on here? Any ideas?"

"Magic?" Frederick suggested. "Perhaps some kind of trickery?"

"Perhaps you're related." Chrom suggested. "After all, you know nothing of your past, Robin."

"He looks exactly like me Chrom. That borders on more than just a relative. And he was so… nonchalant about it." Robin wrung his hands nervously, pacing back and forth. Aurora swore softly.

"Look, we have bigger concerns. I'll go tally up, make sure we have everything." Aurora stamped off to the wagon, tucking in her ledger, and quickly ducking over a low hill. "Gaius…"

The thief hopped over the other side, perching expectantly. "Saw her lurking around the ridge on one side, then the other. She was looking for something, but then she left. I didn't see her pull anything." Aurora nodded, and handed him the honey cake, which disappeared into his cape.

"Don't tell Chrom, okay? Thanks for doing this." Aurora smiled weakly. "Can't blame me for being nervous. I wonder how she found the time to skulk around though… Oh well."

She sighed and started to return to the wagon, Gaius casually strolling alongside her, when they heard a low, chilling moan. The two turned and looked at each other, expressions blank.

"...Was that-"

"Yeah." Gaius slowly drew his shortsword. "Got your sabre?"

Aurora pulled the curved blade from its sheathe. "As if I'd come here unarmed."

"Ready?"

Aurora nodded and they faced… at least a full score of Risen, staggering towards them. Aurora heard yells and weapons clashing all around.

"Damn it." She muttered, as Gaius and her began backing off, occasionally lunging forward to pick off a straggling Risen.

" _Damn it!"_ She shouted, as they began advancing faster, murderous moans stretching through the air. One lunged forward, and she knocked it aside. These things were strong, but awkward and slow. She glanced to check her footing and swung around, back-to-back with Gaius. They were being flanked.

"Oh _horseshit._ She swore, wondering when these things got _smart_. They were totally surrounded, and, to Aurora's chagrin, a fair distance from everyone else.

"Fuck." She whispered, her voice a bit shrill. Well, she wasn't going down without a fight. She raised her blade, shimmering in the moonlight, an-

A huge torrent of some kind of violet energy suddenly surrounded them. Gauis and Aurora shielded their eyes from the off-color light, unable to see. The massive burst of magic roared loudly, and a voice rang out.

"Nya-ha-ha! Look at all this blood!"

Aurora lowered her hands and Gaius was the one to swear this time. The risen had been dismembered; torn to bits and scattered. Their bodies quickly burst, turning into a thick black smoke. The pair glanced up to see the most unsettling person Aurora had ever laid eyes upon. Something about him just triggered an instinct within her and she felt incredibly nervous.

"Wow, you look _dead_ tired." He remarked, with a huge grin and a laugh. "Why not sit down for a _spell?_ "

Aurora groaned. Were all dark mages total lunatics?

Aurora finally worked out a system for handling the close-range fighters among the Risen. Parry the attack, and then a quick slash and a stab, followed by a twist of her sword was enough to turn them to smoke. The only problem was how exhausted she was getting; she hadn't suffered a scratch, but was starting to flag.

 _Parry, slash, stab, twist._

 _Parry, slash, stab, twist._

 _Parry, slash, stab twist._

 _Naga save me. Parry slash, stab, twist._

 _Parry, slash- Oh **bloody hell.**_

Aurora cried out as her pattern was disrupted by an arrow sinking into her arm. She staggered a bit. It was shallow, but she had to heal it quickly. She grabbed her elixir and took a little sip, backing off from the Risen she had left a cut on. She waited until the skin began tingling before removing the arrowhead. Only a little blood lost. The risen she had knocked back was staggering towards her, weapon raised. She raised her blade, arms shaking from exhaustion.

She was saved however, as she observed the risen stagger to one side, before being eviscerated by what seemed like nothing.

"Thanks Kellam…" She said, stumbling a bit. She felt the huge man at her side, helping her to stay mostly upright. She swayed a bit, smiling blithely. "Are we doing okay…?"

"A few injuries, but nothing serious." The large man helped her climb the ridge, slowly. "Nobody dead, thankfully… Well except the Risen. We've routed the main force. Everyone's just taking out the stragglers."

"Chrom?"

"Up there." Kellam pointed. Chrom was standing on the bridge over the shallow chasm they had been camping in, surveying the area for any final Risen. Then a flash of light shone through the air, as a Risen dropped from seemingly nowhere. This one was far faster than all the others, and much more in control of its movements.

"Oh no." She whispered. The risen was running right at Chrom, blade drawn. He wasn't ready, there was no way he could-

A flash of metal, and the sword was sent spinning from the creature's hand into the chasm below. That long mop of blue hair was familiar, and Aurora and Kellam exchanged a glance.

"Oh boy. Can't wait to hear this story…" Aurora smirked weakly, before staggering and tumbling forward onto her face in exhaustion.

"Please don't make me carry you."

"No, no, just… help me up. Please." She grabbed the hand he offered, and awkwardly stumbled along, heading for the cart she usually slept in. "That was far too many Risen. Every inch of me hurts."

"Let's get you into your wagon." Kellam sighed, shaking his head. "Before someone thinks you're leaning on an invisible wall."

Aurora grumbled, but let him walk her there. He helped her clamber up, and she leaned back against a crate. "Agh."

She looked up, and it seemed Kellam was already gone, likely to lend a hand elsewhere. "Damn." She mumbled. "Never got to thank him." Sighing, she sat, head hanging low. She dozed, half asleep for a while, until a loud cough got her attention. She glanced up and made eye contact with the girl who'd saved Chrom.

"Hey lil' Miss Hero." Aurora smiled thinly. "I see you've been following us, huh? Not that I'm not glad." She blinked, seeing the girl's concerned expression.

"Lady Aurora." She bowed her head politely. Chrom came up behind the girl, a hand on her shoulder.

Aurora sighed, sensing a story. "Oh boy…" She murmured. "I am _far_ too sober for this."

* * *

They had to explain it three times, but Aurora finally got it. She rubbed her temples, looking up with a small smile.

"You grew up to be quite the impressive young lady, Lucina." Aurora shook her head. "I'm impressed. I can't imagine many people jumping through time and telling the laws of time and space to go screw off, and yet, here we are."

Lucina blinked, caught off-guard by Aurora's direct nature. The quartermaster took a draft from her waterskin for a moment, giving Lucina a chance to speak.

"I only became who I was because of the other Shepherds, Lady Aurora." Lucina said, smiling weakly. "Everyone was family."

" _Is_ family." Aurora, Chrom, and Sumia all interjected almost in sync. There was an awkward pause, before Chrom continued. "Don't think that just because you're all grown up that you aren't still my daughter young lady."

"Right." Aurora chuckled. "See? Believe me, just because you had to claw your way out of hell, doesn't mean we're going to treat you any different than the rest of us. Welcome home lil' princess."

Lucina seemed at a loss, head tilted and eyes stunned. Aurora chuckled, taking another gulp of water. "I'd say more, but I'm about to pass out, because I am dead tired."

Sumia frowned. "You _do_ look exhausted. You didn't get hurt in the battle did you?"

"Just a scratch. I had enough elixir for it." She smiled blandly. "Didn't even scar."

Lucina managed a grin. "I'm glad to see you are the same as you were in the future. You never seem to be put off by something like an injury."

"Hey, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Actually, that's an idiotic philosophy. What doesn't kill you can leave long-lasting trauma that you never totally get over. That does _not_ make a person stronger." Aurora retreated into the wagon, sighing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to lie down and never wake up."

Chrom rolled his eyes, as he took his wife and daughter, strolling towards the center of the camp. They had a lot to discuss, after all.

 **Ta~! I feel better about this chapter than the previous ones. Do you agree?**

 **This one feels stronger, anyway, and writing it was a lot easier, I feel. I obviously skipped some of the in-game dialogue, because I'm fairly sure you all know it fairly well by now, and that's not really what's important here.**

 **Anyway, give me some advice, or yell at me! Goodnight everybody!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Don't have much to say about this chapter, other than it's a bit dark. Thanks for the support everyone! I'm getting lots of favorites and follows, but not a lot of reviews unfortunately. Oh well! I'll just take the good with the bad! Anyway, enjoy.**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Aurora learned another new thing about herself. She learned that boats were the most loathsome, agonizing, and flat out-unpleasant places she could be. She had spent half the trip hiding in her cabin, trying to settle her stomach, and the other half violently retching over the side. Occasionally, someone would pat her on the back gently, expressing concern.

Her stomach churned violently as they rolled along, leaning against the railing weakly, looking distinctly green in the face. Nowi gave her a gentle hug, pouting.

"Poor Aurora. The sea sure doesn't agree with you, huh?"

Aurora grimaced. "I'd take the desert over this… At least there I had solid ground under me…" She made a nasty sound, and heaved again. Nowi patted her back, sitting on the railing. "We'll be there soon. Just hang in there."

Aurora looked up. "Agh… Thanks… Nowi…" She smiled, but it was obviously forced. "I'm gonna go lay down and beg for a swift death…"

"Oh me too!" Henry cheered in passing. "I want my death to be quick and cool! Or slow and painful and bloody… mmm…." Aurora just groaned, trying to put him out of her mind. Life was complicated enough without the irrepressible and disturbing mage.

The girl staggered below decks, until she found the cabin she had been assigned to. With a moan of painful discomfort, she curled into a little ball on the bed, and prayed to Naga for the seas to calm. A few hours passed, and Lissa came in with a little huff, staff in hand.

"Sit up, please…" She gently helped Aurora upright, and held the staff over her stomach. The blue crystal turned a darker color, and Lissa tutted. "You'll live, but it's going to be bad. Drink lots of water if you can keep it down, and eat soft, light foods; stuff that's easy on the stomach."

Aurora nodded, eyes half closed, although her hand suddenly snaked out and caught Lissa's wrist. A little smirk played about the semi-lucid girl's lips, as she examined Lissa's fingers.

"Scandalous." She said, in a feeble, mocking tone. "You haven't even told Chrom about _this_ have you?" Lissa blushed furiously, and shook her head. Aurora's small smile remained as she lay back, grimacing at a shudder from her stomach. "You're such a charmer, Lissa. I'll bet whoever it is is _wrapped_ 'round your little finger already…"

Lissa, still blushing, smiled and rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm not telling _you_ who it is. Not until we're on dry ground."

Aurora just exhaled slowly, staring up at the ceiling. "Fair 'nough." She mumbled. Lissa left the room, and Aurora let her mind wander, trying hard to avoid considering the painful rocking of the boat.

* * *

Whatever it was that happened next, Aurora had no idea. She was just suddenly thrust into movement; she heard fighting, yelling, then was suddenly dragged from her bed and found herself being unceremoniously carried on Panne's back. Before the girl could question what was happening, she was suddenly in midair. With a shriek, she shut her eyes and hit the water with a splash.

Her eyes snapped open as she floundered in the water, sputtering and nearly sinking. She was yanked back up by a very annoyed Taguel. Aurora coughed, blinking, leaning on Panne as the two treaded water. Aurora glanced about. Valmese ships being slammed into by massive flaming cannonballs.

No wait, those were other ships in their fleet. Aurora groaned. "Robin, what the hell…?" She leaned away from Panne quickly, to spew up more water. Panne grimaced.

"If you vomit on me Man-spawn, I'll drown you myself."

"It wouldn't be hard…" She muttered. "I can barely swim anyway." Soon, they were hoisted aboard another ship, and Panne irritably shook the water out of her fur. Aurora groaned and pressed her face into the deck.

"I'm starting to wish you _had_ left me…" She sighed, rolling onto her back, staring up at the sky. It was a wise decision in a way; the sun was warm and dry. Panne sat next to her, expressionless as ever.

"No you don't." The rabbit-woman said bluntly, rubbing her ears in a futile attempt to dry them faster. "You have far too much to do to die now."

Aurora laughed feebly. "Guess so. I still have friends to take care of. Naga as my witness, I _will_ survive this."

Panne smiled a tiny bit, shaking her head. "Death must not wish to take you just yet, man-spawn."

"Hope not!" She grimaced. "I'd hate for that to happen. Not just for me, either. I'm sure at least someone will miss me."

"I would." Panne said bluntly. "We all would. And that man-spawn friend of yours as well."

"Who, Vivian?" Aurora blinked. "Ah, it'd break her heart, she's such a softy. We need more people like that…" She groaned, rubbing her brow. Ugh. Everything hurts."

"Just rest a while Man-Spawn." Panne sighed. "We will be in Valm before long. I suspect that was only a tiny fraction of this "Walhart's" power."

"Great." Aurora sighed. "Our resident genius better have one helluva plan."

* * *

"Ugh." Aurora stared out. "Lots of people with sharp pointy things pointed at us." She stayed back from the railing a bit, having no armor to defend from a stray arrow or lance. The Shepherds spread up into the town, weapons bristling, with the Feroxi and Ylissean infantry swarming from their ships.

Aurora cracked a bitter smirk, watching as the Valmese were scattered by the sudden attack. They must not have been expecting their opposition to be at full force with just half a fleet. They were being forced into a retreat. For a battle right after docking so many ships, things were going exceptionally well for the Shepherds.

Aurora observed, a morbid curiosity as she observed the battle. Warfare was a nasty business. There was no other way to put it. Chrom had once quite bluntly said "War is Hell", directly to a nobleman's face. Aurora had to bite her sleeve at the time to not laugh at the man's expression.

Now however, she was again reminded of the dark truth. Bodies lay everywhere. Aurora crinkled her nose, as she walked down the ramp to the docks, sighing darkly. She walked along, slowly tapping her sabre-tip against the stone paths. Civilians were meekly peeking out. She must have been a strange sight. The girl let out a rattling sigh, glancing at the bodies. One man was still alive, despite having a nasty gash across his chest. She sheathed her blade. She could tell from the grayness in his face that even an elixir couldn't save him now. She knelt down next to him, and gently lay him back. The Valmese man managed a crooked smile.

"Nothing… personal…" He coughed. Aurora just smiled sadly, as he closed his eyes. "I h-have a letter in my pouch… if you h-have a courier, maybe… have it sent to my wife and daughter…?" Aurora nodded silently, and gently opened the pouch, taking the letter.

"No promises. I'll do what I can." She promised. The man coughed feebly, and smiled, before a soft popping sound went off in his throat. A death rattle. She sighed, closing the man's eyes and examining the letter- a name, a seal, and a village. Aurora tucked the letter into her pocket and kept strolling down the streets. One soldier was pinned to the ground by a spear through his shoulder, and he cussed at her violently, growling threats. She just kept walking and tapping her sheathed sabre against the stones of the ground. The man's threats died away. Aurora kept walking. One man groaned and was rolling to his feet, slowly. His arm was broken, and a heavily dented shield sat on the ground next to him.

He glanced up at her and sighed. "Gonna finish me?"

"Nah." Aurora shrugged. "I'm no warrior. Even if I was, I'd get no satisfaction out of it. You're just a man with a shattered arm and some bruised pride."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Prisoner then." Aurora cracked a bitter smile, as she kept a hand on the hilt of her blade.

"'Fraid so. Nothing personal."

He sighed, and allowed himself to be lead away from the battlefield, towards the main infantry forces, and the man was led off, to be kept with the other prisoners of war. She felt better on land, but still was a bit numb. Everything was a dull blur to her. She wandered the streets until she found the main force of the Shepherds, and sped up when she heard her name being shouted.

"I'm right here boss." She said. "Whatcha need?"

Chrom nodded at a tall woman, wearing an unusual kind of armor and robe she had never seen before; although the style was reminiscent of something Lon'qu would wear. "This is Say'ri. Can we spare her some proper weaponry?"

Aurora grinned, and nodded. "Sure thing boss! Say'ri right? Follow me, I'll see what I can find you." The two walked, and the woman lowered her head politely.

"Thank you, my lady."

Aurora snorted. "I seem to have a lot of people call me that. I'm no lady, I'm just Aurora. If it isn't you it's Virion or Lucina…" She shakes her head. "Sorry, I talk too much."

Say'ri smiled softly. "Tis of little concern, my lady. I find that so long as you speak your mind honestly then I have no reason to stop you from speaking."

Aurora chuckled, shaking her head. "So then, what sort of blade will you be using?"

"Something similar to the blade you carry, but longer, heavier and with a slighter curve , although I doubt you carry many Chon'sinian blades."

Aurora paused. "Sounds like the kinds of swords Lon'qu use. I'm sure we can get one. Huh, he must be from Chon'sin originally. Even if he calls himself Feroxi. Not that it matters, but it explains a bit."

Say'ri was led up the gangplank onto the ship, and from there to the hold. Aurora grumbled to herself, shuffling through barrels and crates, while Say'ri awkwardly hovered in the background. Aurora muttered to herself.

"Ugh, this is going to be a pain to get off the ship. It was hard enough to bring this all _aboard_ the damn thing, especially after Robin blew up half of our ships…" Say'ri found it slightly hard not to smile at the short woman's antics, as she floundered about and continued to chunner on to herself.

"Bloody hell, what a mess… all out of order, isn't it... Ah-hah!" She finally had the right crate cracked open, and carefully withdrew the blade. "This should do."

Say'ri smiled politely and took the blade, inclining her head politely. "My thanks. I'll put it to good use."

"No problem, yeah?" Aurora smiled dryly. "As long as you don't get yourself killed." She chuckled, shaking her head. "I'd watch your back, but from what I saw, you're probably more competent a fighter than I am."

Aurora sighed. "Now It's just to get these crates and barrels and wagons off the ships. Joy. Can't wait to oversee _that_ job." She sighed, but shook her head. "Oh well, 'least we have plenty of manpower. Means I don't have to do the heavy lifting! Eehee!"

Say'ri shook her head in mock despair, as she made her way to leave, feeling that she was no longer needed. "Such an odd woman. If all of the Ylissean League are this… eccentric, I wonder how well I may adjust…"

* * *

It took the entire day and a good bit of the late evening to unload everything from the ship, and then load it up onto the wagons. Aurora, energy finally drained for the day, made her way over to Chrom with her final report.

"All packed and set to go as soon as day breaks Boss." She said, popping her shoulders languidly. "We'll be marching wherever you and Genius-boy here points us." She jabbed a thumb idly at Robin. "We should have enough to keep us fit and ready for combat. We're at a pretty big logistical disadvantage, so I hope you two have a hell of a plan cooking up to scatter this lot, because if you don't I think it's pretty obvious how thoroughly _screwed_ we'll be."

Lucina cracked a grim smile, and Chrom snorted aloud. Robin just continued examining the map, eyes narrowed, little pieces representing the various forces all over the board. Aurora whistled. "I take it those red pieces are Walhart's?"

Robin nodded, his expression grim. "Mhm. The green, orange, yellow, and white pieces are various dynasts. Some of them are rebelling, but most aren't."

Aurora groaned. "Well, great. As if the odds weren't stacked against us enough already." She paused, her mouth at a slash of interest as she studied the map. "...Hm, let's see what'll happen next, I guess." She stretched her hands over her head.

"Oh, and your sister's engaged. Don't tell her I told you." Aurora grinned, turning away, as Chrom spluttered in surprise, and Robin incredulously slammed a figurine of a soldier into the table. Lucina, placed a hand over her mouth, hiding a giggle.

Aurora smiled deviously. "She'll kill me for this."

 **A bit of humor here and there and a slightly dark part in between? Why not, right. Anyway, Hope you guys are having as much fun as I am. Anything you have to say, please say it.**

 **Goodnight everybody!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Emblem of Light: Thanks for pointing that stuff out. Things have been fixed and clarified a little bit. I do plan to put Aurora into a few more desperate situations, but I doubt it'll change her perspective; it might show some new parts of her, but it won't change what's already set; It wouldn't make sense for something like that to change her so dramatically.**

 **It'll sure as hell challenge her worldview, but I doubt it'll change.**

 **The Apocryphal One: This chapter** _ **was**_ **slightly filler, I'm going to try to do that a bit less so in the chapters to come. My apologies for that. :3**

 **So on the subject of marriages and engagements, the paralogues are going to make no geographical or chronological sense. I won't try to justify their presence or where they are, but they are gonna happen. The Xenologues probably will happen too. Again, I'm not gonna even TRY to justify them. Not that they needed much justification to begin with.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy~!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

Aurora couldn't stop giggling. It was Ferox all over again. She was acting like a hyperactive child; now that Lissa had Stahl wrapped around her little finger, Aurora had taken it upon herself to temporarily become the bane of both of their existences. First up was Stahl.

"A royal, Stahl? Really?" Aurora cracked a grin. "But you're so plain! So… well…! You! How'd I not notice you two? Were you intentionally meeting up on dates or whatever when my back was turned?"

"Yes." Stahl said, uncharacteristically blunt. "Because we knew you'd give us hell about it." His facade of coldness broke instantly, and he was all smiles. Aurora grinned.

"You just can't muster any seriousness can you? Ah well, suppose it makes sense. If you took things too seriously I can't imagine how you'd end up with our darlin' little princess. I assume the "official" wedding isn't gonna happen until the war is over?"

"Yeah." He nodded, a bit sheepishly. Earlier that afternoon, Libra had wed the two in a short, but joyful little ceremony. It did _wonders_ for morale. However, there was no "Royal" wedding yet, and Chrom wisely asked that the two keep things under wraps for now, lest some stuffy noble get their knickers in a twist back in Ylisse.

Aurora felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned. Lissa had the most wicked smile on her lips.

"...If you tell me I'm in charge of _your_ wedding I'll slug you, princess or no."

Lissa just smiled wider and shushed Aurora gently.

"I'm not kidding Lissa, I will-"

"Shush! I'm not saying anything. I'm _implying_ it." Aurora bristled visibly, as the pigtailed princess gave her a sickly-sweet smile. Stahl nervously edged away from the two. There was an acidic look in Aurora's eyes.

"Careful princess." Aurora growled. "You're a _lady_ now. You have to act like one."

Lissa flippantly prodded Aurora's nose, before skipping over to Stahl and taking his hand, leading him off, waving giddily to Aurora. The quartermaster vibrated with rage, fists clenching together, breathing slowly to keep her anger in check. That sneaky _brat._

She swung her fist angrily to the side, letting off a bit of steam. This didn't end well for her, as her fist cracked hard into a large, metal-covered chest.

"Ow!" She yelped. "Sorry Kellam!"

The big man frowned, concerned. "Are you okay?" He glanced at the bruise developing on Aurora's hand. "That looked… painful."

"I've had worse…" She grumbled, rubbing her hand and shaking her wrist out. "When do we get to this "Mila" tree, anyway? I wanna see it. Heard it's impressive.

"Soon. We're passing through a small village. It's a sort of hamlet where a lot of older sages live. Walhart mostly left them to their business; they're all too old to fight and they don't do anything to disrupt him, so he's left them be. They're fairly neutral about the war."

"You remember stuff a lot better than I do Kellam." She grinned. "It must be because you talk less. I've heard people say you remember things better if you talk less, but I can't really help myself."

Kellam smiled humbly, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I'm just a good listener. And besides, nobody hears me anyway."

"Hey now, don't be so hard on yourself. You just… lack presence." Aurora seemed sheepish, using his own "catchphrase" to describe him."

Kellam's small smile never faded. "Oh well. You're absolutely bursting with it. Everyone notices you."

"Oh that's just my natural charisma." She waved it off playfully, adjusting her glasses a bit. "That or everyone dreads my presence because I'm actually a total bitch."

Kellam went quiet for a moment, before speaking up again. "You know what? I think Lissa's sparked something. Have you noticed?"

"Have I noticed what, people making doe eyes at each other? Yeah. There's gonna be some more marriages. Gaius has a betting pool set up, if you want. Can't bet on him because he runs it, but everyone else is fair game."

Kellam laughed, shaking his head. "Even _he's_ been getting there, if you watch him."

"I haven't chatted with him a whole lot since he mentioned he's been writing all the bets down. Which was, what, a few days ago? He's been doing it ever since we got on the boat." Aurora sighed and shook her head. "Just what we needed, eh? Romance and bloodshed. What a combination."

"Oy! Tiny lady is having the, how you say, cynical outlook!" Gregor boomed, and Aurora jumped.

"Everybody is sneaking up on me today!" She complained loudly. "What is _wrong_ with you people? Can't you approach from the front?"

Gregor completely ignored her complaints, and continued his little speech, smiling as usual. "You need to learn to embrace the romance! It is like delicate battle of mind and heart!"

"Blah, blah, blah, what's your point?"

"You should be of the romancing with someone! Even if you do not do the serious; is healthy to flirt."

Aurora and Kellam exchanged a glance, incredulity on their faces. She turned back to Gregor.

"You really should have your head checked. You sound like a moron."

Gregor's smile never wavered, and he laughed loudly. "Ha! If Gregor is old fool, then Aurora is young fool. So, we are both fools!"

Aurora had to fight to hold in a smile at that. "Well, I'll defer to your judgement. But why should a fool listen to a fool, eh?"

"Because fools are most in need of the advising!" Gregor said, crossing his arms. "The men and ladies with heads full of brains need less." Aurora groaned, but let him talk, pretending to be interested.

"All should find companion!" Gregor continued, "It is good and-"

"Bandits!"

"Oy, but Gregor was not done talking!" The big man complained, drawing his sword quickly. Aurora and Kellam quickly were on guard as well, as they advanced.

"What the hell is that idiot down there doing?" She marveled. The young man was speaking loudly and flamboyantly, to the amusement of a group of bandits. One of them reared an axe up lazily, and then the man struck.

"Holy shit." Aurora breathed. He had sliced the man nearly in two, withdrawing his sword from the body and turning to face the others. He was vastly outnumbered, and suddenly, spasmed, clasping his hand. The bandits scattered.

"Bugger." She grumbled. "They're headed back for the Hamlet, aren't they? Time to get stabby boys."

The Shepherds rushed forward, quickly, both to aid the bizarre man's lone crusade against the bandits.

* * *

Aurora stared quizzically at Owain for a long time. The man was, in the gentlest terms, a bit odd. In Aurora's terms, he was a class-one nutcase. Still, she found him entertaining enough, and the usual slew of insults just went over his head or he turned them back into something cool. For example, when she called him "a gibbering lunatic", his response;

"A-ha! Exactly what many foolish foes believe before I strike them down! A mere ruse, m'lady. For you see, a foe will exert themselves far less if they believe that I am a mere madman, instead of the scion of legend!"

"Mhm, indeed." Aurora raised a brow. "And seriously, you too?! I swear, you and Lucina both…"

"Ah, my apologies. I forget your distaste for noble titles. We… respect you." For a moment, his act dropped, and his smile did as well. "You were… among the last of those from our parents generation to die." Owain lowered his gaze. "It sounds funny to say, but… we missed you too, when you died."

Aurora lowered her eyes with a sad, guilty grin. "I shouldn't be so pleased, but… I'm just glad I left that much of a good impression. Guess that means I'll have to try twice as hard, eh kid?" She cracked her knuckles loudly, grinning. "So let's get to a bit of business. How many of you are there? That you think made it? I don't need names or parents; Don't wanna risk influencing stuff down here too much yet. Just the number. I get the feeling we'll be meeting a lot more of you soon."

Owain counted on his fingers for a moment, thinking. "I never thought about how many." He chuckled. "Other than me and Lucina, there's… ten more, I think? I don't know if we all made it through. Say eleven, just to be safe."

"Better to have the extra food and drink and not need it than need it and not have it." Aurora murmured blandly, scribbling down some numbers. "Any mounts?"

"Two." Owain confirmed. "Both flying."

"Figures…" She grumbled, scribbling some more. "Well, at least water is abundant here. Gods help us if we have to pass straight through the bloody desert again."

Owain chuckled, hand before his face in a bizarre gesture. "Your wisdom shall not go unheard, oh Queen of Curved Blades."

" _What_." Aurora said, completely deadpan.

"I-I'm still working on the title." He said, awkwardly. Aurora laughed it off.

"I'm no hero kid, I don't deserve a title." She shook her head. "Especially not one so… warlike."

Owain seemed put upon; he pouted a bit, but let it go, shrugging it off. "I'll find something more suitable for you then. Hmmm…" He was lost in thought now, hand at his chin, eyes narrow. Aurora rolled her eyes. "Well, keep that sword of yours ready, kiddo. We're almost to the Mila tree."

* * *

Aurora nearly fell over looking up at the Mila. She vibrated slightly, eyes wide. " _Ohhhhhh my."_ She whispered, staring at the enormous tree. She clutched her hands together, shivering. Libra's eyes were filled with reverent joy at the sight of the holy place.

"I never thought I would see it." He murmured, hands clasped in prayer. "Truly, blessed Naga has granted a gift to my eyes today!"

Aurora smiled, swinging down. "No kidding. I'm not the most religious girl around, but this… I'd say Naga did quite well when She made this tree." She nudged her glasses, frowning. "There's some Valmese troops though. They won't leave without a fight. Hopefully Naga can forgive us for shedding blood on Her tree, ay?"

"Blessed Naga…" Libra growled, slowly drawing his axe. "We have no choice."

Aurora lowered her gaze, shaking her head. "Good luck out there. You're gonna need it. Oh! I have something for you!" She ducked into the wagon for a moment, before pulling out a hefty looking warhammer. "Here. This'll help, eh? Valm has a lot of armored troops, so I thought we'd… try something new."

Libra closed his eyes, and inclined his head in thanks. "I see… I… accept." He took the hammer and bowed his head a bit. Aurora gently patted his shoulder, and clambered back onto the cart, grimacing. The quartermaster watched as the Shepherds stealthily moved about the roots, getting close as possible, before rushing to meet the Valmese.

Aurora sighed, and returned to sharpening a few of the surplus blades. A quartermaster's job was never done. She worked the grindstone, eyes focused. She glanced up now and then, and froze. Someone was lurking near the caravan. Aurora stood, sabre in one hand, and a spear in the other. She was utterly confused at the man. He had a pudgy face and wide, feminine lips. Judging by his robe, he was a mage.

 _Oh lord, another arsonist._ She thought dryly. She flipped the spear upright, and hurled it at him. The man squealed like a wounded pig, scrambling back a bit. She ducked back around the cart and circled around, as the man fell on his rump.

"Not the most graceful are you?" She remarked aloud, casually fetching another javelin. She wasn't the most accurate a thrower, but all she needed to do was chase the man off.

He sneered, and readied a fireball. "How dare you!" He shrieked, his voice shrill with rage. "I-" He let out another yelp as the lance thudded into the ground by his foot. Aurora rushed him, not letting him throw the flame, arcing her blade and… he caught it. That was a new one for her. He was using his magic to block her attacks. She had heard that it was possible, but had never seen it done up close. She'd be more impressed if she wasn't trying to kill him.

He was much less of a threat than Aversa had been though. He was so focused on his defense that he couldn't find time to attack.

"Ha! You cannot touch me!" Despite this, he still seemed to see fit to taunt her. She just smiled broadly, and slashed wildly at him. "Your clumsy strikes mean nothing! I could destroy you with a thought, Quartermaster!"

"Ah, so you're a spy." Aurora said, her voice bored. "Or you know Aversa. It doesn't matter. I won't be alone for long, and you…" She slashed at him quickly, a fast "Z" pattern. "You're a rather large man, and it's all blubber. You'll get tired… and then…"

The man looked a bit sick. He quickly hurled a large fireball at the ground, causing it to explode upwards. Aurora leapt back, gritting her teeth, as the massive burst exploded- a Bolganone spell. He raised his hands, symbols appearing around him- she lunged forward, but he was gone, and she slashed the air.

"Blast." She grunted. The girl looked at her hands, and exhaled sharply. She had burns all over her. That was going to need some proper healing. For now, she sipped a bit of her Elixir, and splashed some on her burns as well. It was soothing.

The Shepherds were heading up the Tree; seemed as though the Valmese had been routed. A large dragon suddenly landed behind her, and Aurora yelped.

" **Hi Aurora!"** Boomed Nowi. " **Come on, let's ride up to the top of the tree!"** Aurora wasn't even given a chance to argue, and was scooped onto the Manakete's back. She clung to the dragon-girl's neck, holding on tight as the girl rocketed into the air, Aurora squealing in excitement.

Or, alternatively, pants-wetting-terror.

 **And scene... Hope it was okay!**

 **Happy Holidays everyone! Leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**And the holidays are over! Hope everyone had a good year.**

 **You guys are great, y'know that? Review reply-time.**

 **Whatstoknow- Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

 **The Apocryphal One- I think the timing and pace of that chapter was great. I've done a hell of a lot worse, that's for sure. Owain is tricky to write for, but Excellus is easy. You just make him a cocky bastard.**

 **Emblem of Light: The thought never even crossed my mind. It'd make for an interesting Xenologue… Maybe I'll use it.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

Aurora fell off of Nowi, thudding onto her hands and knees, puffing for breath. She had never flown before. She felt a bit queasy, and quietly decided that she would _walk_ down the steps. She exhaled, sitting up. The top was beautiful. The girl felt oddly at peace now that she was up here. The tree seemed to glow slightly, sending a pleasant warmth through her. The girl stood, tugging at her ponytail thoughtfully, quietly amazed at everything around her. She wandered about, taking it all in.

"I'll be darned…" Donnel whistled softly. Aurora chuckled.

"Never seen a tree like this either, eh Donny?"

The boy shook his head, nearly losing his "helmet". "If I told the folks back home about this, they'd call me a plumb liar. There ain't _nothin'_ like this anywhere, s'far as I know!"

Aurora chuckled. "I'd wager you're right. The world sure is a big place huh? I bet this won't even be the most incredible day we'll have. And today's gonna be hard to top! I mean, we fought our way up a sacred tree, I got to fight off a crazy mage guy and ride a dragon, and here we are, looking over Valm, and… I don't know where I was going with this."

Donnel just laughed it off, shrugging. "Does it matter? We got a lot more t' do. That Walhart guy sounds like a piece of work, n' all his best generals n' soldiers are still standing. Even that Cervantes feller got away- I hear he's a lot tougher n' he acts."

"Yeah, and that blasted mage of his. Do y'know, he tried to burn the convoys? Reminds me of Aversa, only a wimp." Aurora chuckled darkly. "And without any of the style for that matter. That witch might be a monster, but at least she has some class."

"Excellus?!" Snarled a harsh voice, and Aurora jumped. Say'ri had wandered within earshot, and she glowered. "Where is that worm?"

"Gone." Aurora grimaced. "I chased him away from the convoy. He's quite the jackass innit he? If you've got something personal, I'm not getting in your way. I'd be more than happy to see you cut him down."

"I shall have to make good upon that offer, Lady Aurora." Say'ri inclined her head. "It would be my honor to strike that trecherous snake down, but alas, he shan't be appearing before us again soon. The worm prefers to hide and let others do his bidding. It is rare to see him doing _anything_ on his own."

"Ugh. Pathetic." Aurora mumbled. "But I take it that we've awakened the Voice?"

"You have." Aurora turned in surprise, biting her tongue to keep her from yelping. _This is a thing now isn't it? Everyone's coming up from behind me to talk. I'm getting rather sick of it._

The Manakete lowered her head quietly, still a bit groggy. If there was one thing Aurora had learned from Nowi, it was that Manakete could sleep forever and a day, but this one seemed far more... serene than the tiny girl. And older too; she actually looked like a woman, as opposed to a little child.

Donnel stood rigid so fast that his copper pot nearly flew off.

 _Whoa. Is that why he wears that?_ Aurora hadn't really seen his hair before. It was hilariously curly. There weren't the words for how tangled and unruly it was. "Rat's nest" didn't even come close. Luckily for the farm boy, he was spared Aurora's teasing almost instantly, as the hurricane ball known as Nowi rocketed over, slamming her tiny frame right into Aurora's back.

"You never told me if you liked riding me!" She pouted, sitting atop the Quartermaster, who was facedown in the tree. Tiki, Say'ri and Donnel exchanged an awkward glance at the sight. Aurora slowly pushed herself up, eyes closed and managed to keep her voice level.

"...It was an... experience." She finally said, opening her eyes, shooting the three staring a deadly glare, _daring_ them to laugh. Donnel covered his mouth to hold it in, and muttered something about needing to do something and wandered off, shoulders shaking.

Tiki simply looked amused and mildly perplexed. "Ah! Another Manakete. Hello little one."

Normally, Nowi would have pouted, but for once, she was actually speaking to someone who actually _was_ older than her. Aurora quickly took advantage of the tiny bundle of energy's distraction and backed off. As much as she liked the girl's childish and upbeat nature, she just didn't have the energy today. Besides, it'd be good for the dragon to make another Manakete friend.

Aurora strolled over to Chrom and Robin, who seemed to be in a serious conversation. Aurora hovered back a bit, waiting until they reached a pause to interject.

"Where to next, boss?" She popped her shoulders, smirking. "I'm not looking forward to the walk down, but…"

"Here." Robin tapped a fort near the center of the map. "We're going to scatter Walhart's forces, and stretch his supplies a bit thinner. Our target is Pheros, one of his generals. It's not going to be easy, but if we can kill or incapacitate her, it'll definitely get the Dynasts attention."

"Not a bad plan." Aurora nodded. "Guess I'll start the long walk down. If we can find a place to camp soon, that'd be good. The troops need to rest. Somewhere near a small village, ideally. It'd be best if we stayed just out of sight, in case they get accused of treason by some over-zealous commander." She tapped a spot on the map. "Here would be ideal. By a river so we can replenish water, and not too far from a secluded little village, so we can send a few people in to buy some supplies."

"Then that's where we're headed. I'll rally the Shepherds." Chrom stood, and Aurora sighed. Time for the long walk down…

* * *

Aurora flopped onto her little cot, groaning. The girl curled up with a loud yawn and a sigh. She was tired, and the events that had happened on the way to their campground were… interesting to say the least. Apparently, the village was being tormented by a bandit masquerading as Chrom. Fighting off the bandits hadn't been bad, but meeting Lucina's sister was… an event.

Cynthia was a lot like her cousin, but somewhat less flamboyant. She had some odd hero complex, but as tiring as the girl could be, Aurora had to admit she was kinda adorable. The girl had barged into Aurora's tent and practically begged for a new spear to replace her own, damaged one.

Aurora had laughed at the girl's melodramatic pleading. "Kiddo, you don't need to fall to the floor. Hm, You take after Sumia a lot more than Lucy does." She stood and led the girl to the weapons store, and withdrew a spear, which she twirled to test the weight before offering it to Cynthia. "This'll do. Now… Let's see…" She cracked a thin smile. "Good thing we're by the river. You're kinda a mess. Guess time-travel doesn't give ya much time to take care of yourself."

"I could do with a rinse…" Cynthia admitted. "Sooo, you've only met big sis and Owain huh? Has anyone else, y'know, gotten together?"

"We're taking bets." Aurora cracked a humorous grin. "I hear that there are even a number of bets on me, poor misguided fools."

Cynthia let out a giggle. "I'm not gonna say anything. I don't wanna accidentally change anything."

Aurora shrugged. "Eh, whatever. _Hell_ I've got a little money on this. Just a few coins, but it'd be stupid to waste more than that… It's not important, though, really. Whatever happens happens, right kiddo?"

* * *

"You son of a _bitch!_ " Aurora grumbled to a smirking Gaius. He casually rubbed the ring around his finger, chuckling. "You rigged the whole damn thing."

"Well it wasn't my plan initially, Wolfy." He shrugged. "It just kinda happened. I didn't even think of betting on myself until about two minutes before I proposed."

"You're a real bastard, y'know that?" Aurora glowered, and Gaius smiled.

"Uh-huh. But most of the money's going to a good cause. As in a nice wedding. Cordelia deserves it right?"

"Yeah I guess." Aurora sighed. "Fair's fair. I was stupid enough to trust this betting to go my way anyway."

"Exactly." Gaius smirked. "You shoulda known better."

"You better be careful." Aurora chuckled. "I hear a few people were betting a _lot_ more than I did. They're not gonna be happy to know that you screwed them."

Gaius sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, eyes low. "I already got chewed out by Cordelia for pulling this stunt, I don't need you nagging at me too."

"Oh I don't know." Aurora drawled. "What do you think, Cordelia?" Gaius flinched. His wife had slunk up beside him at some point, and smiled thinly.

"I think as many people should nag at him for it as possible." The redhead said, squeezing his hand. "It's the only chance we'll get, if we want him to stop being a cheat."

"I'm not _that_ bad…" Gaius mumbled, shoving another lollipop into his mouth grumpily. Aurora snorted aloud, rolling her eyes, and Cordelia shook her head in mock despair. Gaius sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You bring out the worst in people, Wolfy."

"If that were true, Tharja would have killed us all, except for Robin." Aurora grumbled. "Or Henry."

"Nya-hah! Someone say my name?" Aurora pressed her face into her hands, sighing. "Because I totally thought I heard it!" Aurora turned and… great. Gauis and Cordelia had fled, leaving her alone with Henry.

The grinning mage leaned in. "Well you certainly seem… _bright,_ Aurora!" He watched for a reaction to the forced pun, smiling as serenely as ever.

"That was _awful._ " She groaned, taking her glasses off to rub at her temples.

"It was pretty lame wasn't it?" Henry conceded. "But I'm sure I can figure out a better one!"

Aurora made a mock gagging sound, and Henry grinned even wider. "Aww, do my jokes _choke_ you up? C'mon it wasn't an _awful_ gag."

"Stop." Aurora groaned. "Just… stop. Please."

"Aw, I'm just trying to knock my audience dead! With laughter."

Aurora stormed off, stone-faced. She didn't have the energy to deal with this. Sometimes, the girl wished she could just curl up and sleep forever, but for now… there was a war to fight.

"Bloody hell." She muttered.

 **Hate to cut this here, but here is where it shall be cut. More to come!**

 **How's everyone? Good? Bad? Let me know if you have suggestions or anything.**

 **This chapter was brought to you by a chihuahua sitting on my foot. He's just kinda chilling there. I wonder if it's comfy.**

 **Goodnight everybody.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Heyo there, friends. :) Sorry for the wait! School is busy!**

 **The Apocryphal One: Henry is a punny guy. I'm no good at puns, but for him I'll try my best. Plus, I got to make Aurora suffer through them. And everyone who read this chapter for that matter.**

 **Emblem of Light: Thieving is as Thieving does. :D**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Aurora subtly glowered at Severa, but bit her tongue. The girl was _insufferable_. A vain, pessimistic, constantly bickering with anyone she could, sneering, and always trying to remind people that she wasn't "Perfect like her mother". The last one Aurora didn't mind so much. She sort-of understood the girl's feelings; it was probably a lot of pressure to have a mom like Cordelia. But Aurora could _not_ stand Severa's absurd levels of vitriol.

The Quartermaster calmly held her sword to a grindstone, sparks flying as she tempered the blade. Severa stormed into the tent, sighing melodramatically. She seemed to finally have worn herself out arguing with Cynthia.

"Ugh… stupid, stuck-up "pega-pony-princess"… Oh. You."

"Yes. Me." Aurora said blandly. "What a shock. I'm doing my job."

Severa rolled her eyes, sighing. "Whatever…" She undid her scabbard and drew her sword- it was chipped and bent in several places. Aurora whistled.

"I'd say that blade's about shot. Ready for a replacement?"

"What do you think?!" She snapped, taking the worn blade to a barrel filled with the various scrap weapons- nothing was thrown away. The metal could be melted down and the leather and wood in the hilt could be burned or re-used. Aurora stood, keeping her cool, as she strolled over and plucked a steel blade from a barrel. She tested it on a scrap of leather, before handing it to Severa.

"How's that, about right?"

Severa gave the blade some experimental swings, and Aurora raised her brow a bit. "Huh."

"What? What are you staring at?!"

"The way you hold your sword… It's quite a blend isn't it? Of styles I mean. You must've learned from quite a few people. Not bad at all."

Severa flushed hotly, eyes narrowed. " _Not bad?!_ " Despite her tone, she looked a bit pleased and… nostalgic. The girl could be a bit hard to read at times. One minute all huffy and demanding praise, the next, blushing and deflecting it.

"Yeah. You could give quite a few fighters a run for their money." Aurora went back to tending to her sabre, cleaning the blade with a rag, careful not to split her fingers open. "You could probably wipe the floor with me, anyway. Not that I'm the strongest, but you could easily surpass _me._ "

Severa puffed up proudly. "Maybe! I dunno, in the future you were a terror. Mother did say you improved faster than anyone she knew. Maybe that happens later."

"I see…" Aurora mused, sucking her knuckles, suddenly a bit worried. "...What else do you know about me?"

At first Severa seemed confused, masking it with annoyance. But then a flicker of realization came across her face. "Nothing that _anyone_ has to know except for you." She said it cautiously, as if trying to pick her words carefully.

"You know huh?" Aurora chuckled softly, adjusting her glasses. "...Thanks. For keeping quiet."

Severa just sneered a bit. "Humph, as if it's _such_ an important thing. Honestly."

"Oh, go pick a fight with Cynthia." Aurora huffed, but cracked a little grin. "That sounds like something you do quite often." She stood and made her way to a crate. Recent spoils from the bandit fortress. Prying it open, she whistled. "My my." It was stuffed with magical tomes. Magic of all kinds, piled up and filling the crate.

Aurora felt the chill run down her spine before she ever heard the voice.

"My my indeed. I might be able to use some of _those._ " Tharja was in a wonderful mood. Aurora could tell already, from her silky tone of voice. Aurora stepped aside, and allowed her to peruse the pile of tomes.

"Well aren't you pleased." Aurora said, shaking her head. "I haven't seen you this happy since you were hexing that doll of yours."

Tharja just giggled, and Aurora shuddered, noticing said doll on the mage's belt.

"Agh, that thing is terrifying. I'd assume whatever ungodly thing you did to it worked?"

"It's a protection charm." Tharja selected a tome, opening it to read the text inside, before snapping it shut and setting it aside. "Perhaps you could say it's a good-luck hex."

"Really?" Aurora felt relief wash over her, leaning back a bit.

"Yes. As long as I'm alive, Robin will have a little extra protection from it. Since I cannot be at his side at all times, this is the closest thing I can have."

"That's… actually that's less creepy than I thought, especially considering that chant." Aurora froze, a soft _click_ going off in her brain. Her eyes flicked to Tharja's hand, and she exhaled slowly.

"...how in the name of all that is holy, sacred and right did you- Wait, wait, I shouldn't assume. You're engaged now?"

"Yes." Tharja purred, her voice low, and pleased as a cat. "Robin proposed."

"That feels… Inherently wrong and I have no idea why." Aurora shuddered. "Well there's no accounting for his taste… Congratulations, I guess?" She shrugged, aimlessly.

"I'm so pleased that now I have an _excuse_ to hex anyone interested in him." Tharja smiled, head inclined low, and Aurora shuddered, as the woman hummed a "cheery" tune- it was more of a dirge really- and strolled away.

The Quartermaster thudded her head into the desk, sighing. "...Bloody hell, what can go wrong now?"

" _Shepherds!_ " Boomed a powerful, loud voice; Khan Basilio. He was much louder than Chrom, and often helped him rope everyone together. Aurora grabbed her sabre and went out. This sounded urgent. She dashed across the camp, dodging past a sleepy Gaius and nearly colliding with Cordelia.

"Your daughter is a charmer." She remarked dryly, before continuing. She didn't know what was going on, but Chrom was running, Shepherds in tow. Frederick was at the front- how could he be so fast in that armor?

"What the hell is-" Her voice died in her throat. The village nearby was panicked- a large building near the center was on fire. If the flame didn't get put out soon, the entire village would be engulfed in the inferno. Aurora broke into a sprint, charging down the path- more shepherds swarmed out and followed.

" _Hells bells!_ " Aurora nearly shrieked, pupils dilated. "Can this week get any _worse?_ "

The fire was growing. People backed away, screaming as a chunk of it fell away. One wayward spark could easily ignite one of the thatch roofs nearby. Aurora quickly pushed civilians away, getting them on the path.

" _Go!"_ She yelled. "The fire's spreading! Run for the fields and keep your heads down!"

An old man staggered, coughing, covered in soot, and clung to Aurora, who helped him stand. "Please, miss!" He gasped, coughing. "Th-there's a woman and her child, trapped inside!"

She nodded grimly. "Go. We'll handle it." And without hesitation, ran right in through the door of the flaming building.

 _What in the nine hells am I doing?_ She thought, as she dove low to keep the smoke out of her face and lungs, crawling on her belly. _I'm diving into a flaming house to save two people I've never even met._

 _Chrom is going to kill me._ She stood and kicked apart some collapsed debris, glad she hadn't yet taken off her boots earlier. _Ah well, I'll just tell him he'd have done the same damn thing._ _Damn damn damn._

"Shit." She uttered softly, as she saw the woman- she was trapped under a piece of debris- thankfully it wasn't burning, but the flames were licking close. A tiny girl was desperately tugging at her mother's sleeve, trying to pull her out. Powered by pure adrenaline, Aurora slammed herself into the cracked wooden pillar and lifted it. The woman crawled out, coughing and sobbing, but Aurora had no time to talk. She scooped the girl up and headed for the door, teeth gritted and leading the woman along.

"C'mon," She urged. "You're going to be okay… Keep your head low, and-" The entire ceiling creaked ominously, so loudly that even the roar and crackle of the hellish blaze surrounding them was drowned out. "...Ahhh, bollocks."

The woman suddenly shoved Aurora forward and she staggered, just as the ceiling collapsed. Aurora quickly covered the little girl, as a flow of ash and wood was sent everywhere. The girl peeked out from Aurora and stared, frozen to the spot.

Her mother was alive, barely- but she had been burned and crushed badly, arm hanging uselessly as she stumbled forward. Aurora dragged the two out the front door, coughing violently, finally pulling them out. She was dizzy, burned and battered, but alive. She led the two away from the blaze, the mother leaning most of her weight on her, and the tiny girl clinging to Aurora's hand.

She didn't make a sound, as Aurora lowered the woman onto a patch of grass, gently giving her some of the Elixir she always carried.

"I don't think I've ever had a chance to use this on myself." She murmured, smiling weakly. The woman managed to take a sip, before shuddering.

It wasn't going to be enough. Aurora cradled the woman's head, softly in her lap. Most of her lower body had been destroyed by the ceiling, and her face and arms were badly burned. She looked hazy.

"Miss… What is your name?" The woman murmured, staring up at the girl who had saved her daughter.

"Aurora." She said softly. She glanced up, hearing footsteps- and thank the _gods,_ it was Lissa and Maribelle. Lissa was flush from panic and Maribelle's face paled at the sight of the woman. "Lissa, make sure the lil' one is okay. Mari, just… help."

As the two healers separated- Lissa giving the girl a check-up and healing her slowly, and Maribelle holding the mend staff over the woman.

"I… t-think it might be too late…" The woman whispered, her voice raspy. "Please, miss Aurora, I- you are of the Ylissian League, yes? I- was wondering if… perhaps you have news of my husband?"

Aurora felt her skin crawl in a way that was a thousand times worse than anything Tharja could do to her. The shudder slowly ran its way down her spine, and Aurora pulled out a carefully folded piece of paper. "...Is this from him, by any chance?"

The woman read the letter slowly, and her eyes closed. "...I see." She whispered. "I… somehow knew…" She looked on the verge of tears- Maribelle was keeping her alive, but only just.

"P-please!" She suddenly grabbed Aurora, and drew her close, hands shaking. "Take her aw-away from here… There's nobody here who will take her, a-and… and if she does not then she'll be taken by The Conqueror's army to learn to be a soldier… t-that… isn't what I want…"

Aurora felt her stomach tie in an incredibly tight knot. "...I… I promise to do everything in my power…" She whispered, her voice shrill. Maribelle blinked, looking surprised.

The woman smiled. It was a serene little smile, warped by the burns all over her face. "Just… make sure my little girl knows I always loved her…"

Then, she let out a shudder, and collapsed. Maribelle's stave ceased glowing- the magic had nowhere to flow to. The woman was dead. Aurora lay the woman down gently and slumped back, eyes low as Maribelle raised her staff, letting the healing light encompass her.

"...Go on, say it. I know you've got a lecture planned."

"I… did, but…. I do not think I have the stomach for it." Maribelle admitted, shakily. "I want so badly to call you a damn fool and slap you silly with my parasol, but…" She sighed, a bit weakly. "I would have done the exact same thing."

Aurora smiled bitterly. "Let's hope Boss says the same thing, because if not, I'm screwed."

"Language!" She snapped. "And Prince Chrom will only perhaps shout a bit. He cares about all of us, and to be frank, you took a foolish risk. But… You saved a life."

"And I plan to make sure that life is a good one." Aurora stood, her legs shaky, but stronger now. She strolled over to Lissa, as Maribelle mounted her horse to check for others who might be hurt. Aurora knelt by the girl, who was staring at her with wide brown eyes. She resembled her mother, with bangs cut straight and her hair slightly short, only growing to her shoulders. She had a little scorched ribbon in her hair, and shook slightly.

"You saved me." The girl whispered in awe, her small voice almost reverent. Aurora managed a small, sad smile. She had no idea how to tell the girl that her mother was dead, so she sat, and placed the girl in her lap. Lissa finished healing the last of her light burns, and suddenly the jewel on her stave cracked and crumbled to dust.

"Did I break it?" Squeaked the little girl. Lissa snorted.

"No, _I_ did." She giggled, rolling her eyes a little. "I guess I used it up."

"Oh."

"What's your name?" Aurora asked softly, her voice a bit shaken. Lissa jerked up, sensing something wrong immediately in Aurora's tone.

The girl looked up at Aurora, her big eyes full of uncertainty, and she seemed almost a little embarrassed.

"...Ai." She mumbled. "'A-I'- not the word "I"."

"It's a nice name." Aurora murmured, delicately biting her tongue. "How old are you Ai?"

The girl paused, counting on her fingers for a moment, before she held out four. "This many!" She said, full of certainty.

 _Her being cute is_ _ **not**_ _making this easier._ She thought wryly. _Okay… you have to do this._

"Ai… your mother, she…" She swallowed, and Lissa paled visibly, biting her lip hard.

"Mama?" The girl looked up, panicked. "Is mama hurt?"

"Ai…" Aurora said shakily, trying to find some strength- but for once it wasn't there. She couldn't do it. Her normally indomitable spirit felt crushed.

The girl's eyes suddenly widened even more.

"...Is she gone…?" She whispered. Aurora nodded weakly. The girl slumped, burying her face in Aurora's chest, sobbing and shaking. She held the girl, silently, her throat tight- she felt like she was going to cry. She stood, holding the girl, and carried her slowly. "I'm heading back to camp." She told Lissa. "I… made a promise, and I'm keeping it."

"I don't think Chrom'll like that." Lissa mumbled.

Aurora's voice and strength returned and she spoke, coldly. "He can shove it. Don't tell him I said that."

She headed back along the path, still holding Ai close, entering her tent and sitting on her bed, stroking the little one's hair.

Chrom came in, unsurprisingly. His expression was a combination of relief, anger, and bewilderment.

" _No._ Chrom." She said, her voice incredibly cold and harsh. The blue-haired prince froze, eyebrows raising in shock.

"If whatever you have to say is a lecture, or an order for me to leave this girl behind or _anything even remotely like that_ don't say it. Don't you even _dare_ say it."

Chrom weighed his options, before finally speaking, a bit uncertainly. "I… understand."

Aurora smiled softly in relief. "Thanks boss." She slumped, holding the sleeping girl close. "But right now we need rest. Next stop is gonna be the fort yeah? If Robin's crazy harebrained scheme works, I'll be happy."

"We can only hope."

 **Sorry for the long wait everyone! Hope you guys enjoy! This was probably the plot point that I planned out the most, and there are a few more. Anyway. Leave a review, a critique, whatever you please! Thanks for reading!**

 **I feel like I should have more to say but I don't. :3**

 **Goodnight everybody!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hiya! How are you all doing?**

 **Lyra Melody: *shifty eyes* That might happen. But then it might not. :D**

 **Emblem of Light: Poor poor Robin. To be honest, I agree about the Ricken/Nowi ship. Plus, it looks less creepy than some of the potential tiny people instead of a tiny person and a tall one!**

 **I have issues with Nowi. Her character is great but did they seriously have to make her wear that outfit?**

 **The Apocryphal One: If possible, I'd like to offer a rebuttal or justification to Ai's name, so sorry in advance if it seems rude! I promise that isn't the intent! I just wanted to explain a bit where that name is coming from. While her name doesn't follow the "standard" naming conventions the game set, Chon'sin is for all intents and purposes Japan. That aside, fire emblem has never really been THAT consistent with names. Chrom's** _ **might**_ **be from a deity from pre-christian Ireland named Crom Cruach. Cynthia is from Greek Mythology. Noire is basically "Noir" which is a french word and more relevantly Lon'qu is the interpretation of his japanese name, Ronkuu.**

 **Sorry I talked so long about names there, I just felt I needed to get that out of the way! Other than that, thanks for your review~!**

 **Tomovnikov: I don't have much to say in response, but here goes. First of all, this is one of the best and well-thought out criticisms I've received, so thank you very much! While I personally do not agree with a few of the points you've made, I'm glad you made them and hopefully I can use what you said in the future to help improve my writing. I could argue that her contradiction between refined and unrefined is from having parents from both ends of said spectrum, but this intro is getting too long already. Thanks again, though!**

 **Wow, I went on for a bit there. Anyway, uhh, chapter. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Aurora had no idea how to raise a child, especially not while riding through hostile territory, but she had plenty of help. Libra was quite fond of the child and started teaching her how to count and read in his spare time. Nowi became a playmate- but Aurora made her promise to stay out of her dragon form, after she terrified Ai by accident when she transformed in her sleep. Even Henry avoided his usual black sense of humor, leaning more towards animal puns; after all, Ai was the best audience he had- she actually laughed at his jokes.

Aurora was grateful to have such a big "family" to help her. She had to keep the girl happy, no matter what.

And when Ai finally could count to twenty without help, and she ran to Aurora to show her, the girl felt two things. A slow, dawning truth, and pride in the little girl. _Oh god, I'm becoming a real mother aren't I?_

They had one more day to reach the fortress. The Shepherds had taken a long, winding road, but they were nearly there. For now, everyone rested and trained, readying themselves. Pheros was a powerful mage, and she commanded incredible respect in her troops. Enemy morale would be high, and they would fight to the death for their commander.

But Aurora didn't have time for that. Instead, she had a nervous wreck and an amnesiac ditz to work with.

Aurora liked the two siblings. Noire was kind and caring, if a bit shy and timid (most of the time), and Morgan was absolutely adorable, and her optimism seriously improved her mood. But they were still a bit… difficult at times.

Like right now, when she was fishing Morgan's head out of the pond.

"What… are you… doing?!" She huffed, dragging the dazed and confused girl out and onto dry land.

"I was uh, trying to remember…" Morgan sat up. "I was knocking my head into a _really_ heavy tome and might have hit too hard?"

"Oh for the love of-" Aurora groaned, pulling the girl to the supply wagon. Ai was there, laying on the floor on her belly and doodling. She looked up and watched, baffled as Aurora sat Morgan down and had the girl tilt her head up towards the light for a moment.

"Well… You look okay." She concluded, checking Morgan's head for injuries. "If I find out you've been bashing your head into a book again, I'll shut you in a barrel and roll you down a hill."

"That sounds like fun." Morgan said, grinning broadly.

"Not if I fill the barrel with rocks." Aurora chuckled, ruffling Morgan's hair. "Alright you're free to go kiddo."

Ai tugged at Morgan's robe. "Why did you hit yourself?"

Morgan blinked, and smiled, kneeling down to Ai's level. She had to bend pretty low. "Because I got into a very mean argument with myself." She whispered.

Ai tilted her head naively. "What did you say?"

"Very rude things." Morgan said conspiratorially, a finger to her lips. "I can't repeat them or else I'll get in trouble!"

Ai gasped, and Aurora bit back a giggle. "Go- Go get a healer to check your head, Morgan." She shook her head, glancing at Ai's drawing- a flower. She ruffled the small girl's hair, sighing. "Are you holding up okay, sweetie?"

The girl nodded and smiled softly. She was still devastated over the loss of her family, but she was coping incredibly well. It helped that there were so many people doting on her all the time. She lay back on the floor, and resumed doodling. Aurora checked her ledger and 'hmmed' oddly.

"What's wrong?" Ai looked up, seeing Aurora's frown.

"I'm just thinking. We keep adding more and more people. It's a good thing we started picking up extra gear and supplies after Lucina showed up." She chuckled. "I'm not used to handling a group growing this fast. We have Morgan and Noire, and Nah now…" She paused counting on her fingers. "Hang on… Lucy, Cynthia, Owain, Severa, Morgan, Noire, Nah…That's seven, and Owain said there were ten or eleven other than him and Lucina... So five or six more people at the most…"

She stood, and stretched. "I'm gonna check with Chrom n' Robin. I'll be back soon." The girl hopped out of the large covered wagon and nearly landed on Nah, who was about to enter.

"Whoops! Sorry kid." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "I didn't notice you. Something you needed?"

Nah was a bit tentative, before speaking up. "Yeah, I guess! Uh, do you know if you have any books on Dragonstones? I wanted to know more but mother is no help…"

"Hm, your best bet would be Tiki. Is she sleeping or something? Robin might have some. And I know Sumia collects books too. Oh! And Miriel. I'd help you more but I don't have anything but tomes. Although… That _does_ seem like pretty heavy reading."

"I know, but the more I learn the more I can get out of my Stone!" Nah smiled, hands folded.

"...You know, I thought you were more like Ricken than Nowi, but your mom is definitely there. You've got her energy, just more… subdued." Aurora chuckled. "At least you didn't inherit her fashion sense."

Nah snorted. "I don't understand how I'm so mature and she's so… not."

Aurora just laughed again. "Don't sell her short. She's full of surprises, other than being a dragon." She waved and headed for the center of camp, to the command tent. Chrom, Lucina, Robin and the Khans all stood around the table. Robin seemed to have just finished explaining his strategy.

Aurora slid into place. "We're ready to move out after everyone is rested, Boss." She said, adjusting her glasses, speaking in her business-mode fast-clipping voice. "Fort Steiger isn't far, and we're well-fed, watered, and equipped. As our brainiac no doubt said, this battle will hinge on the Dynasts siding with _us_ and not Walhart, or at the very least, if they try to fight us, only put up a token resistance."

Basilio grumbled. "As long as we can get in before they try to lock us out. The one thing we don't need now is a siege."

"I've heard that General Pheros is a proud warrior." Flavia interjected. "She'll want to fight us head on, and I'm sure she's convinced she'll win."

"HA!" Basilio boomed with laughter. "We'll just have to test her on that now won't we?"

"I would rather we not tempt fate." Lucina said weakly. "The odds are already against us, but I feel… confident that we may be able to win."

"Hey, keep that chin up. I have _not_ come all this way to die now." Aurora grinned, throwing her hands up and sliding into a chair. "In the past years I've arranged a wedding, met several people from the future, fought toe-to-toe with a witch and a sniveling little worm, survived hordes of undead, crossed the sea, nearly drowned, been stabbed, sliced and shot, saved a life and adopted a lil' girl." She paused, frowning.

"Wait a second…" She whirled on Basilio. "You never bought me that drink you promised me!"

Everyone burst into laughter, and Aurora smirked, kicking her feet up on the table, pleased that she managed to lighten the moment so well. She waited until the laughter died before suddenly interjecting, deadly calm. "I'm serious."

Robin shook his head, biting back another chuckle. "Oh lord."

* * *

Aurora quickly scribbled in her ledger as the troops loaded up the fort's armory- they didn't have much time before Walhart's forces arrived. Things had become tense. Though Pheros was dead and the fort was captured, it was surrounded by the dynasts' armies who would turn against them the moment Walhart's army came marching over the horizon.

"Bloody cowards should just scatter." Sully muttered. "I oughta go and shove my lance right up one of those dynasts-" She cut herself off quickly, seeing Ai sitting on one of the crates, and the dirty look Aurora shot her. She just continued helping load up supplies. "So uh… Things are getting crazy aren't they?"

"Yeah." Aurora nodded. "I think Basilio's lost his senses. Him and Flavia are going to fight Walhart head on. Lunatic. Lucina's terrified and I don't blame her at all." She yelped, as a barrel suddenly rolled right at her, stopped by Sully.

"What are you _doing?!"_ The knight shouted at an exuberant Vaike, who was rolling a whole line of barrels at once, puffing.

"Working out!" He grinned. Aurora punched him. All it did was hurt her wrist.

"Carry them one at a time!" She snapped. "I know we're in a hurry but for Naga's sake…!"

"Ogre's teeth woman, can't I have any fun?"

"Nope!" Ai squeaked, poking him idly with a stick. "'Rora's gonna make you work till your hands fall off!"

"I'm not _that_ much of a taskmaster…" The girl huffed, as Vaike and Sully snorted with laughter. "Though if you keep _that_ up I'll put Frederick in charge, I'm sure he could find some extra work for ya."

They paled a little bit, and Ai kinked her head. "What's wrong with Sir Fr-" She had to pause and slow down to say his name correctly. "Frederick? He's very nice to me."

"That's because you're too young to train with a weapon and too small to lift these barrels." Aurora chuckled, scooping the girl up. "Come on, let's go make sure everything is ready to go." Ai quickly scrambled onto Aurora's shoulders, sitting there and smiling. Aurora just laughed and walked through the halls quickly.

"Now, where's Chrom at…?" She mumbled, glancing about, and nearly colliding with Noire. Ai squeaked and slipped down Aurora's shoulders, hiding behind her. "Sorry about that."

"Oh, I-I-" Noire stuttered, eyes low. "No it's okay… I should have been paying more attention anyway, uh…"

"Aw don't sweat it kiddo." Aurora smiled gently. "It's okay to let your guard down once in awhile. You came through the worst imaginable kind of places to get here, so how about you just relax, now that you're out?"

"Oh, but I can't! Everyone is working so hard and-" The archer took a deep breath, composing herself. "It wouldn't feel right."

"I getcha." Aurora nodded, as Ai peeked around her legs timidly- Noire could be scary when pressed, and being the impressionable little thing she was, Ai quickly decided that Noire was even scarier than _any_ of the other Shepherds.

Aurora wasn't really frightened of Noire- more bewildered, than anything- honestly, most of the future children were… unusual.

"Well, rest while you can. Robin's gonna run us like hell, probably. I'm concerned though. We have Yen'fay in the south and Walhart in the north. Basilio can only do so much, and… Lucina's scared. Hopefully if things get bad the oaf'll swallow his pride and run."

"Hopefully…" Noire murmured. "If he had survived t-things might have been a lot better… I'm glad w-we have him."

"Him and Flavia both." Aurora chuckled. "And things _will_ be different. We have all of you after all!"

Noire blushed a little, fleeing in embarrassment. Ai blinked, and relaxed once the "scary lady" left. Aurora chuckled and fluffed the small girl's hair, continuing to head for Robin and Chrom. She found them around a table, Say'ri seemed deeply concerned, and Aurora sharply stumbled to the table. "We're nearly packed and ready, boss, but we have to hurry up! The Dynasts are getting antsy. If we don't leave _now_ they'll do a lot more than posture."

"Blast…" Chrom muttered, fists curling, and Robin's eyes started to glaze, like they always did when he was forming a plan.

"We must make haste, Friends." Say'ri said, her face tightening. "The Dynasts are many, and if my brother arrives, then we truly will be doomed… I fear for our future."

"Chin up." Aurora muttered, scooping Ai up quickly and heading for the wagons, hoping they were ready to go. "We can make it." She glanced at Robin, hopefully. "...That look either means we're going to be okay or we're going to die."

* * *

Aurora made a mental note to slap Robin in the face if they survived this. The Shepherds were fleeing up the mountain known as Demon's Ingle. Ai curled fearfully next to her, shaking a bit. The volcano had always loomed as a menacing shadow in the distance of her village, spewing thick clouds of smoke and ash into the sky, and glowing a deep orange at night. Aurora also made a discovery- as hot as the desert was, this place was agonizing. The lava crackled softly, glowing with heat, and the footing was unstable. Aurora had to make sure everyone drank lots of water, and sweat poured down every brow. The air was acrid with smoke and the smell of sulfur.

And if things weren't bad enough, Yen'fay and his small force had chased them. Aurora stayed near Ai, offering the girl a damp cloth as the two armies clashed together, keeping a watchful eye on the ground, navigating the horses and carriages behind the shepherds, slowly and carefully leading them around the more dangerous areas. By the time she had made it to the other side, Say'ri had Yen'fay on the end of her blade.

Aurora closed her eyes and placed Ai in the cart, so she wouldn't have to see the man impaled on his own sister's curved sword. She turned to get the last of the horses and carriages over the deadly fire-field, and looked back in time to see an unpleasant, ugly face gloating. Whatever he said, it was horrible enough or shocking enough to prevent anyone from drawing their weapons on him.

Aurora drew her sabre and silently ran at him. She got close, and nearly would have run him through, if the ground hadn't suddenly shifted, and cracked from the magma flow. Excellus turned, just as Aurora raised her blade, and slammed his pudgy fist into her stomach. That didn't really do very much. But the crackle of thunder magic _did_ , as Aurora was slammed into the ground hard.

The only sound she could make was a shaky gasp of agony. _That_ hurt like hell. She looked up, and Excellus was gone, the light from his magic circle fading as he vanished, laughing gleefully.

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it? In any case, good-bye, friends! I wish you safe travels, and so sorry about Yen'fay... Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Tee hee hee!"

"Guh…" Aurora rolled over. She had never been hit by thunder magic before. She felt numb, and a bit sick. "Oh gods, Lissa, help…"

Lissa quickly knelt beside her, and held up her stave, tutting a bit. "That wasn't the worst idea you've had, was it? If he hadn't turned around you might've got him..."

"Ugh… Faster than he looks, isn't he?" Aurora fumbled, finding her glasses on the ground beside her. "And here I thought he was _just_ a fat toad…" With a little effort, and some help from Lissa, she staggered to her feet. "Does magic… usually feel this... bad?"

"Not always" Chrom frowned, looking a bit shaken. "But it can if it hits you right. You're lucky he didn't have time to prepare something stronger."

"Don't talk to me about luck." She groaned, as Lissa helped her stagger to the cart. "I don't think it counts as _luck_ if I feel like I'm about to throw up. A lot."

She slumped in the cart, next to Ai, who frowned a little. "...Are you okay?" The tiny girl asked, eyes uncertain. Aurora nodded, smiling shakily. She leaned back.

"I just need to rest…" She sighed, as the cart began rumbling ahead again, heading down the Ingle. "You just focus on staying cool until we get off this blasted volcano, alright? I don't want to see you getting heatstroke."

Ai nodded softly, and they rode on, down the mountainside. The weary soldiers had fought on the brink of hell, and now, they fled to the cooler and safer lands below.

* * *

Aurora had decided that she didn't like how things were shaping up. She was currently face-down on her desk, not quite crying, but close. "Gods…" Everything felt uncomfortably close to disaster. Two of the three generals had been killed, but Basilio was dead, and, while the odds had been edged in their favor, morale had been made fairly low.

Aurora sat up slowly, a bit shakily, and stood. She needed to do something, to stop moping. She grabbed her wooden practice sword and made her way to where Shepherds held their training sessions.

She nearly tripped on Kellam. "Ak!" She glanced down at him, flushing. "Sorry there… Are you okay?"

"Fine…" He huffed, breathing hard. "Just… taking a break… I was… sparring with Panne."

Aurora laughed softly, shaking her head. "Good lord, I think you'll need to hammer some dents outta your armor there. It's a good thing you're basically a steel can, else those dents would be in your ribcage."

Kellam just huffed loudly, his chest heaving for air. "Then I fought Sully… And then Frederick made me spar a little."

"Well, I'll leave you to your rest then." Aurora said in disbelief, shaking her head. "I can't imagine sparring against one of them… do you know, the only shepherd I've beaten in a sparring match was Gregor, and he was drunk. So fighting those three would basically be a nightmare for me."

Kellam just grunted, grabbing his waterskin and pouring it all over his face.

Aurora calmly held her wooden blade out, starting with some simple warm-up exercises, working out some kinks in her shoulders, as she practiced some swings and dealt a few blows to a dummy. "There we go…" She murmured, sighing.

"Getting ready to make some cuts are we~?" Anna grinned, casually holding her own practice sword, spinning it idly. "Mind if I join you? I'm curious. After all, you _are_ my best customer."

"Flatterer." Aurora chuckled. "Come on then." She readied herself, taking on a defensive stance. Anna strolled forward casually, before suddenly lashing out and _ohgodsshesfast_.

Aurora barely had time to ward off any of Anna's lightning fast swipes, ducking and leaping back to avoid the flurry of blows, managing to snake a few swings out, but she knew right away she wouldn't last long like this and- _wham!_

Aurora was, for the umpteenth time, sent staggering. She clutched her arm and grinned. "Damn, I can't even do anything about you."

Anna smirked. "Like I say, prices aren't the only things I'm good at cutting." She casually twirled the wooden sword into another grip. "Need me to slow down a little bit~?"

Aurora laughed. "I'd say "yes" but it doesn't help me. C'mon, let's try again!"

The two clashed together again, and again- never once did Aurora land a single blow, though she came close a few times. Eventually, the two collapsed, panting and huffing, exhausted. They sat across from one another, taking deep gulps of water.

"You're getting better, at least." Anna chuckled. "Now I'd say you're an okay fighter instead of a discount."

"Ha." Aurora's laugh was almost just a loud exhalation, as her chest heaved with air. "At least you didn't go easy on me. Or, if you did, it didn't feel like it." Aurora rubbed a particularly nice bruise on her belly, shaking her head. "At least it wasn't someone like Vaike who hit me, else I'd probably be out could."

"If he _could_ hit you."

"Flatterer." Aurora cracked a weary grin, standing and staggering off to rest.

 **HOLY CRAP**

 **I just looked. Five thousand views. I am awestruck. Thank you to everyone who even just looked at this story, even if you didn't comment or review. I am in awe that this has been clicked on over five thousand times. :D**

 **Anyway, this chapter seemed a bit long, so I had to cut it off or else I'd go on and on and on and I wanted SOME point to feel like an actual cut-off, so uh, here.**

 **I'd like to formally apologize for the long intro.**

 **Please leave a review guys! I adore critiques!**

 **Goodnight everybody!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So... I got FE:Fates, Stardew Valley, and Hyrule Warriors Legends! If updates get a little slow, blame that ^_^**

 **Also, a LOT of schoolwork.**

 **It's that time again! Let's see what you lovely people had to say. :3**

 **Emblem of Light: While this story** _ **is**_ **mainly about shenanigans, there will be more focus on Ai and Aurora's relationship; I feel like it's important to their characters, that they interact.**

 **The Apocryphal One: Don't worry about the review length, so long as you have something to say~! :3 I'm glad I could kinda explain where I was coming from. And Ai really is just a little teddy bear isn't she?**

 **Hmm, what else do I have to say… this chapter is LONG. For my standards, anyway.**

 **Hope you enjoy reading my nonsense!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Aurora never had imagined herself as a mother- even if she was only fostering Ai- but she found herself settling into the role quite well. She found herself practically leading her little one around, protective and a bit possessive, but cautious not to smother her. Fortunately, the little Chon'sinian girl was quickly growing just as attached to Aurora. The Quartermaster was currently trimming the little one's unruly hair, carefully, keeping Ai's hair out of her eyes.

"To think, we almost don't need to fight anymore." Aurora smiled, gently holding Ai's head up a bit, as she snipped her scissors quickly and skillfully. "Would you like to see Ylisse…? It's much different than here."

Ai nodded softly. "I think… I would." She smiled a tiny bit. "It sounds nice…"

"Hmm, It is, mostly. Lots of small forests and big fields… It's not as hilly as Valm and Chon'sin and the cities aren't as big as they are in Roseanne… I bet the food is different too… What kinds of food do you usually eat here?"

"Fish!" Ai nodded. "An' lots and lots of rice. Papa would bring deer meat n' veggies from Valm, 'cause he spent a lot of time there, and mama made this stuff where she'd roll up rice n' fish in seaweed."

"Hmm, we don't eat much of that, except for deer." Aurora smiled. "But then you've eaten some of our food."

"It's weird." Ai said bluntly, and Aurora laughed.

"It's just different."

"It's _still_ weird."

"Tell you what, I'll see if Say'ri knows how to make your little fish and rice wraps once this is all over." Aurora giggled, ruffling Ai's hair." She set the small girl down and stood, stretching. "I need to stretch my legs a bit… Want to come?"

Ai nodded, sticking close to Aurora as the two wandered through the camp- it was twilight, and things were calming somewhat, and most of the Shepherds were cleaning up or readying to eat in the mess tent. It was always busy there, with people cooking or cleaning or eating.

Aurora felt her stomach growl, as the smell of cooking meat reached her nose. Ai giggled a bit, her own stomach making a soft noise in response. Aurora rolled her eyes, smiling as she led her young charge in, getting a pair of plates and stacking some food on them, handing one to Ai and adding more food onto her own. Bear meat. Perfect for her. Less so for Frederick who had a noticeable lack of meat on his plate.

"Still can't stomach Bear, Frederick?" Aurora sat near him, casually tearing into her own. Ai ate a bit more cautiously, curious as to its texture and gamey taste. Frederick grimaced.

"Regrettably, no. Robin has been… 'assisting' me in acclimating myself to it, but… thus far I simply cannot."

"Your one weakness, I suppose." Aurora chuckled. "Not that I can imagine your foes would be able to exploit it easily."

"Still, it is one that I must overcome." Frederick said firmly. "It is my duty to be as strong as I can possibly be."

"No wonder Sully likes you so much." Aurora remarked, and Frederick blushed a bit- a rare sight indeed. "Still, I think you two are a good match… Gods, every time I turn around three more couples are getting married."

Frederick just huffed a bit. "As unprofessional as it is, I have no right to comment on anybodies romantic aspirations. In fact, neither do you."

"Oh, we have the right to _comment_ on them, we just don't have any right to _stop_ them." Aurora casually bit into a roll of bread. "Gods, this place is overrun with married couples and kids from the future."

"...That's a lot of names to remember." Ai mumbled, glancing away thoughtfully. Aurora smiled and nodded.

"That's true. And from what I've seen, there will be more names, before long."

"I can't remember that many names!" Ai squeaked in dismay. "My head is too small to have that much inside it."

Even the normally stern Frederick cracked a little smile at that. Aurora laughed aloud. "You've got a lot more room in your head than you think darling."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?" Ai pouted.

"No, silly." Aurora scooped the tiny girl up, causing the girl to emit a surprised yelp. "I'm saying you're very very smart."

Ai's face scrunched up in disbelief, and Aurora's smile grew broader.

"Aw c'mon, you're clever and you know it. You can already spell your name."

"It's only two letters." Ai grumbled.

"And you're only four, right?" Aurora smiled. "So that's nearly half of you."

"...What." Ai said flatly, a habit she had picked up from Aurora, who shook her head in despair.

 _She's adorable now, but if she ends up like me that's not going to last._ She thought, her mouth curled in a small smile.

The air was tense; in a few days, the Shepherds would be marching on the fortress where Walhart resided. Aurora had heard all kinds of stories about the man. It was troubling, and the recent news of Khan Basilio's death at the hands of the Conqueror had been a massive blow to morale.

 _Speaking of which… Is that…?_

"Oh my…" She murmured, at the sight of a very glum looking Lon'qu. She couldn't decide if he was glum because of the death of Basilio, or because Olivia was clinging to him and crying. Aurora wasn't sure if she should be feeling amusement or pity at the sight. Lon'qu was looking a bit hot around the collar, teeth gritted subtly and was sweating.

" _Help."_ He whispered, shaking a bit.

"Mm, no." Aurora's wicked little smile grew into a crazed grin. "She's _your_ problem now. Have a good time." The girl casually strolled off, Ai giggling in her arms. The two walked about, occasionally stopping to make sure that all was well, barring the massive battle that was approaching soon. Aurora sighed, shaking her head.

"I hope things end well. We did _not_ come this far to fail now."

Ai looked up at Aurora, her eyes wide. "It'll be okay." She said, firmly. "I can tell."

Aurora giggled softly, running a hand through the small girl's hair as she finally returned to the wagon, setting Ai down and sighing. "Let's hope your little prediction comes true." She remarked, stretching. "Hm, it's getting dark. You should be getting ready to sleep little lady."

"But I'm not sleepy!" Ai pouted. "I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"Too bad." Aurora said, with a mock scowl on her face. "You're very small and if you don't sleep, why, you'll be even shorter than me!"

Ai looked up at Aurora and blinked. "You aren't _that_ short."

"That's because you're very short." Aurora took Ai's hand and led her to the small, makeshift bedding she had crafted for the girl- it was really just a large crate full of blankets and pillows. Not a _proper_ bed, but one that was cozy enough for a little ragamuffin. As soon as Ai was laid down, she squirmed a little, so that she fit more comfortably.

"...Umm…" She twiddled her fingers meekly. "...Do you know any stories?"

Aurora paused, a small half-smile on her face. "Just one. My mother used to tell it to me. When I was even tinier than you." She sat on the edge of the crate. "I'll try to remember it as best I can."

"Okay." Ai's tiny smile was nearly hidden under blankets. Aurora gently stroked Ai's hair as she thought back.

"Long ago… There was a strange, and mysterious creature who lurked deep in the dark forests…" Aurora closed her eyes, remembering just how it was told to her, a warm nostalgia bubbling inside her. "The villagers all said that it had massive, glowing orange eyes, and great curving horns. With long, curled, dirty claws and thick masses of shaggy black fur. The people all feared the great beast, and never ventured into the forest.

One day, a young boy fled into the woods, to escape his angry mother after he had accidentally broken her precious mirror. He ran, deciding to hide until she had calmed down somewhat before returning to apologize. As he wandered, he found a deep, dark cave. At first, he had no plan on entering, but then a great storm broke out, and he fled to hide from the rain and lightning."

Aurora glanced down at Ai; the little one's eyes were wide- the girl was enraptured with the tale. It brought even greater warmth to the Quartermaster, and she smiled a little wider.

"The cave was dark, but further back, a soft light glowed. Intrigued, the boy investigated, stepping closer and closer… And when he turned the corner, he saw the strangest, and most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was small, and looked up at him with her brilliant, glowing eyes, afraid, and fearful. The boy realized how harmless she truly was, and how she was feared for nothing.

The boy, tried to greet the girl, but she was so afraid, that when he extended his hand, she tried to bite him. However this boy was gentle, persistent, and clever. Noticing how thin the strange, horned girl was, he offered her some food. Curiosity (and an empty tummy), lured her out, until she was bold enough to tentatively take the food from his hands… and…"

Aurora slowed down, noticing Ai's lids beginning to droop, and she smiled, lowering her voice to a delicate whisper. "And the boy gently took her hands in his… and somehow knew that he had made a new friend…"

Ai was struggling to stay awake now; the story, along with Aurora's low, husky voice was slowly lulling her off to dreamland. Smiling, Aurora tucked the girl in and kissed her cheek. "And I think I'll have to tell you more of that story tomorrow. Goodnight, Ai."

Ai was sleepy and only semi-lucid, but what she said next made Aurora's heart skip a beat.

"Night mama…" She mumbled, curling up. Aurora slipped out of the wagon, eyes wide and a hand over her chest.

 _Mama?_ She pondered, still a bit surprised. She wasn't sure why the little girl's words affected her so much, but they made her feel incredibly prideful- of what exactly, she wasn't sure.

Her reverie was shattered by a giggle, followed by a loud snort. She turned and shot a glare at Lissa, who bounced on her toes.

"Your face right then was _adorable._ " The princess squealed softly, hands clasped, still bobbing up and down. "Oh gosh you really _have_ become a real doting mommy haven't you? Big softy~!"

Aurora flushed. "I- am not." She spoke in a slightly stilted manner, trying to keep her cool as she moved away from her wagon, Lissa in hot pursuit. "I am not a softy. I am just treating a child like she deserves to be tr- you aren't buying any of that are you?"

"Of course not." Lissa grinned, prodding Aurora's nose "You've got it written all over your face. You love her don't you?" She grinned, patting Aurora's shoulder. "You really _are_ her "mama" huh?"

"I think the better question is why were you listening to me?" Aurora glared at the princess. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Lissa scoffed. "Of course not. I wouldn't eavesdrop. Not _intentionally._ " Her face softened a little. "Besides, I can't come talk with a friend?"

Aurora's shoulders sagged slightly. "Of course you can." She said, a bit chastened. "You might be insufferable, but you're still a lovely girl." She smirked a little. "So, how's the married life?"

"Well, it saves time setting up a tent." Lissa giggled. "Stahl usually has it done so fast I don't even have time to pitch in! Even if I _wanted_ to set up a tent." She snorted. "I bet Frederick made him learn how to do it fast. He always was the one who set up me and Chrom's tents."

"Wait a second, how on earth does he find time for _that?_ " Aurora sputtered. "Let me think, he collects firewood, gets the campfires _started_ , prepares Chrom's food himself, hunts game, collects eggs, chases off noisy birds, does his bloody _laundry,_ tailoring, makes those stupid paintings that I'm _sure_ Sumia probably keeps stashed somewhere… And that's all in the _early morning!_ "

Lissa's expression went blank with utter incomprehension. "Y'know that never occurred to me. How the heck _does_ he do that?"

"...I'll have to ask Miriel if she isn't busy. She's good with numbers. Although even uh, who was it…? Someone proposed to her? Oh. Kellam."

"He did? I never heard that." Lissa sucked a finger thoughtfully. "Good for him I suppose. Since she actually seems to notice him."

"Heh. If it makes him happy." Aurora shook her head. "Although we're going to be _flooded_ with kids from the future. I mean we already are. But more so now. As long as they aren't any stranger than Cynthia or Owain then I can cope."

* * *

The march to Walhart's palace started off quite grim. It was lightened considerably however when they found the irrepressible flirt that was Inigo, the powerhouse that was Kjelle and the collected Laurent. While Aurora quickly deduced Kjelle and Laurent's respective parents, it was much harder to wrap her head around Inigo. He was _nothing_ like his parents. Flirty, energetic, confident… It was bizarre. At least now Severa had other people to yell at. She especially ended up bickering with Kjelle quite frequently.

Which precisely was what Aurora was currently forced to be sitting through. Aurora held her tongue as she calmly searched for a lance Kjelle would be willing to use. The girl was a bit picky. Normally that wouldn't annoy her; Lon'qu was far worse about it. But with Severa making harsh remarks and Kjelle smoothly returning them, it was getting on her nerves. She stood straight, holding a spear, glad that Ai wasn't nearby as she approached the girls, her face serene.

She set the spear aside, gripped their heads, and smacked them together. "Knock it off!" She snapped, as the two leapt back, Severa furiously rubbing an arm over her lips.

"Agh!" The redhead sputtered. "Gods, I think that was her mouth that touched me!"

"Oh cry me a river." Aurora grumbled, handing Kjelle the spear. She couldn't tell if Kjelle was mad or not. She just looked vaguely surprised as she took the heavy lance and tested its weight, before nodding in approval. Severa was still sputtering, her face crimson.

"I think you've actually rendered her speechless." Kjell remarked, doing a few practice thrusts. Aurora noted the immense power behind them, but how oddly clumsy they were. They were just quick enough to not matter though, and if _Donnel_ could become a soldier of as much skill as he had now then Kjelle could too.

"Apparently so." Aurora watched as Severa stormed off. "I think she enjoys having something to be angry about for the rest of the day."

Kjelle snorted. "What good does that do?"

"Well it keeps her busy I guess. If she's not beating things with her sword she's yelling at people. Or spending all of Gaius's money…"

"At least Laurent is good at reining her in a little bit… And if it gets too bad I can just pin her down."

"I don't doubt it." Aurora chuckled. "You look tough enough to carry nearly any of us, and it's not like Severa is all that heavyset."

"She is pretty skinny." Kjelle noted. "You'd think she never eats, but she's constantly shoving sweets down her throat. It's kinda gross."

"Guess she got that from her dad." Aurora smirked. "Hm, let's see… Got your spear… Now I just need to replace Inigo's sword and see if Laurent needs any new tomes… Ah sorry, rambling to myself. Anything else you need?"

"No." Kjelle said, nodding cooly. "Thank you."

Aurora pushed her glasses up and scrawled a note in her ledger. "Right. Anytime… Hmm…" She took a moment to flip through the small book. She'd need a new, blank one soon. Aurora never threw away her records out of necessity, and stored them all in a small crate next to her. She paused, fishing one of the first ledgers, and smiling fondly at how little information was written in the first part. Before war had broken out. Now almost every bit of spare space was filled.

"Excuse my intrusion, miz Aurora." The girl glanced up, and Laurent was looming right over her shoulder. He was tall, like Kellam, but far slimmer. And not as stealthy.

"Ah, hello." She stood, leaving the ledger open. "I would assume you need some tomes?"

He nodded. "Ah, yes. Any sort of combat tome that has a relatively large amount of magic left in it would be appreciated. I do not need to limit myself." Laurent paused, eyes narrowing just a bit. "Although ah… perhaps this sounds a bit odd, but do you have any… unusual tomes that do not seem to be of significant use?"

"I wouldn't know." Aurora admitted. "I tend to hand off the more obscure tomes to your mother to decipher. If I find any, you're welcome to them, yeah?" She popped open the box of magic books. "Let's see… here's all the standard ones… Ah. Elthunder, Elfire, and Elwind. I'll let you take these. Pheros had quite the library. Pity I couldn't loot more."

Laurent glanced at her notebook, and his eyebrows went up a fair bit. "Our ledger, I presume?"

"It's a mess, I know." Aurora chuckled. "I'm the only one who ever needs to read the damn things. I _do_ try to keep it legible, but-"

"On the contrary. It's one of the best organized I've seen." Laurent smiled, accepting the tomes from the Quartermaster. "I was merely expressing interest in these little notes in the margins."

"Ah. Those are lil' reminders. They keep me from forgetting something." She shrugged. "Like the number of supplies to buy, and so on. And some little personal musings."

Laurent's smile twitched a bit- the closest he had come to a laugh. "Some rather amusing ones as well."

"Mm? Ah yes. Vaike lost his axe. Again."

"I would assume that would be the "pighead" in your notes."

"You might." Aurora's wild grin cracked her features. "Anyway, ah, if you ever feel interested, I keep all of the odd, useless, and unknown tomes in that small crate there, in the corner. Feel free to take them. I don't really keep as close a record on them."

"Ah, excellent. Thank you."

Aurora waved noncommittally, scribbling in her notes. "Mhm…"

 _Gods,_ She mused, _If Inigo shows up and hits on me, I'm just gonna punch him. I'm not in the mood for anymore talking._

"Ah, Lady Aurora. You're looking lovely today."

Aurora cracked her knuckles.

* * *

Aurora tutted. Bandits really were getting to be little more than nuisances, at least when compared to Walhart's armies. Even the weakest of the Valmese soldiers were a force to be reckoned with. These bandits however, surrendered almost instantly when the Shepherds came across them. There were only five men, and two of them were other three were scared out of their wits.

"Our boss, 'e made us go and surround this traveler lady and a couple o' Walhart's farmers." One sputtered, as Frederick held him coldly by the lapels of his shirt. "The lady, sh-she cut his arms off afore 'e could even threaten 'er, and then she tore a few of the others, so we was gonna run to our hideout a-an then you grabbed us!" He gulped. "Sir." He added. Frederick tossed him down, and bound him back up.

"We can't allow bandits to roam free." Chrom said, drawing his blade. "Let's pay this _hideout_ a little visit."

* * *

Aurora hummed. "Wonder who that "lady" was? She'd make a good Shepherd I bet." She then snorted. "Might as well give me another mouth to feed, right?"

"Wow." Aurora whistled. "She's holding her own well." The lady in question was being forced back by nearly half a dozen bandits. She was tall, and skillfully wielding a pair of razor sharp blades, arcing and whirling in a dervish of swords. The Shepherds rushed to her aid in minutes, and soon the tide of the battle was turning. The girl backed down, relieved for the aid. And was staggered by a wild tackling hug from Cynthia.

"Ah. Wonder who's kid she is." Aurora chuckled, watching. The girl brushed Cynthia off, but smiled and ruffled her hair. The girl bounced, grabbing her arm and dragging her towards the camp, her pegasus in tow.

Ai wandered up and blinked. "Who's that?"

"Dunno." Aurora shrugged, taking Ai's hand.

"...She looks like mom did…" The tiny girl mumbled. Aurora paused, the gears beginning to turn.

 _...You have_ got _to be kidding._

"...Wait a second…"

Cynthia arrived before Aurora could even finish the thought. She quickly dove at Ai. "Oh my gosh you're adorable, let me go spoil you!" She quickly carried the tiny girl off, leaving the stranger behind.

"Save meeeeee-" Ai quietly called, as she was carried off over Cynthia's shoulder. Aurora was left alone in awkward silence, with the stranger girl in front of her.

"Um. Hello." The woman greeted. She was a fair bit taller than Aurora, and had long, black hair tied in a single neat braid, decorated with a red ribbon on the end. Her eyes were soft and brown, and she wore a short scarf and a plain, leather shirt with a clinking sound underneath indicating chain mail. Aurora examined the woman in silence for a moment before tentatively taking her glasses off.

"Ai?"

The girl blanched visibly, her expression surprised. "I… um... " She swallowed, fiddling with her braid, as she dug out a small, worn book. It looked exactly like one of her ledgers. Only dustier, and a bit older.

"...Hi mama." She finally whispered, legs shaking awkwardly.

Aurora smiled up at the girl. "...Pleasant surprise…" She reached up and tentatively cupped the woman's face. "Did- Did I manage to keep you happy? Even if it was only for a while?"

The older version of Ai nodded, smiling wide and hugging Aurora tight. "You did." She whispered. Then, with a hint of wry humor. "I never knew my younger self was so… adorable."

"You were a cutie." Aurora chuckled. "...Were. Are. Time travel… Does that mean there are two "Ai's"?

"Well… yes and no…" She sat down on the hillside, and Aurora sat with her. "As soon as I knew we were going back, I… changed it- my name I mean. I named myself after a villager who mother helped make rice balls with… Funny what little things you remember.

"But that's not the important thing. My new name is Mio."

 **Aurora has acquired the title of mother! +5 to Adorable!**

 **Aurora's child learned time travel! +5 to confusion and +5 to dual wielding**

 **Painful Parody has acquired a really long and really late chapter! +5 to reader frustration!**

 **The Author has ALSO used cheesy end slate note! +5 to silliness!**

 **Anyway, thanks guys. :3 Remember, reviews give me +5 Happy each time I read them. :3**

 **Goodnight Everybody!**


	19. Chapter 19

' **Eyyyyyy, let's read some reviews.**

 **Whatstoknow- I enjoy writing tiny adorable people. :3**

 **The Apocryphal One- WHAT A TWIST**

 **But in all seriousness, I'm glad I managed to take you by surprise.**

 **Ren7720- Well I can't just TELL you now can I~?**

 **ArthurDragonpen- Thank you for your review and I hope I finished this chapter before you got here, or at least not long after. Probably not considering how long this took me. ^_^;**

 **Anyway, In case it isn't obvious, I'm trying to get the future kids involved. It may make things seem rushed or distracted. Let me know.**

 **I'm slightly ashamed to admit this but I actually made a spreadsheet of the ships I'm using for this story so that I wouldn't lose track of who's married to whom.**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

Aurora grunted as Mio's twin practice swords slammed into her own. She had to admit, she held a great deal of pride in her child's skill. She had to admit, the girl was keeping Aurora on her toes. She was very quick, darting back whenever Aurora went on the offensive, before lashing forward, using one slash to disguise another. It was hard to keep track of them both at once, until- thwack! Aurora gasped as the wooden sword smacked into her belly.

"Ha!" Mio crowed proudly. "Looks like I won, huh mama?" She offered Aurora a hand, and she took it, ruefully.

"Normally, I'd be disappointed in myself, but I'm just glad that you can defend yourself so well." Aurora rubbed her bruising stomach idly, giving her daughter an affectionate grin. "I never woulda thought you'd become so… competitive."

Mio shrugged. "It kept my spirits up. And I think everyone else's. I'd always make challenges with Kjelle, or Owain, they can never resist. I usually tied with Owain, but lost to Kjelle. Sometimes I won. Oh, and one time Kjelle wasn't in the mood so she flipped me. Even she was surprised."

Aurora tilted her head. "She flipped you?"

"Right over her shoulder." Mio grinned. "It was kinda fun until the part where I landed."

"...My how you've changed." Aurora murmured. It was hard to picture that Mio had once been the shy, sweet little Ai once before. Although she was important to remember that the girl had lived through much worse circumstances than Ai would have to.

At least, that's what Aurora desperately hoped.

* * *

Mio was shaping up to be a bit on the wild side. She constantly was moving, though not in the same hyperactive manner as Nowi or Cynthia. She still had her soft, sweet side, but it tended to be overshadowed by her boisterous nature. She had moved on from sparring with Aurora to sparring with Kjelle. The two were opposites, when it came to their style; Kjelle relied on massive, powerful lunges and swipes of her spearblade, using the hefty oaken butt as a shield and weapon just as much as the tip. Mio darted about, furiously unleashing multiple flurries of blade strikes, that Kjelle had to twist and stagger to evade. The wooden blades were light, so any blows to the hefty, thicker armor plates wouldn't leave a scratch, even if they had been cold steel.

Nonetheless, a few Shepherds watched as the two fought. Both were red-faced and panting, and both were starting to flag from exhaustion. Finally, Laurent tutted, exchanging a knowing glance with Owain, Inigo and Gerome. The three nodded, and quickly pounced, Owain and Inigo holding back Kjelle, and Gerome holding back Mio.

"That is quite enough of that." Laurent scolded. "You two are going to collapse if you continue this. Finish your match when you have rested."

After a moment of struggling, they relented, flopping on the grass and gasping for breath. Kjelle groaned. "...I can't stand up."

Owain chuckled. "You wear heroic armor that weighs of a mountain! It makes perfect sense that you would have difficulty standing!" He walked to a nearby log that was being used as a makeshift bench, handing Kjelle and Mio waterskins. "Come, slake your thirst mighty-"

"Shut up." Ordered Kjelle, gulping water desperately.

"I must say, you ladies are in fine form." Inigo winked.

"If I had the energy I'd kick your teeth in." Kjelle weakly waved a fist.

Mio grinned. "Haaa… Well, I can't say for myself, but I'm glad Kjelle can still bust my ass."

Gerome just grunted. "Of course she can."

"Hey, you try sparring with her from time to time! See how you like it!" She snapped, taking another greedy gulp of water.

"Hmph." Gerome turned on his heel and walked off.

Mio muttered some rather vile things under her breath, and Laurent gave a rare, bemused smile, shaking his head in mock despair. "...Oh well… It is good to see you all again, despite your… eccentricities."

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Cynthia, who had been ignoring the chaos to practice with her lance-throwing nearly dropped her spear on herself. "That came out of nowhere!"

Laurent winced. "I arrived earlier than the rest of you did. Allow me one emotional moment."

"Gods," Mio grunted between gulps of air. "I could barely stand being alone and I was only here for a little while before Mama- ahem, before Mother showed up. I can't imagine it lasting years…"

Inigo's face fell a bit. "We all did get scattered quite a bit? I imagine Naga was in quite a panic when She sent us out here… I mean, none of us landed very close to one another, did we?"

"Brady landed not too far from where I was." Retorted Mio. "I just wandered off and got lost… For a few weeks… or… months..."

* * *

Aurora was nervous. Walhart's castle, and his army was in sight, and the Dynasts would be coming soon. Whether they aided the Shepherds or attacked them was a total crapshoot at this point, and she had to keep the carts closer to the main force than usual, with a guard made up of Virion, possibly Kellam (she wasn't even sure anymore), Miriel and Nah. Nah seemed especially twitchy since she couldn't be directly in the fray. Still, having a dragon guarding the supply convoy was an effective tactic, as the Valmese troops weren't too keep on approaching the glowing pink dragon that was spewing jets of blue flame at anyone who came near.

The only other thing that allowed Aurora to keep her nerve was the knowledge that Ai was safely hidden away in a village with a handful of Feroxi guards.

The Quartermaster focused on guiding the horses that led the carts to the safest places she could manage, Miriel and Virion providing suggestions now and then. She rolled the cart about carefully, avoiding the larger parts of the battle. In the distance, there loomed Him. Walhart was a mighty presence, charging right alongside his troops, violently swiping his massive axe, scattering any who dared approach him.

"Gods, what a brute." Aurora murmured, watching as both Chrom and Say'ri leapt back to avoid a brutal swipe. "No wonder his men respect him if he leads battles like this." Lucina dashed forward, flanking with her father, but they were forced to back off again. Then, Chrom leapt high and slashed hard. The blow caused Walhart to visibly reel, and the tip of the blade skimmed his horse, causing the beast to rear up in surprise. Walhart, and consequently, the Valmese forces were being pushed back. Aurora led the horses up, carefully so that Miriel and Virion had clear shots at any troops that weren't retreating.

"Shall I make you famous…?" Virion murmured, sighting an arrow at a wyvern rider armed with a curved, deadly blade. Nah flinched at the sight of it. She needn't worry, as Virion shot the would-be dragon hunter out of the sky.

"Phew." Nah relaxed. "That was scary. Those are about the only big threats there are to me."

Miriel adjusted her glasses, casually hurling another fireball. "Fascinating. I wonder what makes these blades so acuate that they could sever even a dragonkin's scales with ease…"

"Well, if it lands somewhere we can find it, I'll let you take a look at it." Aurora the horses towards Chrom. It seemed that the entirety of the Valmese had retreated into the fortress. She turned, and saw figures over the hills.

"Oh damnations… It's the dynasts… hold tight." She sped the horses a bit, leading the carriages faster, until they reached Chrom, at which point she tugged on the reins. "Whoa there girls…" With such a sudden stop, Virion tumbled off the top of the cart, but recovered nicely, turning his ungainly landing into an elegant roll.

"A pity no one saw that who would be impressed…" He sighed. "Ah well, there will be time to give the ladies of Valm a show later. For now, we have some final business to handle, do we not?" The man turned on his heel elegantly and realized nobody was paying him any mind and proceeded to indulge in a bit of sulking.

"Boss…" Aurora glanced over at the dynasts. "If anything goes wrong, they'll be on us like a pack of wolves. We need to finish this while they still have their nerve."

Chrom nodded grimly. "We have the courtyards and outer gates seized. Take a moment to give anyone anything they need. Then we attack."

Aurora groaned, leaping atop the wagon. "Anyone need a re-supply?" She bellowed loudly. Brady was closest, and Aurora tossed him a mend staff.

"Anything bad?"

"Enough that it kept me busy…" He grumbled. "These Valmese dirtbags hit hard, but we're hittin' them harder."

"That's the spirit." Aurora swung about, passing out vulnaries and weapons. An axe for Cherche and an open barrel of water for both Minervas. Gerome grunted, taking a moment to slide off and test his own axe. Still in decent shape, although there was a deep scratch on the side of the blade.

Aurora whistled. "Looks like someone had a close call."

Gerome just grunted again.

"For fucks sake, stop trying to be all stoic." Aurora sneered in disdain. Both he, Cherche, and both of the Minervas jerked in surprise at the sudden outburst. The Quartermaster was in a mood again, not that it could be blamed. She really was agitated. Eventually, Mio approached and grabbed her in a forced hug.

"Breathe, Mama." She said gently. "Breathe."

Aurora sighed, then decided to humor her, inhaling and exhaling slowly. She did feel a little better. She extricated herself from Mio's arms, stood tall as she could (as in about five two), and drew her sabre. "Let's finish this!" She declared.

Flavia slapped her on the back so hard she nearly fell. "That's the way to do it! We'll avenge Basilio tonight!"

"Aye, and Yen'fay." Say'ri held a familiar blade in her hands. It was the sword her brother had used against her. Aurora gripped the lead horse by the reins and lead them, the hordes of Ylisseans and Feroxi advancing on the fortress.

* * *

Aurora found a safe place to leave the caravan, with a number of Feroxi guards, before joining the Shepherds. Chrom opened his mouth to protest, but shut it instantly when he saw her face. She stood alongside her daughter, Chrom, Robin and Morgan.

Chrom's eyes narrowed. "I see Walhart, still seated in his throne room. It doesn't seem like he's thinking about escape."

"I don't think he cares." Aurora tensed, the Shepherds all bristling with weapons and ready. "He wants this."

"And his soldiers... They look ready to die before they'd surrender. One must admire their loyalty, at least." Robin murmured, a crackle of energy running through his Leven Sword.

Morgan glanced left and right, brow furrowed. "...Father, there's two halls to our sides. If we go in straight we'll be flanked."

"We charge." Robin said firmly. "They'll expect us to spread out. If we stay close we'll be able to stay strong. If we separate, they'll spread us too thin. Our target is Walhart."

Mio vibrated intensely, her twin blades at the ready. She said nothing, only stared straight ahead. Aurora held her own sabre at the ready. It was time. There were three main forces it seemed. The first was Cervantes. The massive, mustachioed man held his spear tightly, just as ready to advance as the Shepherds.

Chrom thrust Falchion into the air, and roared. " _Shepherds! Advance!"_

The armies surged together, and Aurora was running, staying close to her daughter.

"What is she-?" Chrom mumbled, before the two lashed forward into the enemy. They had been sparring together almost non-stop since Mio arrived, and Aurora, while still far behind her daughter, had improved a lot, learning from the girl. And they knew how each other moved almost second nature.

It became a whirlwind of steel, any lightly armored unit forced back by the two. They were backed by the others, and the Shepherds surged forward. Cervantes bellowed, standing strong, whirling his mighty spear to force his foes back. Eventually, it was Libra who set upon him, whirling the mighty hammer.

 _I gave him that._ Aurora thought idly, impressed.

"Go in peace." Libra murmured. The first of Walhart's ranks was broken. Next was Excellus. Say'ri's eyes were filling with bloodlust at the sight of the repulsive man. Aurora cracked a dark smile, staying close to Mio.

 _All yours._ She thought.

Excellus was giggling and shrieking like a maniac, hurling enormous blasts of fire, not caring what he hit. His own troops gave him a wide berth, as his flailing blasts would likely take his own men if they stood too close.

"Oh hell…" Aurora muttered, quickly leaping back to avoid a spear thrust, parrying as Mio suddenly lashed in, slicing the man harshly. He probably was still alive, but he certainly wasn't fighting anymore. The mother and child whirled in tandem in a deadly dance.

Walhart's second rank began to crumble, but Excellus was still standing, unleashing gouts of flame at anyone who approached. Say'ri thrust her brother's blade high in the air, before throwing it across the room, the sword plunging deep into Excellus's head. The flabby man was giggling all the while as he crumpled to the floor, the sadistic, crazed light leaving his eyes.

"...That was for Yen'fay." She whispered, drawing her own katana, tense and ready to charge into the third rank. Walhart slowly stood from his throne, holding his mighty axe high. Aurora cast a grin at Mio.

"Doing okay?" She said, puffing.

"I'm… fine." Mio nodded. "Just need a second to… catch my breath."

The two fell back a bit, letting Robin and Morgan advance, hurling blasts of thunder magic from both sword and tome, scattering their foes. More magic hurled forward, alongside arrows, javelins and axes, before Chrom and Lucina led the charge in. The Shepherds continued this way, advancing, pausing to allow a long-range barrage, then advancing again, slow and methodical. Walhart was losing this battle.

Despite this, he refused to believe it- despite all evidence to the contrary, the Vamese stood fast, believing they would win.

Aurora just smirked, advancing alongside Mio. Some part of her was determined to be useful in battle at least once. Something had triggered after seeing how her daughter could best her with so little difficulty. With the convoy safe, she could battle alongside Mio; She would be a proper Shepherd if she had to drag herself there.

But right now, she was content to hold back a bit, taking a moment to swig heavily from her waterskin, checking to make sure neither of them were wounded. Mio had a small nick on her hand, but otherwise they were fine.

A massive roar rang through the Shepherd's and Aurora's head snapped up."Oh bloody hell, we won and I didn't see it!"

* * *

Aurora was giddy with glee as she ordered troops to pick out weapons for the convoy, replacing the entirety of what had been damaged or broken during the entire war, plus extra- and the armory still had weapons to spare. Aurora already knew there were too many to take, so she selected the best of the lot. Robin watched her in utter disbelief- she was like a child on her birthday.

"Even without all of these, we still have more than enough to pay back the money we owe Plegia, _and_ more than enough to spare and Valm will _still_ have loads of resources!" She grinned, bouncing on her toes.

"Don't get too excited. We still have to make it home." Robin cautioned, as Aurora had soldiers load up barrels, scribbling furiously in her ledger.

"Valm's got ships we can borrow." Aurora grinned fiercely. "We'll be fine. Chrom says we'll cut through Regna Ferox to Ylisse, then rest a few days before we head into Plegia. I still don't quite grasp why we need the gemstones, but if it's to stop something like _Grima_ from showing up then I'm all for it."

Robin shook his head. "You realize we need to spend another week on a boat before we even get back to the continent?"

Aurora's expression fell. "Ah. Ah… You… You're totally right. Son of a bitch..." She groaned. "A week of me trying not to lose my stomach…"

Robin sympathetically patted his friend on her shoulder. "Sorry."

"Oi." Aurora groaned, burying her face miserably into her hands. "Why am I the only one who gets seasick? Some people get queasy, but nobody gets deathly sick like me…!"

 **Because I love making Aurora suffer. :3**

 **Anyway, I have mixed feelings about this one. What do you guys think? Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know and leave reviews! And there'll be a chapter or two of calm before things get really crazy. I have some plans, so don't worry. Leave some advice too!**

 **Goodnight Everybody~!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Twenty chapters :o Wow. Who would've thought?**

 **The Apocryphal One: Having a kid who can kick your ass tends to be a big motivator for parents, at least the ones I know. As for the name change, Ai was the only child who eventually comes from the future that is readily present and old enough to already have become associated with her own name. As such, Future!Ai decided it would be easier on her younger self to just change her name.**

 **And yes, bringing a kid to a battle is asking for trouble.**

 **Not that that's stopped fire emblem games in the past from putting kids on the field...**

 **Huh, my review box is a bit light this time, but that's okay! I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty**

Aurora looked at the odd sight of her daughters sleeping- the same girl from different times. Mio looked like she could have been Ai's mother. Aurora couldn't help but grin at the sight. They had simply introduced Ai to Mio as though Mio was Ai's big sister. The tiny girl was suspicious, but accepted it eventually. Aurora let them nap, smiling softly as she headed outside. She wasn't tired- it was late evening, and most everyone was preparing to rest. And yet she wasn't tired.

The girl wandered camp- it was nice having this temporary respite- but Aurora had a sneaking suspicion that it wouldn't last more than a few days. A week or two if they were lucky. Sighing, the Quartermaster patrolled the camp, absorbing the quiet and pleasant atmosphere. It was nice not needing to worry about killing anyone. Aurora shook off the thoughts of death, grimacing. She was so lost in thought, she nearly tripped right over Yarne- granted, he was inexplicably lying flat to the ground and was almost hidden.

"Watch out!" He yelped fearfully, covering his large ears. "That would have hurt!"

"Sorry, but _you're_ the one laying out here." Aurora tilted her head, bewildered. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

Yarne hesitated, sitting up and sighing ruefully. "I was looking at the stars okay? They're nothing like this in the future." He seemed embarrassed, eyes cast to the side.

Aurora blinked, glancing up. "What's so bad about that? You should enjoy the sky if it's better than it…" She cast around for the right tense to use, before giving up. "...was."

Yarne relaxed a bit. "Well, you seemed like… uh, I mean, no offense, but I thought you would be harsher about it."

"Me? Harsh?" Aurora grinned, a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "...Nah, I'm in a pleasant mood. I suppose I can be a bit too rough around the edges at times, but I'm not that bad, really. Ask your parents, they like me- for whatever reason. At least, I think so." She rubbed the back of her head. "I respect them, and I'd hope it's mutual."

"I guess I do too then." Yarne said, combing his fur in a nervous tic. "I mean, if Mom and Dad respect you, why shouldn't I?"

"Well, judge for yourself." She shrugged. "That's what my father always says. "Don't let me or mother influence you too much." Of course, he might have been sarcastic. They expected me to go into some kind of accounting for the Ylisse treasury."

"It's not that different from what you do." Yarne shrugged. "I'd do anything to have a job where I don't have to worry about going extinct constantly."

"Hm, considering you and Panne transform into giant, fanged, rabbits and you're backed by a small army, I would say the chances of your extinction are _slim_."

"...That's actually comforting." Yarne admitted, sighing and laying back again, eyes to the dark sky. Aurora stood and stretched. She walked along, turning a corner of a tent only to be greeted by two large scaly heads.

"Ah, hello you two." Aurora chuckled, as the twin Minervas examined her, their large heads tilted slightly. They growled but seemed pleased to see her. Being around Cherche and Gerome made her better at reading the massive wyverns. She even got to the point where she could tell them apart. Gerome's Minerva was a bit larger and darker in color, due to her age. They were still huge and intimidating.

"And how are we tonight?" She gently, carefully patted them on the nose. Aurora never got used to being so close to their teeth the way Cherche and Gerome did.

"I believe they are doing wonderfully. And Minerva says she's wondering if you could bring her another barrel of water." Cherche emerged from over the hill, rolling a large water barrel. "Both of them are thirsty and the stream nearby is not clean enough."

"I can do that." Aurora nodded, smiling. "But just because they asked nicely." She walked, with the large Wyverns tailing after her. She was impressed how elegantly they walked. They were light and skillful when it came to avoiding the various obstacles about camp.

"Minerva certainly likes you. Although that might be because you sneak her snacks now and then…"

Aurora faltered and nearly tripped. "How'd you know that?"

"Minerva told me." Cherche chuckled. "She used to think you were bribing her to like you but now she thinks you just did it because you thought she was nice."

"She is nice. A little bitey when she's flustered, but if I had teeth like that I'd be bitey too." Aurora smiled. "If it was any wyvern that wasn't Minerva I'd be a lot more nervous about walking in front of them. Of course, all ends of a wyvern are pretty dangerous if they don't like you." Aurora hopped into the supply wagon, glancing at her sleeping daughters with a fond smile, and rolling the barrel of water onto the grass and opening it for the twin dragons to drink- it was large, and especially made for them.

"...It's odd, being a parent." She admitted softly. "But I think I like it. I feel all warm when I look at them."

"That's because you love them." Cherche said, smiling that serene, knowing little grin of hers.

"Ye Gods, I do." Aurora said, throwing her hands to her heart in mock despair. "My facade of being a cold monster has shattered- Gods, I sound like Owain. But the point stands. I really do adore them."

"I suppose they won't have a real father figure, considering your insistence. It's odd how vehement you are about it."

Aurora sighed. "I suppose it's a defense mechanism. I had a grandfather who was… very harsh. When he was young a woman had to be married at my age or else never at all, that sort of thing. And he constantly raved at me to marry into wealth, into power. It was a misery. I had my own reasons of course but I suppose it made me… caustic whenever someone broached the topic. It raises a lot of eyebrows."

Cherche chuckled. "Well, I'm sure you'll find your own way."

Aurora nodded. "I better!" She called, as the Minervas tailed after her. She paused, turning, and squinting. "...Who's that eavesdropping? Gaius, that you?"

"No." Robin shrugged, turning the corner. "Sorry for sneaking up on you. I just wanted to ask you how you're managing."

"Well enough I suppose." Aurora sighed, shaking her head. "I feel a little bit like I'm going crazy."

Robin smirked. "So, normal then."

"I- Oh, very clever." She grumbled. "Smartass. Why is every genius I know insufferable?"

"Well, I can't speak for the others, but I would say it's amusing to watch people squirm once in awhile…" Robin grinned. "It's all in good fun."

"Gods, you sound like your wife." Aurora grimaced. "This is going to be a long trip."

"We still have a boat ride ahead of us." Robin reminded her, a bit sheepishly. Aurora buried her face in her hands to muffle a scream of frustration.

"Kill me." She whimpered. "I think I'm developing a phobia of water."

"I suppose we could dunk your head in a bucket for a bit. Shock therapy."

" _Burn in hell."_ Aurora hissed, collapsing in a frustrated heap onto the ground.

* * *

Aurora awoke the next morning to a furious argument outside. Ai was sitting up, eyes bleary and confused, and Mio was sitting next to her, hands over the girl's ears- some of the language being used was quite caustic for someone so young. Snarling, Aurora leapt to her feet and stomped out, grabbing a heavy tent pole. Someone was about to get a beating.

It was Severa and Kjelle- to the surprise of no-one. Most of the yelling was from Severa, but Kjelle was putting up quite a verbal fight. Aurora didn't care what they were shouting about, and proceeded to spin the wooden pole, smacking them both to the ground. They landed hard, caught completely off guard. Without losing her furious stride, Aurora grabbed them by the ears and dragged them to a tent, sitting them on a pair of stools.

"Wait here and don't make a sound or move an inch." Aurora growled. She stormed back out, Severa and Kjelle staring at each other in wide-eyed shock and utter surprise.

"...What?" Severa mumbled, bewildered, rubbing the bump on her head.

Aurora soon returned with Sully and Cordelia in tow. "Deal with your kids. They'll tell you what happened. I'm going back to bed."

And with that she was gone. There were five full seconds of bewildered silence.

"...What?" Severa uttered.

"I think she was still half asleep." Cordelia said, her expression nearly identical to her daughter's.

"So." Sully put a fist on her hips. "What's goin' on?"

Kjelle and Severa cringed.

Aurora collapsed back into her cot with a groan; it was too early for that sort of nonsense. She tangled herself back in her thin blankets and sighed. She really would be glad to get back to Ylisse; even if it only was a few nights, it'd be good to have a real bed. She'd have to find somewhere for Ai to stay. Perhaps Vivian's family would be willing to help for a while…

Before she could continue this line of thought, sleep sank its teeth into Aurora and dragged her off.

* * *

 **WELL THAT WAS A DUMB METAPHOR BUT HEY**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed. I can't believe I just said "y'all" but whatever. I think I was a bit quicker on this chapter. It'll be a bit before the action comes back. After getting through the main plot, I'll probably do some Xenologues too, because the idea of slowly giving Aurora hydrophobia and then throwing her on a beach and in a hot spring amuses me to no end.**

 **...I'm a sadist, aren't I?**

 **I'm tempted to do a sequel for Fates at some point, but that'd be a looong time coming, so don't take that as a promise that I will. It might never happen. But anyway, I hope you had fun, and as always, leave a review please. :3**

 **Goodnight Everybody!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Heya. How's your summer goin'? :3**

 **The Apocryphal One: I love the dynamic Severa and Kjelle have. Severa being belligerent and Kjelle just shrugging it off just tickles the right part of my brain.**

 **Well, no promises on the fates idea. I'd probably write some other stories first.**

 **Emblem of Light: Don't apologize! As much as I like reviews, I don't want you to feel forced into it!**

 **Hm, typos eh? Better fix that. I'll probably forget, though…**

 **I'm sure that somehow,** _ **I'm**_ **living my life wrong, but I haven't quite decided if that's a correct statement or if it's just paranoia.**

 **I have been rather distracted lately; a number of games I have been eager for recently came out… Monster Hunter Generations and Bravely Second take a fair bit of time. _**

 **Anyway, let's move on, shall we? Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

Aurora was about ready to die. Her stomach had been the first to complain about the rather aggressive motions of the boat, followed by her head. She was near the middle of the ship, where the rocking was not quite so severe, but needless to say that she'd already lost her lunch. Breakfast was probably gone too, at this point. Brady grumbled as he held his staff over her- it alleviated the seasickness, somewhat, but it was becoming increasingly clear that she had some proper illness along with it.

"Yer the only woman I know who could get herself seasick _and_ sick. I'd tell ya to get yer keister into bed, but I dunno if you could even make it that far." Brady grumbled. Aurora shrugged, too nauseous to come up with a smart remark.

"Going… To… Die…" She whined, curled by the railing. She looked awful. Sallow and sweaty, her hair in a mess. Brady grunted, as he forced her to stand, supporting her. He staggered under her weight as he lead her along the deck to head below.

"Ya know…" He growled as he struggled. "I really should start workin' out. I can't even haul _you_ more than a couple'a feet…"

"Urgh…" Aurora just moaned in pain as she struggled to keep her weight off of Brady. Everything was blurry and her vision swam. She nearly tumbled onto her face, if it weren't for the scrawny healer yanking her back upright.

"Hey, hey, stay with me!" He snapped. Despite the harsh tone, he was concerned. Aurora was usually more talkative than this. She had said maybe seven words in the past half hour. Luckily, Brady didn't have to haul her alone anymore, as a much stronger pair of arms suddenly hauled Aurora up.

"Let ol' teach carry her, kid." Vaike said, a bit softer than normal in consideration for Aurora. "Jus' tell me where ya need her."

Brady grunted and led the way, and soon, Aurora was placed in a bed with a damp cloth on her head. Vaike grimaced. "Ogre's teeth, she's running a fever too! I could feel it through her _clothes._ "

"Yeah yeah…" Brady grumbled. "Do a pal a favor, would ya? Grab my ma and some water. She needs to get some in her, with the way she's been sweating…"

Vaike was off in a flash. Time seemed to pass quickly- for Aurora, it felt like the minutes ticked by fast, but in the most agonizing manner. Vaike was back before she knew he had left, with Maribelle, a bundle of staves for the healers in one arm, and an entire water barrel in the other.

"Uh… That was more water than I'da thought but uh… thanks?" Brady raised a brow, but shook his head. "Ma, ya gotta help me. I'm not so good at dealin' with sickness as I am injury, but I can tell right away this is a two-healer job."

Maribelle huffed at her son's informality, but pulled her glove off to feel Aurora's forehead. She tutted loudly. "We need to reduce her fever, first. Not too much, or she'll get even sicker, but enough so that it's not dangerous for her."

The two set to work- Aurora, still only semi-lucid, mumbled softly. "Are… Ai… n… Mio… okay?" Each word was an effort to get out. Vaike, who had turned to leave, paused to answer.

"Saw 'em earlier. They're fine. Whatever you have, they don't." He gave her a thumbs up and a big grin. Despite the rather cheesy gesture, Aurora cracked a weak smile in return. She shuddered and grimaced at another wave of nausea- she couldn't tell what was the motion sickness and what was the disease. It was pure misery.

"Well, she'll live, but she's not going to enjoy the next few days." Maribelle tutted. "I am afraid that you're in for a rather rough ride, dear."

"What else is new?" Brady shook his head with a weary sigh. "Still, we should give her space once we finish up here... Don't wanna get whatever she has. I think Pa has some medicine packed up he could give her."

"Ah, excellent. Brady darling, could you fetch him for me?" Maribelle filled a ladle with water and began spooning it into Aurora's mouth- she drank in little sips, barely able to handle anything more at once.

"Quite the… team of healers you three… are…" Aurora smiled softly, despite feeling wave after wave of pain and discomfort.

"Aurora, dear, stop talking lest you vomit on my dress. It's my last clean one."

 _Why is she wearing a clean dress on a ship?_ Aurora pondered, but she took Maribelle's words to heart and kept her mouth shut, except to sip at the water. Donnel entered a bit later to give her some kind of concoction- it tasted foul and was difficult to choke down, but Aurora managed without complaint.

The couple left quietly, as the woman began to drift, exhausted.

"She's almost… pleasant, like this." Maribelle huffed. "I can't stand it."

Donnel chuckled softly. "Guess we're too used to th' gal yellin' or crackin' jokes."

* * *

Aurora's road to recovery was a smooth one, fortunately; with as many healers on board as there were, alongside those with a decent knowledge of medicine, the Quartermaster was back on her feet by the time the ships arrived back in Regna Ferox. Being sick had been almost as bad as being properly injured. One of the most maddening things in the world was being forced to lay in a bed. Rather ironic, considering that had she been healthy, Aurora would have _loved_ spending days asleep.

As they finally reached castle Ferox, she had recovered, physically. However her mood was restrained and dampened, as they held a sort of wake for Basilio, because "The oaf would kill us if we didn't drink to his name," as Flavia had put it. So, there she perched, at a table, sullenly nursing a small mug of ale. It was just one thing after another lately. Aurora was grateful for the brief reprieve, but she could sense impending disaster.

Or several, depending on your definition of "disaster".

The Quartermaster stood, needing some fresh air, tugging a heavy woolen cloak on to stave off the freezing air. At least it was still, with no wind to bite at her hands and cheeks. For once, she found something to crack a smile at. Her daughters playing in the snow. Ai had never seen the stuff before, and Mio was laughing and showing her how to make snowballs.

Aurora sat and watched the two pelt each other with snow, smiling.

Little things like this really did make it all worth it. Even the briefest, most childish moments seemed to bring her nothing but joy. She really did adore these girls.

With a grin, she curled some snow in a ball, and let it fly, hitting Mio square in the back. The ensuing snowball fight lasted for a good hour or two, before the family were forcibly dragged back inside before they ended up getting sick from the cold.

 **I just wanted to get this fucking chapter done. I kept getting distracted by stuff. What a pain. It's a little short because of it, and maybe**

 **I'm back at college too...**

 **Still, I hope you all enjoyed it~ Thanks for your time.**

 **Goodnight everybody!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey-o! It's that time again, isn't it? Sorry it took me a while. Stuff. Lost motivation for a bit.**

 **The Apocryphal One: I really do like making Aurora suffer, don't I? Although c** **ute is always a nice way to end a chapter. I'm always at a bit of a loss for the last parts of chapters.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy. There's maybe about two more chapters of hijinks. Then things get serious.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Aurora leapt out of the cart as soon as it stopped moving. Even if it was only for a few days, she was immensely glad to be home again. She groaned, stretching widely, and nearly tumbled forward as Ai was suddenly plopped on her shoulders by Mio.

"Lightly, Mio! For Naga's sake, you nearly knocked me over…" The quartermaster shook her head, grimacing. "You be glad we're not unloading; if we were staying longer, I'd be making you help. In fact when we're done in Plegia, you _will_ be helping with the unloading." The girls groaned, but didn't complain further.

"Is this your home?" Ai asked, eyes wide as she looked around the grand castle of Ylisstol. The girl was awestruck. She had seen other small castles and fortresses, but never so close, and never anything that was not Valmese or Chon'sin in design.

" _Our_ home." Aurora laughed softly. "Although I'll have to see about getting a larger chamber if you're going to be with me. I- oh dear."

"Mm? What's wrong mama?" Ai murmured, in Aurora's ear, clinging tightly. "What is it?"

"This is going to be awkward…" Aurora sighed, as a well-dressed couple approached, led by Frederick.

"Who's that?" Mio asked, pushing down on Aurora's head a bit to rise up and get a better glimpse at them. "That lady looks just like…" She trailed off, the gears in her head suddenly sent spinning. "...Oh."

Aurora took a deep breath. "...Time for you to meet my parents I suppose."

* * *

Aurora and Ai sat awkwardly at a table, with Aurora's mother and father on the other side- Mio had made an excuse and slipped off to avoid even greater awkwardness- it was hard enough explaining to her mother and father that she had adopted one girl, let alone that girl had a future self present.

Aurora's mother spoke up first- she resembled her daughter, vaguely. She had the same hair and eyes, although she did not need glasses the way her daughter did. Her voice was calm and soft, driven by curiosity. "...I must say, I did expect you to be married before I had a grandchild, but I am hardly one to talk." She laughed softly, and like that, the brief, awkward tension was broken.

"Yes, about that…" Aurora drawled slowly, deciding to veer the conversation away from her mother's none-too-subtle hint. "I was actually hoping you could help me, mother." She glanced at Ai. "The Shepherds are leaving in a few days… and I'm worried about Ai's safety." Ai blinked, looking up at Aurora with wide, bewildered eyes. Aurora pressed on. "I would rather not bring her with us, so perhaps…?"

"Ah… That is a problem." Aurora's father glanced away awkwardly. "Hemm, you see… Ah…" The man was flustered.

"Out with it." Aurora's mother nudged him. "Go on. Finish your bloody sentence."

"...We will be out of the area as well soon." He admitted awkwardly. "Your mother and I, we- we will be leaving to visit your Grandfather... And he lives a long way from here…"

"Oh blast." Aurora muttered. "Taking care of Ai wouldn't be easy on the road." She ruffled the small girl's hair, lost in thought. "Now, who would be willing to keep you for a few days, mm?"

"Anyone." Her mother remarked, laughing. "She's a darling!" Ai squeaked, shyly hiding behind Aurora, which just set her mother laughing harder.

"Ah, that young friend of yours, perhaps, err… Vivian, yes?" Her father asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "She seemed quite reliable."

"Ah!" Aurora snapped up straight. "How come that didn't spring to mind earlier! I should talk to her. If I can find her…"

"Who?" Ai whispered.

"You'd like her." Aurora laughed. "She's small and adorable, like you."

"Careful, dear." Her mother rolled her eyes. "Ai will think she's competition or something like that…" She looked at Aurora in the eyes. Her expression was pointed and strange, and it felt like she was accusing her daughter of something. Feeling pointedly uncomfortable, Aurora rose, and bid her parents a fond, if awkward goodbye.

* * *

It took a bit of wandering to find Vivian. Amusingly, Vivian had been searching to greet her as well, so the two briefly ended up following after one another, before it occurred to Aurora to just wait in one place. She waited by the supply carts, figuring that would be the sanest and easiest place that anyone would look for the Quartermaster. Sure enough Vivian wandered by, and Aurora gave her a light tap on the shoulder, catching her attention.

"Well hello th- _oof!_ " Aurora's cheerful, toothy grin and light greeting were cut off by a surprisingly powerful hug. "It's… good to see you too… But I can't... breathe…" Ai covered her mouth, trying not to laugh at her mother's predicament, as a small woman in a fancy dress just about suffocated her. She let go and was speaking excitedly, almost too fast for even _Aurora's_ motor-mouth to keep up with. " _Vivian_. Slow down."

"Sorry! I just- a lot has been happening on out there and I'm so glad nothing terrible happened to you and oh my Gods you have a child with you now and- and- and-" Vivian cut herself off, this time, to take a breathe and start over. "...I'm glad to see you home safe?"

Aurora beamed, before laughing. "There you go, one thing at a time." Vivian flushed, rubbing the back of her head in a sheepish, flustered manner.

"Sorry… I got excited, eheh. I do not have many close friends aside from you." She tittered nervously. "I am so happy to see you safe."

Aurora laughed softly. "Ah, I didn't even get hurt by anything this time!" She grinned cheerily.

"You did too…" Ai muttered. "That weird man hit you with that flashy magic thingy… And you got sick on the boat too…"

Aurora, flustered, put a gentle hand on Ai's mouth. "That's enough outta you missy…"

Vivian bit her lip, trying to hold in a laugh. "She certainly seems a handful."

"Yeah." Aurora ruffled Ai's hair fondly. "She is. I need to find her a temporary home soon, though. I don't want to bring her with us when we head to Plegia. We've already been in danger enough times. I'm not gonna risk her life again."

Vivian frowned. "Where will she stay?"

Aurora smirked. "I was wondering that myself. My family won't be here, and while I could leave her with a total stranger, I'm not the most comfortable with it." She glanced at Vivian in a meaningful way. It went right over her head.

"That is a problem." Vivian tilted her head, her frown deepening a bit. Aurora had to hold in a laugh. "...Ah! Perhaps… She could stay with me and my family?" The girl perked up. "I do not have a very busy life, and it would be a good experience taking care of her."

Aurora grinned wider. "Would you believe I intended to ask you if you could? By the gods, Vivi, you're an angel."

Vivian blushed at that. "O-oh, no, I'm just doing a favor for a friend."

"Hush, you." Aurora patted her hand in a friendly manner. "Just accept the praise, alright?"

Ai was looking between her mother and Vivian with a funny look on her face. Her lips were pursed and her brow furrowed, deep in thought. Her expression became more neutral, when her mother turned to her.

"Is that fine, Ai? Do you think you can stay with Vivian for a few days?"

Ai bobbed her head. Aurora grinned. "Good. Actually, that reminds me. Vivian, do you think you could show her around the castle a bit? I need to finish some work, and I don't want to bore her. And this way you might know each other a bit more."

"Oh! Um, certainly." Vivian bowed a little. Ai just nodded, and took Vivian's hand after a momentary hesitation. She seemed surprised by how soft it was. She was used to Aurora's harder-worked, calloused hands.

* * *

Ai was a bit shy and quiet, as Vivian led her about the courtyard and the castle halls, showing the various rooms of the enormous building. She was quiet for a bit, until they were alone in a hallway, where she spoke up.

"Do you like my mama?" She looked up at Vivian quizzically.

"Well, of course! She's my best friend."

"Hmm." Ai's expression was strange. "I think Mama likes you too. But not in the same way."

Vivian blinked. "How so?"

"I think she _likes_ you." She shrugged. Ai said it with more gravity than she had before, nodding her head as sagely as an adorably precocious child like herself could.

"W-what? Don't be silly." Vivian laughed, but it was a nervous laugh. She felt oddly flustered.

"Hmmmmmm." Ai pouted slowly, but did not continue the line of thought.

 _What a queer little girl…_ Vivian thought, feeling a bit unsettled.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short, but this chapter was late and took WAY too long to write. Sorry about that. It was a transitional chapter.**

 **Sorry for slowing down on this story; I had a backlog of chapters earlier, which I edited somewhat as I went (even if I missed some stuff) but that kind of ran out, so I dawdled, and posted chapters for another story. But I refuse to let this story die until I finish it XD**

 **And that might be a while. Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed this short little snippet.**

 **Goodnight everybody!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey! Sorry for the wait. I've been busy. And writing other things. (Totally unsubtly plugs other stories)**

 **The Apocryphal One: Vivian really is adorable. I didn't exactly hide it that much. Aurora isn't that good at subtlety.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

"Ow! Bugger!" Aurora had been knocked flat on her back by her daughter, yet again. Even getting somewhat used to Mio's unusual swordplay, she still couldn't quite keep up. Mio would mostly fight with her right-hand sword, which was slightly longer, while keeping her left-hand blade close to her person. She would parry with it, or lash out if she managed to stagger her opponent. It essentially meant that searching for an opening was difficult, as it forced Aurora to try and keep her focus on both blades.

Mio grinned, taking Aurora's hand and pulling her up. "Sorry mama." She winked. "But I had a lot more teachers than you did."

Aurora just shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm glad you're stronger than me. Makes me feel better about you fighting." She dusted herself off, and winced at the light bruise where Mio had slammed a foot into her stomach to send her staggering back. "I can't beat you, dear." She chuckles, ruffling Mio's hair. "But that just makes me all the happier. You'll do well."

Mio laughed, as she picked up her practice swords. "Well, I can't beat everyone, but I'm going to bloody well try!" She turned to fetch a quick sip of water and to find someone else free to spar with, and Aurora nodded approvingly.

 _She's certainly gotten strong. I can't keep up with her, but I suppose I can try!_

For now, though, she had work to do.

Mio stood in the practice ring, facing Severa with her practice swords held loosely, before adopting a combat stance.

"Ready?" She grinned fiercely, eyes full of fire. Severa huffed and held her own sword up, nodding.

"Hurry up!" She snapped tersely. Mio chuckled.

"That's not how I fight." She thrust, several slow seeking thrusts, exclusively using her right hand, watching as Severa parried each one. "I start slow to see how my foe moves, what they know." Another, slightly faster flurry of thrusts, and Severa sidestepped, taking several quick swings, forcing Mio to bring her left-hand-sword into play. Parry, parry, parry.

"Yeah?!" Severa couldn't help but grin a bit. A real battle was harrowing, but these practice fights gave her a strange savage pleasure. It gave her a chance to be strong; to be put in a position where one couldn't compare her to Cordelia, simply because they fought _too differently_ to compare.

"And then I speed up!" Mio grinned, quickly switching from testing the waters to quick jabs and parries, adding a few rapid slashes to her different assaults. Severa quickly backed off, swiping her own sword left and right, managing to swat aside the various blows, and Mio stumbled a bit. Severa's blows were powerful, and Mio's blades were made for redirecting attacks, not blocking them outright. It was actually quite easy to throw her off balance, if one knew what they were doing.

"Fix your stance!" Severa barked, lunging at Mio again and slashing in a quick arc. Mio twisted, whirling both her swords in a quick series of strikes to force Severa back from her. Mio stayed on the offensive, as Severa's swings could easily end the fight if her timing was right.

Mio and Severa sparred for a while, but eventually, it had to come to an end. Both girls were starting to flag, their swings clumsier and clumsier, and both had a number of bruises on them. Finally, both girls collapsed, gasping and panting for breath.

"Damn it…" Mio panted, her voice shaky. "Talk about an ass-kicking."

"I can't feel my arms." Severa lamented.

"Me either. Draw?"

"For now. I'm still gonna beat you. But… Later."

"Sounds fair to me." Mio lay on the ground, staring at the clouds, chest still heaving. "Still have a long way to go. I can barely keep up with you, and I can't beat Lucina no matter what I try n' pull…"

"Mmf." Severa grunted, undoing her long pigtails, managing to sit up slowly. "...Ow. Ow. Ow."

"I agree."

* * *

Aurora fumed silently as the Shepherds made their way through Plegia Castle. It was such an obvious trap. She could see Grimleal creeping about in the shadows. Idly, she palmed the hilt of her sabre, but didn't draw it out, under Robin's command. The only _good_ thing about this was that Aversa was nowhere to be seen, only King Validar.

In the Quartermaster's humble opinion, any day she could spend without having to think too hard about the witch.

"...Gregor counts twenty on left." The big mercenary muttered, very quietly.

"Fifteen behind the curtains." Lon'Qu grumbled.

"Six on th' right." Sully muttered, clearly itching for the tension to hurry up and break.

"Great." Aurora grumbled. "And that's just what we see. There are probably more hiding behind doors and around the stairs."

"So say at _least_ forty." Sully sighed. "This is gonna be bad."

"Gregor does not like this." He grumbled, as Chrom and Validar began speaking.

It went exactly as everyone predicted; or rather, it went _worse._ Validar blatantly ordered the attack.

"Screw this!" Aurora snarled, as she whipped her blade out. They were cornered, but that was actually not a bad thing; The most heavily armored units could form a quick phalanx around those who were not as well defended, and from behind the main line, archers, mages, and anyone with a spear or light throwing axe could send out volleys.

" _Thoron!"_ Robin bellowed, launching a massive lightning bolt from his fingertips, causing a nice hole to be blown in the stone wall.

"Ha!" Chrom grinned, impressed. "Everyone, retreat! Keep a steady pace. Nobody gets left behind!"

Aurora was more than happy to back up; fighting in cramped quarters was no fun for anyone involved. The Shepherds slipped back en masse, pouring out into another room, the Grimleal in hot pursuit. One sorcerer in particular stood high, hurling waves of dark magic.

"Run the Ylissean dogs to the ground!" He cackled, as he lobbed more magic at the Shepherds. He began weaving a particularly nasty spell, but suddenly, he screeched, his back bending unpleasantly.

"That was worth it to shut him up alone." Tharja grumbled, as she casually allowed a crackle of dark magic to pump into a rusted metal nail. It bent, and as it did, the sorcerer's back bent further, cracking.

It was a gruesome scene, enough that even the crazed Grimleal hesitated, milling about nervously. It gave the Shepherds time to retreat, fleeing from the unnerved cult.

The remaining Grimleal in the way were scattered and disorganized, so it was a simple matter to slash through them. Aurora made good use of the training she had been undertaking with Mio, slicing at high speeds to cut down her foes. The Grimleal were a nice change of pace from the Valmese. Most were mages, and those that weren't did not wear heavy enough armor to halt her comparatively light blows.

Of course, in the end, it all would amount to nothing...

* * *

Aurora stormed about muttering to herself, her rage so evident not even Mio wanted to approach her. Things had gone belly-up just when it seemed like they could escape, and now… Now Validar had the Fire Emblem, the Gemstones, and soon, Grima would awaken.

They had to get to the Table. The place where Grima would be Awakened.

Only Libra dared approach. He sat in a meditative manner, on a small stool in the supply cart, eyes closed, listening while Aurora rambled.

"Gods above- I never put much thought into this before." She grumbled, having gone from "cussing at recent events" to "babbling". " _Grima._ The stuff of nightmares itself. I never bloody really knew if it was true; I mean, Plegia Castle is built in a giant skull, sure, but I never thought it might be a _real_ one... I've never been the most religious type. Wonder if Naga would be offended that I waited until a disaster to offer her a quick little prayer."

"Naga would not judge you, Aurora." He said, his soothing tone a good counter for Aurora's seething. "Even if your faith in the Gods is not strong, you have many other virtues. Everyone here does."

"Heh." Her laugh wa a bitter one. "I suppose. I mean, I kept us fed the whole way, yeah? I mean, sure, I've had plenty of help. Lord knows Donnel brings in quite a lot all the time, and any time we aren't in Plegia, food is actually quite plentiful just in our surroundings."

"We have been at war for so long." Libra sighed. "And just as one ended, another has begun…"

For a moment, Aurora felt a pang of pity for the priest. While certainly followers of Naga had some with a military code, they were still mainly a pacifistic order.

 _It must hurt Libra terribly_. She thought.

"...Well," She sighed. If we can stop Grima from rearing his ugly head, I would say we'll be due for a long age of peace. War doesn't suit you, Libra. It suits people like me."

The priest laughed softly at that. "And what makes you think that?"

"Well," She grinned fiercely. "I must just be a bloodthirsty little monster." Her mood was improving, though there was still a ball of dread rolling in her gut. "...Maybe I should offer a little prayer. No harm, right?" She cracks a little smile. "I mean, if there are no gods, then no one is hurt, and if there are gods, I doubt they'd be offended if I did."

Libra just shook his head and smiled. "Aurora, do what you feel is right. Like you always have."

"...What's right, huh?" She leaned against the wall of the cart as it rattled along, her head tossed back. She lowered her gaze, bitterly. "...Stopping Validar. I'm gonna help every way I can to keep that creep from _destroying my family._ " Aurora nodded resolutely. "That's what we bloody are, and that's what families bloody do! They keep each other safe!"

"I could not have said it better myself."

* * *

"That's… That's really tall." Aurora whispered, throat dry. The Table loomed above them, casting a shadow over the desert. She had seen it before, during the war against Gangrel all those years ago, but only in the distance. It was a Grimleal building (of course) but not a location of military importance, so at the time, they had not approached.

Now though, Aurora couldn't help but ponder the morbid question of why Gangrel didn't execute Emmeryn here. It would have been a much more morbid spectacle, and-

She shook the thought out of her mind. Too dark, even for her.

"Wolfy." Gaius slipped up beside her, his sword held loosely. "We've got company."

Aurora adjusted her glasses, eyes narrowing, filled with the light of fury and hate. "...Aversa."

"How bad is this gonna be?" The thief shaded his eyes, sucking on a lollipop, handing one to Aurora. "Here. Keep your cool."

Aurora blinked, and realized he was handing one to everyone. "...Thanks. You don't share too often."

"Felt like it." He shrugged. "This is gonna be a long climb. And it's bad enough, we gotta cut through _her._ "

"...Yeah. Hope Fearless Leader and Robin have a damn good plan. She looks alone, but I know damn well she isn't. What in the nine hells is she up to?"

"Risen?" Suggested Sully, from her horse, just ahead of Aurora. "They seem right up her alley. Coward."

"Yeah." Aurora's grip tightened as she slowly drew her saber. It looked different. Gaius raised an eyebrow.

"That looks like something Sunshine would whip up…" He muttered, glancing at the rather ominous looking runes that occasionally flitted across the surface.

"Henry, actually. Tharja's good at hexing, but I wanted something a bit more… defensive."

"...Whatcha mean?"

"Well, you know how a good mage can catch a sword if they have a spell charged in their hand? This is… sort of an answer to that. It's kinda new, and Henry said it might explode if he did it wrong, so I'm the guinea pig."

"...Did ya test it?" Sully asked, her tone deadpan.

"Only once, and with some weaker spells." Aurora admitted. "Just a basic flux spell, but it worked. But we didn't wanna risk it blowing up so we decided to do more tests later, but we got… distracted what with all the wars."

"...Don't blow yourself up." The cavalier sighed, pinching her brow a bit.

"Oh piss off." Aurora giggled. "I'm gonna shove this in Aversa's face if I get the chance. She's kicked my ass plenty of times now, I'll just be returning the favor."

"...Don't do anything stupid." Gaius suggested. "You have folks waiting for ya at home."

"And you both are married." She replied cheerfully. "So you have even _more_ of an obligation to stay alive!"

"I'm not sure that's how it works-"

"Details."

* * *

The Deadlords.

Aurora had heard legends of them, in the past, the Twelve Demon Generals. Much of what was known about them, however had been long lost to history. Their strength, however, had _not_ been lost. It took half a dozen people just to stand a chance against _one._ Chrom, Robin, Lucina, Morgan, and Frederick all assaulted one. Mio, Severa, Kjelle, Inigo, Owain and Noire swarmed another. And so on; The pattern continued, as the Shepherds formed tight, strong groups to steadily shove through them. Aurora was breathing hard; her group had just slain theirs, and even then most of them were exhausted.

"Bloody hell, I'm glad there are only _twelve._ Well, thirteen including _her._ " She spat, glowering at Aversa, who gloated out of reach.

"...Hey, Virion. She's in a tricky spot. What do you think the chances of you actually hitting her are?" Aurora grumbled, squinting. She was hovering on the black pegasus, who slowly beat her wings and kicked her legs to remain airborne.

Virion's response couldn't have been better if he had planned it. It was quite a strange one as well; Aversa was at an iffy range. Even the "archest of archers" himself would have trouble hitting a target at that distance. That is, if he had fired his bow in a manner that could be considered "normal."

"Perhaps I can." He grinned, as he shifted onto his back.

"What. The. Hell." Aurora deadpanned, watching him kick his legs up, drawing an arrow back with both hands.

" _I am legend!"_ Virion grunted, as he pulled the arrow inches from his face, the bow bent far more than Aurora would have imagined possible. He loosed it.

It was a close shot; if her pegasus had not been flapping its wings, the arrow would have landed in Aversa's neck. As it were, the pegasus whinnied in agony, and was forced to glide to the earth, wing wounded.

"Impressive." Aurora admitted, visibly shaken. "That was- wow, okay. That was new."

Virion grunted, as he dusted himself off. "I hope you are impressed, fair lady. I was forced to sacrifice the cleanliness of my wardrobe- w-wait! Come back! Do not be so foolish! Damn you, woman!"

Aurora was charging to where Aversa had landed, eyes intense and focused. She had to remain calm. If Aversa was stopped, the way to Validar would be clear.

"My time to shine…" She snarled, as she held her sword back, ready to slash as she charged Aversa.

The Dark Flier extricated herself from her horse, eyes widening at the sight of the charging Aurora, before they narrowed, her lips curling into a smug smirk. Slowly, the woman raised her hand high, dark magic crackling about her fingertips as she readied a spell, before letting loose the massive blast of darkness at the Quartermaster.

Aurora whipped her blade out, slicing through the magic, dissipating it around her. _Thank you Henry._

She kept going- nearly there now. Aversa whipped her lance forward, forcing Aurora to parry awkwardly,stumbling to the side lest she be skewered by the deadly lance.

It is often forgotten that you _can_ slash with a spear, and even if the sharp tip does not make contact, you are still brandishing a thick, heavy wooden pole, so Aurora was forced to quickly drop to the ground to avoid a concussion, scrambling backwards as Aversa plunged the spear down.

"Hi!" Aurora grinned incorrigably, deciding to bait Aversa a bit. "Been a while. I see you've gotten sloppy. And much uglier too. That's not saying much, of course."

Aversa paused, caught utterly off-guard by the flippant remarks; just long enough a hesitation that Aurora could roll to her feet and lunge again, Aversa using a quick burst of dark magic to knock the attack aside.

"You talk far too much, my dear." Aversa sighed, as she whirled her spear in a quick circle, slashing and stabbing at Aurora.

"Heh, better me than you. At least I can be entertaining." Aurora let out a flurry of fast thrusting attacks, the curved tip of her blade arching close with each jab. Aversa jerked back to avoid the seemingly relentless motion of the thin blade. She had expected the clumsy strikes and dirty tricks Aurora had used before, not a bit of actual skill.

"You're wasting your time." Aversa remarked, blandly, surprisingly calm for her situation. "Even if you slay me here, Validar will still summon Grima."

"Perhaps." Aurora smirked. "But at least I get the satisfaction of knowing that I," She slashed, managing to land a nice scratch. Aversa whipped out her spear and Aurora skipped back. "I got to have the pleasure of tearing you to shreds. Bit by bit."

Aversa glowered then smiled, a sickeningly insincere sweet smile. "I'm sure that little girl Ai will be one of the first to die once Grima returns."

For a moment, Aurora hesitated, eyes wide. "How do you know-?"

Aversa's intention was likely to frighten Aurora. To intimidate her. It did the exact opposite, and incensed her into a frothing rage. Aurora lunged, suddenly, managing to violently bull Aversa back, her eyes filled with hate.

"You-" _slash_ "Stay-" _slash_ "Away-" _slash_ "From-" _slash_ "My-" _Slash, slash slash "Daughter!"_

The last word was punctuated by Aurora, in a fit of pure hate, grab Aversa and drag her rapidly forward, slamming her head into the woman's face, delivering a nasty headbutt. Aversa, in shock, panicked and shoved Aurora aside, staggering back. Having dropped her spear, she stumbled backwards a few more paces, before casting a quick spell. She began to glow; and Aurora recognized it as the kind of spell mages tended to cast to make a hasty getaway.

"Urgh, you fight dirty." Aversa muttered, nursing her bleeding and broken nose, a few other bruises on her face from the headbutt. "But the ritual has already begun. You are too late! Farewell! perhaps we shall meet again? Oh, actually...I suppose not! heh heh!" And with that, she was gone.

Aurora grinned bitterly. It wasn't a pretty win, but for the first time, she had fought Aversa and emerged victorious.

Her smile faded, as she looked up at the Dragon's Table, and how they would be forced to climb it to escape. Aurora sighed.

"I need a fucking drink."

* * *

 **Sorry this took forever. I've been doing other stuff.**

 **So I've been pondering something; this story isn't over yet (I still plan on at least covering the extra paralogues and the end of the main plot, and maybe even touching on the Xenologues), But I've been considering making a follow-up story after this one for Fates. What do you guys think?**

 **Leave a review please. They help me a lot~!**


	24. Chapter 24

**I almost screwed up the chapter order and nearly started this one before I posted the last one. Luckily I woke up and was like "Oh wait! I haven't finished my previous piece of work yet."**

 **The Apocryphal One: It was also just pure laziness, but that's fine too, right? ^^;**

 **The Fates thing probably wouldn't be "toiling" per say, I'm more concerned if people would like it- not as a sequel, exactly, but a follow up. Plus, I'm not as well acquainted with those characters as I am with Awakening.**

 **Anyway. I hope you all enjoy this story.**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Aurora kicked a mage off of her blade, cursing softly. Validar was behind a barrier, locked in a duel with Chrom and Robin, and the Shepherds were forced to do battle with the Grimleal. On the one hand, they stood no chance against a well-armed and armored force, but on the other hand, there were _so many._ And unlike the ones in Plegia Castle, this lot were far less inclined to scatter.

She was forced to leap to the side as an arrow whizzed past, and quickly slipped behind a pillar. There were some wounded shepherds, certainly; there were too many foes for there _not_ to be any wounded, but the healers were making good time keeping things from getting too dicey.

Anna ducked behind the same pillar Aurora was, visibly flustered. She had a tear in her outfit, indicating a very close call.

"That could have taken a limb." Aurora noted dryly, and Anna cracked a nervous grin, Levin Sword in one hand, and Mend stave in the other.

"Prices aren't the only thing I can make some deep cuts in." She peeked out and launched a lightning bolt from her blade, allowing it to crackle loudly. "This is getting exhausting though. I wanna go home and just polish a coin or something."

Aurora snorted, peeking out and quickly yanking her head back as another arrow launched at her. "This guy's actually a good shot. If you hit him, I'll give you a hundred gold after this battle."

"Done." Anna beamed, and leapt from cover, unleashing a blast of lightning. It made an uncomfortable crackling and sizzling sound as it hit its target, the Grimleal archer screeching in pain.

"I owe ya." Aurora nodded, chuckling and making a mental note to indeed pay Anna for that.

It was complete havoc. Magic, arrows, blades of all kind, two giant rabbits and three dragons rampaged through the Grimleal. The Table was a bloodbath.

Suddenly the barrier fell, and the Grimleal fell back, away from the Shepherds, all attention turned to the front of the room.

Robin stood loosely, eyes blank and expression flat.

Chrom lay flat on the ground. Above him stood Validar, gloating. Aurora felt rage and despair boiling through her all at once. She could see Lucina, shrieking at the sight of her prone father, Validar standing high, mocking them. "This was all written." He crowed.

Then a new voice. One Aurora had never _once_ had even the faintest consideration she would ever hear again.

" _Don't you put any stock into that destiny hogwash!"_

Khan Basilio; larger than life, power and confidence radiating off of him as her strolled forward, Flavia at his side, casually swatting aside Grimleal as they seemingly emerged from nowhere.

Piece by piece, Aurora started to put two and two together. It was ludicrous; absolutely genius. A gambit that only Robin could possibly have pulled off. Who better to throw a plan (that wasn't going to be finished in _months_ ) off completely than _someone who was supposed to be dead?_

And how better to make a villain grow cocky and lower his guard than by _convincing him that he had won?_

"Robin, you stupid bloody _genius_ lunatic- you- _you magnificent bastard!_ " Aurora crowed gleefully, as the battle boiled anew- this time however, it was far more one-sided. The Shepherds began tearing through the enemy ranks with a new vigor, the charge led by the Khans of Regna Ferox themselves.

Flavia and Basilio were like wild beasts, carving apart Grimleal and battering them about like it was nothing. Aurora felt a surge of energy, and rushed back into the fray- it was like the Shepherds had gained a second wind. Occasionally, Aurora would get a small scratch and be forced to drop back lest she bleed out. It was such a pain, having to leap back the moment she got so much as a small nick to have to get it treated. Haemophilia was the _worst_ trait a soldier could have.

She wasn't dead weight, by any means, but she reluctantly had to admit it made her somewhat less useful than the other Shepherds. Nevertheless, she fought on. Finally, it was Basilio who reached a panicky and raging Validar. The Sorcerer raised his arms to conjure a spell, but they fell limp as Basilio whipped his axe out, flat end first, breaking them both. Validar let out a most unleaderly screech, as Basilio raised his axe high.

"Time to die, pal!" He boomed, swinging it down hard. Validar swayed, before falling limp. This time, it was no trick. He was dead.

Aurora cackled a bit, as the Grimleal milled about, before scattering, as if a pall had been lifted and they saw clearly how outmatched they were. In minutes, it was only the Shepherds on the Table, cheering at their victory.

Aurora slumped back against a pillar, sighing languidly, closing her eyes. "...Ha… Ha… I just realized, I am absolutely exhausted."

"Maybe we should get you out of here, mom." Mio laughed, helping her mother to her feet, and leading her down the stairs, slowly. A few shepherds followed, eager to be _out_ of this tower.

Yarne was grinning oddly. "I'm usually shaking for hours after a fight, but this time I'm not trembling in the slightest!"

"Lucky you." Mio chuckled. "I'm shaking a little bit. Could just be the adrenaline."

"Most likely." Aurora grunted, as she winced. "Ow. I'm all bruised. I think I'm ready for peace again."

"We should go on a vacation, mother." Mio bounced on her toes a bit. "Someplace nice, maybe. Hell, we all could use a break…"

"Yeah, I-"

The entire tower lurched.

"...What the hell happened up there?"

Another violent shake.

"Run!"

* * *

Aurora had no clue what was happening. Did Validar have a backup plan? He didn't seem like it when Basilio was throwing himself into the equation; either way, the Dragon's Table was shaking violently, and it was time to run. The Shepherds poured out, puffing and fleeing the violently collapsing structure.

The sky went dark.

"Oh… ohhh ye gods…" Aurora whispered, her voice low and shaky. The shadowy form in the clouds was titanic. Six glowing red orbs illuminated the great silhouette of the Fell Dragon.

Grima had awakened.

* * *

Aurora winced as the cart rattled along. She enjoyed her cart rides normally; on the road, she could spend some time either working on keeping things up-to-date, trying to figure out Robin's mysterious roster, or chatting with whoever's turn it was to ride the carts to rest, rather than march.

But riding the cart in rougher terrain was less enjoyable, and generally she preferred walking. The only reason she was riding right now was because after all the running and fighting previously, she was utterly drained.

Tiki was riding with her. The Manakete was trying to take a quick nap (all three of the manakete that stuck around tended to sleep a lot; perhaps it was a species trait), but it was clear that she was far too troubled. Even climbing Mt. Prism was unnerving; despite it being such a holy ground, nothing felt safe while Grima was attempting to regain his full strength.

Aurora glanced at Tiki, offering a weary smile.

"This is getting worse." She sighed, taking her glasses off and giving them a quick rub to keep them clean. "This… Awakening ritual… I hope it works."

"It must." Tiki said, her voice shaking with uncertainty despite everything. "Naga wills it."

"Well then, we'll have to get to her before Grima does." Aurora smiled. "Even the gods need help getting their will done, from time to time, after all."

"So it seems." Tiki cracked a smile. "You are… optimistic?"

"If I wasn't, I think I'd be useless right now." Aurora sighed. "I know that some might say "hope for the best, prepare for the worst," but how do you prepare for _Grima?_ A proper Wyrm."

"Wyrm?" Tiki tilted her head, puzzled.

"Well, "Dragon" seems too majestic to fit that… thing." Aurora shrugged. "When I think dragons, I think Manakete, or… those statues of Naga. It has a nobler ring to it. For something like Grima, well… Wyrm suits him better, yeah?"

Tiki chuckled at that. "I suppose it does…" She frowned a little. "...You're scared, though, aren't you?"

"Terrified." Aurora nodded. "...I've… It's not fear for my own safety, really. This is much bigger than us, in the long run but… You, me… Everyone… My friends… my home, my family…" She looked down at her hands, lightly calloused from handling so many weapons and heavy objects. "If Grima gets what he- what _it_ wants I'll lose them all." Aurora leaned against the wall of the cart and slid down to the floor. "...I like this world. I don't want to lose it- or to fail and have Mio and Ai lose it."

Tiki was silent for a bit, before gently standing and patting the top of Aurora's head, in a comforting gesture. "We still have hope. So long as there is hope, we can destroy Grima."

"For a while…" Aurora looked at the floor. "He's come back once already. I'm sure he can find a way to do so again."

"It would take a force precisely equal to his own." Tiki closed her eyes. "Even Naga cannot match him perfectly. They are inherently different."

Aurora cracked a grin. "...For one, Naga seems to have _empathy._ "

Tiki laughed again. "We can only hope her empathy and strength will give us what we need."

* * *

Aurora mused recent developments. Despite being assaulted by a horde of Risen, the journey through Mt. Prism had been fruitful and enlightening. Chrom was exhausted, but otherwise, the Shepherds were none the worse for wear. They were taking a sea route to Plegia, hoping to slip around the side and catch them in a pincer with the Feroxi forces. Fortunately for Aurora, this time the trip was in calmer, shallower waters, and she wasn't growing ill for once.

"You know, sea travel would be pleasant if it was always this smooth." She remarked wryly to no one in particular.

"You have a weak stomach." Kjelle said bluntly, and Aurora shrugged.

"I doubt that's something you can train to fix." She gestured to the ocean. "Nature is a beast, and my stomach is not."

Kjelle grunted, leaning on the side rail, watching the sea foam go by. She jolted back, suddenly, eyebrows shooting up. "What on earth are those?"

Aurora glanced over the rail; Kjelle was gesturing towards a set of triangular fins.

"Sharks. They're ocean fish. Big ones." Aurora supposed Kjelle wouldn't have had time to learn much of the ocean; she'd only been on the water a little bit now. "They're dangerous too. I'd keep away from the edge while they're lurking around."

Kjelle snorted. "I'm not going to be eaten by some fish; I've already avoided being eaten by a dragon."

"You say that now, but they can be dangerous when hungry." Aurora chuckled. "I've read plenty of reports of poor sailors getting devoured by them."

"Hm." Kjelle tilted her head as she watched the fin dip underwater. "I wonder what they look like under the water?"

"I haven't much idea." Aurora admitted. "I've only read accounts and seen some very rough sketches. And sailors aren't usually artists. I bet-"

There was a mighty roar, and suddenly Minerva rocketed down to the water, her claws flashing under for a moment. She flapped mightily, and with a massive effort, dragged a badly wounded, thrashing shark out, slamming it on the deck and dispatching it with a quick flash of her claws, spraying both Kjelle and Aurora with salt water and blood.

"Ohhh, that's disgusting, ew-ew-ew…" Aurora groaned, and Kjelle looked unusually pallid.

"Gods, what a scene…"

"Minerva." Cherche admonished. "I thought I told you to be clean." The large wyvern growled softly, her head dipping in a chastened manner. While Aurora couldn't understand her fully, she was getting better at reading the wyvern's movements.

"Gods, that is a terrifying fish." Kjelle glanced at the dead sharks open maw, the rows of sharp teeth on display.

"Well, at least I won't have to worry about Minerva getting a good meal tonight." Aurora muttered, using grim humor to keep her stomach calm as she fetched some towels to wipe the blood away, offering Kjelle one.

"Minerva does enjoy hunting." Cherche sighed, as the wyvern ate her meal, snapping off large strips of meat and swallowing them whole. "I suppose I should skin it at least; I hear that shark skins make for good leather."

"Do as you two please with it, just please hurry and get it off the boat before Robin or Frederick see it." Aurora stormed to the stern, leaving the gruesome scene.

She frowned, squinting. They were being followed. She didn't see any distinctive markings on the ships either. They looked a bit like merchant vessels, but…

"...Are those pirates?" Aurora muttered. "...You have _got_ to be kidding me. We sailed right into pirate waters, didn't we? Bugger."

* * *

The Shepherds were forced to land on a small island; one swarming with Pirates. It was a swift and bloody battle; these brigands were nothing compared to well-armed and well-trained soldiers.

It was something in the aftermath that made Aurora's skin crawl.

Gangrel.

The once-monarch was quite the worse for wear. His crown was long gone, and his outfit was tattered and soaked with saltwater. It was baffling, trying to figure how he had arrived here. Nonetheless, here he was.

"How the mighty have fallen." Aurora murmured, scribbling in her ledgers, her expression cool and callous as she studied the visibly uncomfortable man. She had only ever seen Gangrel at a distance; thin and wiry, with almost sickly-looking skin that contrasted bizarrely with his flamboyant red hair. "Honestly, I'd like to say I'm surprised Chrom somehow turned you to fight something other than him; but then, I suppose the last battle went less than optimally for you, mm? Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if Chrom managed to turn everyone he could into an ally.

Gangrel's face contorted, trying to decide on an amused smirk or an irritated scowl. "Get on with it, woman, I haven't got all day."

Aurora bit her tongue as she rattled through some barrels, humming. "Hm, seems coming back from the dead curbed your nature a bit, eh?"

Gangrel fidgeted nervously.

"Whatever." She glowered a bit, as she dug out a Levin Sword,handing it to him. "It's not my concern. You're a soldier now; so I suppose that's a step up from being a slave to pirates or a crazed murderer with a crown."

"...Heeheehee." Gangrel giggled suddenly. "Gods, it really is? Bwahahah! I'm moving up in the world already?"

"...Just go do something _useful_." Aurora slid slowly into a chair, rubbing her brow.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

 **Hey, one of the Xenologues. I'll probably cover the others soon enough; I didn't have much to say about this one- Aurora's a bit too bitter to hold a long conversation with Gangrel right now.**

 **She must be real tired of Chrom picking up just about anyone and recruiting them.**

 **Hope you had fun reading.**

 **Goodnight Everybody!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Welp! I lost my 3DS! That sucks! I got it replaced though so we're fine. Anyway, uh… Not a lot to say here. Sorry it's been forever and a half. It's been too long.**

 **The Apocryphal One: I actually made a mistake in that little authors note- apparently it's a paralogue, not a Xenologue. Go figure. But yeah, most of the free spotpass paralogues seemed kinda forced. This chapter will be doing my best to clean them up. I may as well write them all in since I already wrote in one...**

 **As with the rest of the paralogues, there won't be any rhyme or reason to where and how these happen. Other than Aurora being very baffled by it heheh.**

 **Also, I've been considering doing comissions. Apparently a friend of a friend does them and it was suggested I try the same. What do you guys think?**

 **Anyhow, Please, do enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 25**

The biggest lesson Aurora had learned from warfare was the idea of fighting unfairly; the art of "dirty fencing" as she had coined it. She was not particularly strong, nor was she all that skilled, but she was quick as a whip and perfectly willing to fight in a manner that some would call "dishonorable" but when it came to life or death struggles, she found that honor was a bit of a foolish notion. A dead opponent was a dead opponent, no matter the method. To her, there was no difference between a hypothetical opponent she had fought in a fair match against or one who she had kicked in the shins and stabbed while they were down.

As such, she had to begrudgingly admire Gangrel's style of combat. The man was a dervish on the battlefield, leaping to one foe, slashing or stabbing or electrocuting them with his jagged blade, before rapidly leaping away with no regard for whether he had killed them or not to quickly stab a man whose back was turned. An asset was an asset, she supposed reluctantly. It was clear that while this man was of no match to someone like Chrom, he was a close second. Certainly more dangerous than Aurora was, especially with that strange electrified blade he held. The sword actually was giving Aurora some ideas.

Sharpening Levin Swords was a task much disliked no matter who did them. One had to be careful not to discharge the lightning enchantments placed on the weapon, and rather than a much more efficient grindstone, they required a smaller whetstone that could navigate the jagged and wild edge. It was the enchantment that intrigued the quartermaster the most, however. She quizzed Ricken on it (as Miriel's general habit of sesquipedalian loquaciousness made it harder to decipher the meaning of her words) and discovered how the blade worked.

The blade's shape was actually conducive to the enchantment, if perhaps not its actual effectiveness. While still sharp, it took some getting used to and needed to be handled a bit differently than another blade, but it was a tradeoff to the lightning that coursed through it. The spell itself when discharged resembled the spell Elthunder, and according to the young mage, the blades were not unique; there were weapons enchanted with wind, fire, and even the spell Nosferatu could be placed on a blade with the right skills.

Ricken was excited, as he had been studying the tricky art of enchantment for a while now, and proudly demonstrated his progress, pulling out a long dagger and whirling it, causing it to burst into flames, scorching the dummy he gestured at. Aurora whistled lowly, an idea forming in her mind.

"So, could you enchant a bigger weapon? Say a proper sword?"

"Uh… maybe!" Ricken nodded uncertainly. "I mean, I haven't tried anything bigger yet, but I'm sure having more weapons with enchantments on them wouldn't be a bad idea, just as a backup… Generally mages are best suited for magical combat, but having a few scattered through an army can really add to their diversity."

Aurora glanced at her own sabre, recalling how she had once set her own weapon ablaze to battle Aversa. A slow crooked grin spread across her lips. "...So I have an idea that might be crazy, but something tells me I could need it."

* * *

Aurora had to wonder how many of the Grimleal they had to kill were actually serving Grima willingly, and how many of them were just brainwashed or under some kind of magical puppeteering. One thing was for certain however; Grimleal were much more dangerous and far better organized than even the most intelligent of the Risen. While they lacked the sheer numbers that the Risen had, they still far outnumbered the Shepherds, and while they might not have been as well equipped, they made up for it with their sheer, ferocious fanaticism. Aurora could swear that the most recent one that had been slain had been smiling when Mio had lashed her blades out and striking him down.

"Shut up!" Mio roared at another, as her blades flicked forward, Aurora at her side, flicking her own sabre left and right, forcing a would-be flanker to stumble back. Their blades whipped forth in tandem, the pair of them making a dangerous prospect to approach. They were even more deadly with Noire guarding their flank from a distance, occasionally launching an arrow seemingly from nowhere.

Eventually, the Grimleal's ranks were beginning to scatter. Those that were brainwashed or being forced into service scattered or surrendered, and the most fanatical of them were all that remained. A smattering of mad servants to the dark dragon, but the majority of their ranks had been broken. The only thing holding them together was Aversa. Should she fall, so would her army.

The problem was, the witch was nowhere to be seen. She had been at the far back of the Grimleal forces, but had vanished among the low mountains and trees. Being on a pegasus gave her a kind of mobility that only a handful of the shepherds could match. Aurora bristled nervously. The Grimleal were breaking off and regrouping, and Aversa was still breathing.

Unless the off chance she got hit by a stray arrow or something. The thought crossed Aurora's mind as she glanced at a Grimleal curled on the ground, an arrow through his throat. She stepped over him, blade low, but stance ready. Mio stuck close, warily glancing about. It was oddly quiet suddenly.

Mio glanced over her mother's shoulder, and then uttered a yelp, grabbing Aurora and dragging her to the ground to avoid a pulse of dark magic, which erupted from the ground. Aurora groaned. Of course, she was here.

"Hell." She muttered, rolling to her feet, snatching her blade up, tightly clenching the hilt, pacing in a quick semicircle as she focused on where the darkness had come from, eyes flitting up. The black shadow that was Aversa's pegasus.

Any kind of cavalry had an edge over standard infantry, and being capable of flight made her opponent even more dangerous. Aurora leapt to avoid another wave of dark magic. Aversa was hurling her spells in every direction, occasionally focusing one directly at Aurora. She was scattering the Shepherds for cover.

Of course, she had made a key error in exposing herself so obviously.

" _Blood and thunder!"_ Roared a surprisingly sturdy voice, an arrow whistling through the air, coming within a hair's breadth of hitting Aversa. She dropped into a dive, rocketing low towards the ground. Aversa snapped up, flying low and fast.

It was time. Aurora tossed her sabre aside and drew a second one, that had a slight glow to it, gleaming crimson in the sun. With a vicious whirl, Aurora swung the blade, causing flames to lick forth and burst forward. She felt a grim satisfaction in Aversa's yelp; the woman hadn't learned a thing, and her uniform was as flammable as ever. She dove from her pegasus and rolled quickly in the dirt, extinguishing the flames that licked at her outfit. She reeked of burnt fur and feathers, groaning. Aversa rose, still smoking slightly, whirling her spear and tome.

"I'm starting to learn." Aurora said, blunt and cool. "I've had an inkling for some time, but now-" She lashed the blade out, the flames lashing forward, forcing Aversa to back off further, "I've learned. And I'm going to press this-" Another whirling slash, twirling her blade in a lightning fast figure-eight pattern, and Aversa whipped out her tome, dark magic oozing forth. Aurora moved to evade them, and Mio began to flank Aversa, approaching from the other side, her blades seeking forth. Aversa lashed her spear out and flickered her tome, bursts of dark magic forcing the mother-and-daughter duo to back off, but they continued, advancing and lashing. Even worse, Aversa knew she couldn't stop, because it was certain that Noire would be attempting to line up another shot.

She changed tactics suddenly, placing a glowing hand upon the ground, launching out dark tendrils of inky black magic, lashing out violently. One tendril lashed over Aurora's side and she felt-

Pain. Agony. It was like being torn open without so much as a scratch on her skin- as for any other damage, she couldn't be sure. It was hot, then cold, then hot, but it was nothing but _pain._ Magic hurt like hell, no matter what kind it was, but this- this was something _unfathomable._ Was this what the victims of dark magic _always_ felt?

Aurora reeled and staggered away, scrambling away from the circle of magic. Aversa was sweating, holding the protective circle of dark magic out as long as she could. Mio circled, waiting patiently, while Aurora dragged herself back a bit, taking a moment to sip from her Elixir, grimacing. She didn't want to take any chances with that sort of magic. Without warning, Aversa leapt from her magic circle, charging and whirling her spear, Mio diving out of the way a hairsbreadth away from the tip, actually snagging the strap on her scabbard and cutting it.

Aurora leapt to her feet, and jerked her flaming sword forward just in time to knock the spear back and-

"Fuck!" Aurora blurted as Aversa turned with the direction her spear was being pushed, viciously batting the wooden haft of her spear slammed into Aurora, sending her flying. Aversa hit _hard_.

Aurora raised her head from the dirt, seeing stars. "No auntie Malde," She droned, dazed. "I don't wanna dance with the boys~" She landed face first in the dirt, out cold. Aversa wasted no time, leaping forward to stab the girl on the ground when she was struck three times in the back- an arrow, sunk into her shoulder blade, and two curved blades stabbed viciously into her back. Aversa stared upwards for a moment, her back arched from the three weapons at once, before she twisted to the side, crashing into the mud on her face.

Mio quickly flicked the blood from her swords, lifting Aurora up with some effort, grunting. "Noire!" She called sharply. "Good shot! Could you get Mama's swords? They're just over there." Noire skidded down the slope, clutching her bow, back to her normal self once again.

"I-Is Aurora okay?" She blurted, as she scrambled to pick up the fallen weapons.

"She'll live, but she's gonna have a bad headache." Mio grunted. "Come on, let's go. She might be bleeding a bit, but I can't see through all the muck..." The two girls carried Aurora's unconscious form away from the battle that was steadily drawing to a close.

* * *

Aurora awoke, her head throbbing. She was bandaged and laying on a cot. She recognized the strong scent of medicinals, and realized she was in the infirmary tent. She slowly rubbed her brow, and decided to not sit up right away.

"Oh ye gods." She groaned. "What did she hit me with, a sack of bricks?"

"Coulda been." Drawled a snarky voice. Aurora rolled her eyes to see Brady off to the side. "Yer pretty lucky actually, in spite of that whack givin' ya' a concussion…"

"Ugh." She groaned. "I don't wanna move too much."

"I don't blame ya." Snorted Brady, picking up a damp cloth and handing it to her. "Put this on the bump. It'll help. Mum's gettin' ya a broth that'll help you too."

"Is everyone okay? Mio? Noire?"

"They're fine, they're fine." Brady snorted. "That fancy fire-sword you and Ricken cooked up just about fell apart though."

"It was just a prototype, or whatever Miriel said. Still some stuff to work out... Could have exploded in my hands if I'd been unlucky..." Aurora slapped the cold cloth over her forehead. "Aversa?"

"Face-down in the mud, last time Mio saw her. Got an arrow and two stabs right in the back."

"Ha." Aurora smirked. "I lived, she didn't. Victory for me."

Brady paused. "You don't sound as pleased as I'd think ye'd be." He drawled, conversationally, but she could see him eying her. Aurora shrugged.

"I'm just… glad it's over." She admitted. "Or at least, that particular chapter of my life. I did not fancy having a vendetta against me." Aurora stared at the roof of the tent, eyes low. "I'm getting… tired. Tired of killing people and helping to kill people. Even wretches like her." She scowled a bit. "I think I got more perspective. Maybe I'm getting older."

Aurora reached over onto the table, finding her glasses and slipping them on. "I mean, I never enjoyed it. I think people who enjoy it… need help. And not all of them get it. Some do. I mean look at Henry, he seems to be… learning what empathy is, and how it actually works, and- well, I'm rambling now, but anyway…"

She struggled to sit upright, looking around for a moment to see her things hanging on a chair next to the bed. Idly, having nothing else to do, she picked through her bags and examined the blackened scraps of metal that once held an enchantment, then her hands idly traced to her belt.

"...Oh bloody hell!" She snarled. "Great, of all the things to lose, I had to drop my Elixir."

* * *

Aurora recovered fairly quickly, though she wasn't able to do much until cleared by the healers. The Shepherds stopped outside a large ruin- though to call it a ruin felt somewhat unfair- the place was actually in near perfect condition, with only the claws of moss and vines growing over it to leave any signal to its immense age.

"What's up, Boss?" Aurora rolled her sleeves back.

"Naga advised we come here- it's known as the Wellspring of Truth." Chrom's brow was furrowed heavily. "They say it reflects one's true self. I don't think I need some glorified pool to tell me who I am, but there may be something within- a key to defeating Grima perhaps."

"True self, huh? Not sure if I'd want to look to deep." Aurora shivers. "Dunno why, but self-reflection seems kinda scary to me."

"What do _you_ have to be afraid of?" Chrom chuckled. "You're generally more self-sure than most people I know."

"Maybe but who knows- sometimes people hide things from themselves and I feel like it'd be arrogant to say I don't- how would I know?"

"Oh _everyone_ hides stuff!" Aurora jumped at Henry's hand resting on her shoulder. "Dark, bloody secrets that even _they_ don't know! It might make you go mad!"

"That's comforting." Chrom muttered, deadpan. Luckily, the uncomfortable topic was broken by Robin- who had an even more uncomfortable topic.

"Chrom!" Robin was pale, puffing. "There… Just now… I may have seen Aversa."

"You _may_ have?" Chrom's eyes narrowed, and Aurora tensed, eyes instantly searching the area.

"Something's moving in there." She pushed her glasses up, drawing her blade. Henry grinned wider.

"A lot of things." He announced. "That place is _writhing_ with magic. I can smell it."

"If Aversa is still alive, she could be doing something dangerous." Chrom wrapped his fingers around Falchion, advancing towards the entrance. "We have to investigate."

"Well, she's not the one doing any of the magic stuff." Henry drawled, flipping through pages of his tome. "It's not dark magic or nature magic. I don't think it's even divine. I've never felt magic like this. It's like- it smells kind of like… salt."

"Salt?" Aurora mumbled. Henry sniffed again.

"Yeah. And wood. It's old, even older than my dark magics are!" He cackled. "It's so old it'd probably bleed all over the place if it was a person! Nya ha ha!"

"Morbid."

"Thank you!" Henry took a little bow, as he flicked some dark magic flames along his fingers. "Let's take a look, shall we?"

* * *

Aurora was feeling a bit disturbed. She was fighting herself. She wasn't sure what was worse- the weird, empty way her doppelgänger stared at her, unblinking and flickering slightly- or the way it knew her every move and trick she had pulled in the past.

Also, it was exposing that her technique was a little sloppy. She hated that, but she supposed it allowed her to make some corrections. The problem was, every time she switched tactics, her copy did the same. Everyone was having this issue, so at least, she supposed, she wasn't alone. Suddenly, her phantom jerked forward, looking surprised.

"Even mine couldn't see me coming." Kellam sighed, as he drew his spear out of the Aurora-clone, shaking his head and moving on to aid Vaike who was locked axe-to-axe with his own. Aurora uttered an amused bark of laughter, before darting off to join another. She moved to Donnel's side, and quickly added her vicious thrusts and slashes alongside his jabbing spear, forcing yet another phantom down. Soon the idea spread and Shepherds were pairing off against their phantoms, overcoming them effortlessly.

Aurora wiped sweat from her brow, grumbling. "Ugh. This has _not_ been worth it. Whatever Aversa's here for, clearly this place is _not_ worth the effort…"

Aversa was staring into the wellspring, before uttering an ungodly, horrific shriek, her eyes pale, sweating and backing away.

"See?" Aurora muttered to Donnel. "Not worth it."

* * *

"So, er…" Chrom awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, eyes low. "Aversa was brainwashed by Validar. That… changes some things."

Aurora grumbled, but did not reply. She could live with it. She didn't have to _like_ it, but she could live with it.

"You realize that as the Quartermaster, you'll have to deal with her being here eventually, right?"

"If I can keep… mostly civil around Gangrel, I can keep mostly civil around her." Aurora grumbled bluntly.

"Mostly." Chrom grinned, giving her a light pat on the shoulder, and she couldn't resist a smile.

"Alright, alright, get outta here so I can do my work, boss." She joked, sitting down and cracking her knuckles. "And tell Robin to check the Roster, if you see him."

* * *

"Grima's been running us in a big circle." Aurora noted wryly to Robin, who sat on a barrel, munching on an apple. She was fairly sure Tharja was nearby too, as usual. "I feel like the stupid thing is trying to annoy us now. It's got the power to end the world, but it has enough time that it can screw with us first… Probably trying to get us to drop our guard."

Robin sighed softly. "...I'm worried." He admitted. "I'm really, _really_ worried."

"It's your job." Aurora shook her head, leaning back against a tree. "And to be honest, I think we all are. But if we show it, it sure as hell ain't gonna help us. Keep your chin up as long as you can, yeah?"

"...You know," Robin began, slowly. "Lucina tried to kill me, the night before we battled Validar."

"...What?" Aurora's head snapped up. "Hold on, what?! I say again, _what?!"_ She was certain she heard a shuffle nearby. "Oy, you. Out here, now." She snapped. Tharja reluctantly emerged from behind the tent, bitter and a bit embarrassed. Robin didn't even notice, and rested a hand on his wife's head, and she relaxed her tensed shoulder.

"She had seen in the future, that I would kill Chrom."

"Oh." That made more sense. "Is _that_ how you knew to hold back?"

"That, a dream, and some perfectly-timed tactician's paranoia." He chuckled. "But it just strikes me as strange, that even if I had died, Grima would still have risen.

"By using that future-past-whatever-thing." Aurora sighed. "Yeah. Life's a real nasty piece of work, isn't it? Fate and all that tripe- or whatever you wanna call this. Hell, _my_ life has been a lot easier than most people in this army." She chuckled darkly. "Chrom had a- well, a dastard of a father, and- well, you know a lot of the rest. Lissa had to go through it too... And Lucina and her friends- hell, my own _daughter_ had to go through hell…" Aurora sighed and took her glasses off, rubbing her eyes.

"What kind of-" she took a breath. "What kind of world would let someone's children go through an even worse hell than the one their parents did?"

Robin and Tharja exchanged a glance, unsure of how to answer.

"...Aw hell, I got all sentimental on ya. Next thing you'll be asking me how I wound up here."

"Actually, _I'm_ curious." Tharja uttered. "You seemed… unsuitable for being a Shepherd- at least when I first encountered you. So. How?"

"Huh." Aurora slid down to the ground against the tree-trunk, thinking. "Gods, it must have been… five years now? Yeah. Five years. So I was about seventeen. I was… really good at educated things- numbers, statistics, organizing, and logistics. Dad was a highly regarded scribe, not quite a noble, but pretty close, and mother was… er, a lady of the night…" Raised eyebrows. "...who had originally been a nurse during the holy wars, but she had everything stripped away because she would patch up wounded Plegians too. She would have been executed if it weren't for the fact that the unit she was with would have revolted and slaughtered their own commander on the spot." Aurora chuckled.

"Mother was very popular. Had lots of songs and stories that she'd tell to keep morale up. Even the commander wouldn't have enforced the Exalt's insane will if it weren't for the fact his family would have been on the line…" She sighed. "It was a really harsh time, Robin, you have no idea. Nobody was safe. Didn't matter whose side you were on. Glad I didn't have to see it. Chrom only saw a tiny bit of it. He was born just at the tail end of the war and Lissa right before the Exalt died and Lady Emm replaced him."

Aurora took a breath.

"I didn't learn all of this for a long time, mind you. Mother got pregnant with me before she and father met, so he took her in- guess he recognized her for her service in the war. He was a recruit she'd treated- he never told her until years later. But Mother's old life sort of saved her. If father had brought her in without anything to her name? He'd have probably been a laughingstock. Even with Mother's prestige, things were rough. Still rough, but much better now, thanks to Emmeryn. She stomped out a lot of corruption and elitism in the noble circles. Well, stomped out feels too harsh a word."

"Sternly ushered out, with a gentle but firm tone?" Robin laughed softly.

"Yes, that sounds right." Aurora smiled a bit, fond of the memory of said voice. Emmeryn never got angry, just stern. "Father wanted me to be more than just some housewife- and like hell I'd become one anyway- so he started to teach me how to write and do some basic arithmetic. From there, I just… instantly excelled at organization and logistics of numbers and it kind of caught a friend of his eye. So the guy took me to a small village that was- well long story short, it had supplies but everything was a mess. Records, how much funding they had, _how much tax they needed to pay_ , they were in debt to the point that the town _didn't even know for sure how much they owed_. So uh, he decided to fly by the seat of his pants and give me a shot. And I cleaned the _hell_ outta that town."

Robin whistled. "I take it that got the attention of some more people?"

"Uh-huh. The province's governor found out about it. At the time, Chrom was beginning to form the Shepherds, and the governor there was one of the few men who knew about it. I guess the rest is history, innit? As soon as the Shepherds actually became a thing, with Stahl, Sully, Frederick, Chrom, Sumia, Lissa, Miriel and Vaike, I was tossed in and told "keep us organized." So I uh, did."

"Wait, wasn't there someone else?" Robin furrowed his brow and Tharja rolled her eyes.

"Kellam." She uttered, deadpan.

"Yeah, right! Him!" Aurora nodded. "Eh… A lot of the stuff I went through on the way was kind of rough though. You know how I am. I can be lil' rough around the edges. So yeah. Picked lots fights, got chewed out, threatened, had a nasty grandfather who constantly tried to force my dad to marry me off… I basically made such a nuisance of myself that I probably would have been in a lot more trouble if Chrom actually cared about that stuff. Used to butt heads with Maribelle a lot. Still do, but now it's more friendly. But uh, yeah. I have other issues to work out on my own, but I've started to realize that they're a lot smaller than I thought they were. I think all this damn near nonstop war for the past years have given me some perspective."

"You're an odd one, Aurora." Robin laughed. "But I can respect that, I think. All of us are odd. One, big weird dysfunctional family."

Aurora grinned wide, her canine teeth flashing.

"Welcome to the Shepherds." She said with a bark of laughter.

* * *

"Why are the Grimleal kidnapping people to sacrifice them?" Kjelle grumbled, flipping a javelin in her hand before hurling it into a cultist. "Grima's already awake. Why waste their time causing a fuss when they already have what they want?"

"They don't- scuse me." Aurora ducked in surprise as a stone rocketed where her head was. "Huh, haven't seen someone use a sling for a long while... Anyway, as I was saying, they don't seem particularly sane."

Kjelle grunted, ducking behind her shield as another stone dinged off it hard. "Gods, he's a good shot with that thing."

"Yeek!" Aurora squeaked, girlishly as third stone clipped off her hip. "Dammit!" She ducked behind Kjelle, who's bulky armored frame was safe from stones, nursing the bruise "Ugh, sorry. I'm not being much help today."

"...I had no idea your voice could go that high." Kjelle glanced back at Aurora with a pursed smile.

"Oh shut it." She grumbled. Another stone pinged off of Kjelle's armor. "Mind your head. It might not get past your plate, but if one hits you there I don't think you'll be getting up for a while, and I'm not gonna be able to drag you in that."

"Urgh. If it were an archer I'd just wait for him to be out of arrows." The knightess growled as she began trudging forward, shield high. "But I don't think he's gonna run out of _rocks_ any time soon…"

"Oi!" Aurora snapped, keeping Kjelle from advancing with a tug. "Don't just start walking forward, we don't want to get separated from the main body. Overextension leads to death- in tactics or supply lines."

Kjelle growled, but backed down, a stone falling short after they made their way backwards. "Out of his range." She nodded, relieved. "Still, we should be-" Aurora's head snapped around, eyes wide, causing Kjelle to cease speaking and follow her gaze, trying to see what the short woman was staring at.

"Oh _ye gods._ " Aurora nearly dropped her sword. "Is that- are you- what kind of- _Lady Emmeryn?!_ "

Kjelle nearly tripped on her own spear. " _What?!_ "

"I mean, that's bloody fantastic that she's alive!" Aurora blurted, stammering. "But gods above she looks… bad. Alive, but… Something looks wrong. Is that why Chrom was in such a rush to get us out here? _Has the world gone mad? Do people just not die these days?!_ "

"Time travel and undead began to start in the world _on the same day._ " Kjelle rumbled. Aurora winced.

"Ugh. Fair enough, whatever, just stick close to Lady Emmeryn. We lost her once, and we are _not_ losing her again!"

* * *

Aversa, Aurora could have believed survived. People had survived worse than a few jabs in the back, especially when someone had (stupidly) dropped her elixir right nearby in the fight. Gangrel, was less plausible, but it felt more like some cruel joke of fate. Chrom had nearly sliced him open, but somehow the way he had fallen must have kept the wound from tearing him apart. But _Emmeryn…_

Aurora couldn't fathom it. As changed and distant and seemingly unaware as she was, Emmeryn was alive. She could barely speak, and only just began to recognize faces- not from the past, but just from being near the Shepherds every day. The scars on the former Exalt's mind were too deep to heal through any kind of magic.

"She's resting now." Aurora told Chrom at the next meeting. "I set up a soft, safe bed and have Frederick and Stahl taking shifts watching over her. I'd rather have someone with her."

Chrom nodded. "In her current state, I'd be inclined to agree… _Gods,_ she's alive." The prince quickly coughed a bit, disguising the fact that he was scrubbing his eyes a bit.

Libra, who was the most knowledgeable about healing minds as well as bodies sat up slightly. "Her Radiance is physically quite healthy. The village is rather remote, but they did wonders for her injuries, it seems, but…" He hesitated. "There is nothing I am capable of doing to restore her mind and spirit. Time and care is the only thing that may ever help her improve."

"I see…" Chrom lowered his eyes. "...Perhaps it's for the best, that she cannot remember."

"Mm…" Aurora rested her chin on her hands. "...Guess we have to just, what? Push ahead?"

"Aye." Flavia nodded grimly, scowling into her mug. "We're going to end this. We have to."

Robin rubbed his brow. "I'm not even sure how to plan to battle something like Grima."

"Naga shall guide us." Libra clasped his hands.

Aurora glanced low. "I might not be the sort of woman who prays, but anything helps at this point."

Basilio chuckled. "Spirits high, lass. We go in and take down that monster or go down in a blaze of glory."

"I'd like to hope the latter doesn't happen if it's all the same to you!" Chrom laughed, and Aurora felt a bit heartened.

"What brave fools we all are." She mused, before tossing back her drink. No one would begrudge her a bit of Feroxi wine, with the end of the world coming so close.

* * *

 **Okay I need to stop here, or else this chapter is never being finished. I had hoped to get all the paralogues, but hell with it. I'll get the next two out later. Sorry this took forever, but this chapter was a bitch to start, let alone finish….**

 **Anyway, uh. Sorry for any general stupidity and for taking forever**

 **Love you all!**

 **Night everybody, or something to that effect!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Starting this chapter was easy, surprisingly. Finishing was the hard part. I dunno if it's great, but I'm having a lot of fun with this, regardless of quality. I kinda think this one feels less good but I- I just wanted it** _ **done**_ **.**

 **The Apocryphal One: I couldn't figure out a way to explain Emmeryn's survival. You'd think the Plegians would notice her body vanishing or something like that. Maybe it was just divine intervention. Aversa and Gangrel are a bit easier to explain away, since they died on a battlefield. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **I also wanna figure out a good way to take writing commissions but anyway that's not important yet...**

 **Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

Aurora did not consider herself particularly easy to scare. She was fairly bold, and could often mask fear through vitriol, aggression, or just blowing particularly frightening things off and pretending that they weren't scary.

However, sitting at her desk, head low and focused on the ledger, with the absolutely titanic body that belonged to Walhart looming in front of her, she had to admit she was absolutely terrified. She knew plenty of big people. Kellam's armor was too big for him, but he was still huge, and quietly loomed over the others (at least when someone noticed him). But Walhart was tall, broad, and stood in a manner that suggested his body simply _refused_ to slouch in any way.

Aurora had only actually ever seen the man at a distance. Up close, she had to wonder how _anyone_ could stand up to him and not be the slightest bit afraid, the way Chrom seemed to have been when confronting the giant. Still, he seemed to be an ally, for now. She could respect that, at least. Even if the man was, technically, some kind of undead abomination.

Aurora could ignore him no longer. His patient stare was cold, but not hostile, which was something relieving. She sighed and slowly set her quill aside, pushing the still-wet pages of the ledger aside, and leveling her gaze up at him.

"...Yes?" She asked, keeping her voice steady.

Walhart spoke, slowly, and deliberately. "Quartermaster. I was merely intrigued."

"Eh? How so?" Aurora popped her shoulders, rolling her ink-stained sleeves back. She really needed to just get a short-sleeved shirt for when she needed to write. How Robin managed to scribble things down without spreading ink stains over his rather voluminous robe was something that utterly baffled her.

"I am merely observing how it is that you differ from the many quartermasters who served in my army. I wish to examine every possible advantage held that perhaps led to your forces besting mine."

"Mm." Aurora glanced at her ledger, mouth twisting further into a frown. "...Well, that's just the official ledger of supplies. The shopping list, as it were."

Walhart's brow raised. "...Just? Your tone implies something more. Speak, woman."

Aurora idly shrugged, hands half-raised. "...My own personal notes are a garbled mess of chicken-scratch and shorthand." Even when trying to be somewhat blunt, Aurora found it difficult to keep the hint of snark from her voice. "I am skilled at logistics and organization of materials. Not handwriting or cohesive notes."

"Hmph." Walhart crossed his arms, turning and slowly walking about the supply tent, examining weaponry grimly, running a gauntleted hand over an axe. Aurora decided to just remain silent for now. Walhart was not entirely unapproachable as he had once been, but he didn't exactly make it easy. She turned, picking up a nearby bucket that she had left filled with water, and dipped her hands in the shallow water, rinsing the ink off so that she would not smudge every single thing she touched. Walhart remained silent, face stony and flat as he examined the axe, hefting it slightly, before setting it back in place.

"Well-kept." He mused.

"More-or-less untouched." Aurora shrugged. "Other than cleaning and maintaining it, anyway. Gotta keep it ready to be used. All of them. Mostly me, Frederick and Cordelia… Everyone else pitches in. We take it in turns." She kept herself taciturn. And it was because she had work to do, and _not_ because she was absolutely terrified, being around Walhart.

Walhart grunted, shifting and cracking his heavy shoulders a bit, as he continued to look over weapons before nodding in approval. "Yes. These will serve well."

"Frankly," Aurora mumbled, more to herself than the man wandering through the weapons. "I just long for the day the only reason I have to clean a sword is if I put my sabre over a fireplace."

Walhart glanced at Aurora directly, his small pale eyes flitting over her. "...A strange weapon you hold."

"Not particularly." Aurora picked her sheathed sabre up and drew it slowly. "Perhaps a bit for direct combat, but it suits my purposes. It's light and can cut things. Fencing might not seem particularly effective in war, but so far I'm alive… I believe similar weapons are popular as decoration and sport in Roseanne, but my blade is a touch more practical than those…" Aurora gave her sword a swift twirl, before sheathing it again, sighing.

Walhart approached Aurora's desk, examining her, bluntly. "...Hmph. Perhaps some could learn from you. Make use of what is best for your hand."

"Ehh…" Aurora shrugged. "Practical solutions are often the best. Robin's little plots, for example. Too many moving parts leads to disaster, unless you've got Robin masterminding all of that…" Aurora sighed, glancing at her now-dry ledger and sat down. "...If you'll excuse me. I've work to do." She dipped her quill and began to scribble again. She presumed by the silence that Walhart was no longer there, and uttered a slow sigh, shoulders dipping.

"Ye gods…"

* * *

The day was fairly quiet until Lady Emmeryn wandered into the armory tent, and Aurora, feeling some concern, gently guided her out.

"It's not very safe in here, Milady." Aurora spoke softly, easily walking Emmeryn the way one might lead a frightened child. She felt a rolling in her stomach when Emm looked at her, her eyes only barely comprehending, but still filled with the gentle kindness that the former Exalt radiated.

"Not… safe…?" Emmeryn tilted her head, and Aurora smiled softly.

"Yes." She guided her to the tent that had been set up for her, and cautiously released her hand. "Do you need anything?"

"..." Emmeryn seemed to fade for a moment, lost, before raising her head and croaking quietly. "Water…?"

Aurora's gut wrenched again. It physically hurt to see the once-graceful ruler now stumbling and muttering like a child. She had only just begun reaching out to others- Chrom and Lissa were the first people she had spoken to at all, but soon she began to utter words to others- sometimes she would just repeat words, the meaning lost, but now and again, her eyes would shine with clarity, and she would smile as people helped her to connect with reality. She was starting to even be able to remember some names.

 _Time._ Aurora thought simply as she picked up a waterskin, and couldn't help but smile in relief as Emmeryn managed to work out how to drink from it herself. _She just needs time and a lot of care. She'll never be the same, but she can definitely get better than this._

"I don't know if you can… hear me or understand me…" Aurora stammered cautiously, feeling a little lightheaded. "But I've always held nothing but respect for you. I- You might have been the single most amazing person I ever knew. And even if you… if you can't remember it or if you aren't like that, you're still Lady Emmeryn and you can always ask any of us for help. The Shepherds are family, and you're a part of it too."

"Family…" Emmeryn mumbled, letting the empty waterskin fall to the floor, her eyes dazed. She looked at Aurora for a moment, eyes totally clear, before nodding once. Just for a moment, a tiny moment, she understood exactly what she was told. Aurora smiled weakly, as Emmeryn closed her eyes, lost once more.

Aurora managed a bleak, crooked little half smile, and exited the tent, sighing softly. That was uncomfortable, but somehow Aurora felt better, like a weight had been lifted. Her mood was slightly soured at the sight of Aversa not far from the camp. She swallowed her bile and turned to return to the armory. She didn't even want to fight _her_ anymore.

"Must be getting soft." Aurora grumbled.

* * *

Mio was really hard to fight against if you didn't have time to get used to her unusual style, wielding the twin blades skillfully. Locking swords with her was impossible, since she could just use one blade to trap against her foe and the other to strike, as Morgan had just found out. She was on her butt, laughing and smiling, despite having just been smacked hard in the stomach by the wooden blade.

"Whoa! You're so fast!" She leapt to her feet, picking up her practice sword and readying herself. "Come on! I gotta keep trying!"

Mio chuckled, spinning her swords to loosen her wrists. "You sure? That looked like I mighta hit you harder than I meant to."

"I'm fine! Besides, I need to get better with a sword anyway."

"Hehe, if you say so." Mio lunged, spinning her blades forward, swiftly changing position, whirling the twin swords in tandem, this time going on the offensive, forcing Morgan back. The young tactician-in-training grunted, stumbling back from the sudden, furious onslaught. Mio wasn't too strong- she wasn't weak by any means, but she was no Kjelle. However, she was fast as chain-lightning, and her unusual combat style meant that Morgan had to adjust how she sparred with her.

Mio didn't go easy on Morgan- she didn't go easy on _anyone_ , which might have had something to do with Inigo resting nearby with a number of bruises. He gave as good as he got, however, and Mio had a few nice bruises developing as well.

"Ah, two lovely ladies, locked in combat." He chuckled. "...It's not a lovely scene as some might imagine."

Mio grunted, locking both her blades around Morgan, nimbly hooking her foot behind the girl's leg and sweeping her down to the ground. "Since when is training ever "lovely"?"

"Anything can be made lovely." Inigo winked roguishly, getting a snort out of Mio.

"No, I'll settle for being rough n' wild over bein' lovely any day." She shrugged, huffing and taking a seat. "Take five, Morgan, I'm outta breath."

"You should be!" Inigo snorted. "You wiped the floor with her half a dozen times."

"Nah." Mio chuckled. "Only three, and she gave me a good challenge."

"I still can't land a hit though." Morgan grumbled, still on her back in the grass, smiling weakly at the sky. "...Can someone toss me my waterskin?"

Inigo reached over and fetched it from Morgan's things, placing it in her hand, for a moment looking genuinely worried. "...Are you okay? You look like you're about to die."

"I feel great!" Morgan grinned, fumbling with the waterskin and opening it, drinking some before pouring the rest over her face. This turned out to be a mistake, as a fair amount of the water poured down her nose. " _Phwah!_ Oh _gods_ that was a bad idea…" She sat up, coughing and wheezing.

Mio had fallen over backwards, howling with laughter, gasping and struggling for breath. "Oh… Ohhhh, Morgan…"

"...You okay?" Inigo tilted his head the other way, mouth in a slash of amusement.

"Pretty sure that just brightened my day a lot more than it should have…" Mio giggled, clutching her sides.

* * *

Aurora was rather surprised when she met Priam.

He was clearly a competent warrior- he had proven that well enough, but Aurora had no idea if he truly was a descendent of the legendary Ike or not. The blade was a fine one, especially considering it was so ancient, but it did not hold much evidence to prove or disprove the man's claims.

"It's just my usual arbitrary skepticism." She had explained to him, when he noticed her doubts. "I'm not gonna bother trying to deny it, because it could be true, but really, I wouldn't know. All the legends say Ike just… left. They don't say if he came back or where he went or how he died… It's puzzling, but heros who live seem to just vanish in the end."

"Perhaps it is fate." Priam rumbled, clearly intrigued by this line of thought. "It is true, Ike's story becomes a mystery in the end, as did Marth's… Indeed, many great heroes of the past have vanished- but many more remained."

"Fair enough." Aurora laughed. "There've been too many and it's been too long to tell. Well, sir, descendent or no, from what I've seen you'll make a fine warrior now. I figure why try and prove you descended from heroes if you can be one yourself?"

"Words to live by." Priam nodded.

Aurora snorted, pushing her glasses up. "Well, maybe for some. I don't want to be a hero, I just want to keep us running until we can put that snake in the ground… And after that get a drink. I haven't had a drop of whiskey or wine in weeks. I'm going to need it… if we survive."

* * *

 _Grima._

Grima was above them.

It was time.

Chrom stood, alongside Sumia, Robin and Lucina. The entire army was all a-bristle, ready. It was time for Naga to send them to Grima, to attack. With the aid of the Divine Dragon, they had a fighting chance.

Aurora quietly gave her daughter's shoulder a squeeze. Mio smiled faintly at her, but it was hollow, and her face was pale.

Grima.

She had seen the terror Grima could bring. And the dragon was nearly at his full strength again.

"Now or never." Aurora murmured, her voice shaking.

"Naga save us." Libra mumbled nearby.

"She better, or the whole world will pay."

* * *

 **Afraid I have to end here before my head explodes. By the by, I finished the first chapter of the "Fates" quartermaster story. It's shaping up to be very different from this one. Do you folks think I should just post it now or leave it for later?**

 **Anyway, I hope you didn't mind the wait. College, my Undertale fic (which is almost done) and life in general has been getting in the way.**

 **But, all that aside, hope you enjoyed. Leave a review, comment or whatever. :3**

 **Goodnight Everybody.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey! It's uh. Kinda the final main plot chapter. Might do some DLC stuff after, but as for the main plot and all the important stuff…**

 **Well, it's the final battle, isn't it?**

 **The Apocryphal One: She's more a soldier now than she was once before. Sadly, we won't be getting a perspective from her on the ground, but to be honest, it's not like she'd see much.**

 **Besides, do you** _ **really**_ **think she'd allow herself to miss out on this? :P**

 **Anyway, after this chapter is up I'll do some finishing touches on the first chapter of the Fates story. We'll have a new Quartermaster and I've realized that I might actually like her a little more than I do Aurora. Perhaps she's a reincarnation of Aurora, the same way Corrin is implied to be of Robin.**

 **Anyway, enough rambling, let's get to work. It's been wonderful. Let's make this one a good one. A... nearly 4000 word one... hoo boy...**

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

The night before, Chrom had tried to convince Aurora to stay on the ground. She had a child to return to, and a large family to protect if anything went wrong. Aurora's response had been to scowl and point out the hypocrisy in that statement; a huge number of these people had families to return to, Chrom included.

"With all due respect, Boss, there is no way in hell I'm standing on the ground while all the Shepherds attack the back of a _bloody dragon._ " She cracked her knuckles and grinned. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

She had to wonder how many others Chrom had tried to convince to stay behind. Just like the selfless, foolish prince. But, she supposed she wouldn't have followed him if he weren't that way. Robin and him had been unbelievably tense, and poor Lucina even more so. Mio had been chewing her nails off with nerves, and all the other future children were just as shaken. Even Gerome, the most stoic of the bunch, seemed jumpy and twitchy. Morgan was the only one who seemed unaffected by it all, optimistic and bubbly as ever.

All that optimism was replaced with serious focus on the back of Grima though.

Aurora couldn't help but marvel- she was _on a dragon's back._ The dark wyrm flew through the sky, with a small army on its long back, having been dropped there by the power of Naga. Aurora kept her stance wide- the huge dragon was so large it wasn't even difficult to keep her balance, but she felt safer that way.

" _WRETCHED SON OF NAGA!"_ Grima bellowed. It was using Robin's voice and face as an avatar, mocking them, expression filled with loathing and hate. " _YOU SHALL BE DESTROYED!_ "

"Oh, let's shut this thing up." Aurora grumbled to her daughter, who nodded. Before they could take a single step, however, they were all blasted by…

Well, it was some kind of magic. To call it dark magic didn't do it justice. It was just…

Pain. It was Grima's hatred made real. It was everything wrong and wretched in the world.

And it _really_ fucking hurt.

Aurora was on her hands and knees, struggling to keep her hands on her blade. She shuddered, attempting to stand, then tumbled back to her knees. Everything was agony and Aurora's voice failed her.

Grima was speaking, but Aurora's ears rung too much to make out it's wretched voice, as the wyrm used another Robin's body to taunt them.

Her ears stopped ringing, hearing Grima clearly, seeing its gaze focused coldly on Robin.

"NOW! I will have your decision! Will you save these worms? Will you join me and become a God?"

Robin managed to stand, glaring down at his own face, and at the wretched being hidden within.

"Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!"

Grima looked amused, and mildly annoyed.

"...Well, of _course_ I would. I only thought you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. ...But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!"

Before Aurora could even blink, Robin vanished, trapped in a sphere of magic.

"Fuck that…" She muttered weakly. " _Grima_ would be our undoing, not Robin…"

Chrom was in an absolute rage. Even weak and wounded as he was he furiously flung himself against the barrier around Robin, slamming his fists into it, while Grima's avatar watched in amusement.

Aurora suddenly felt a tug, and she realized. Robin could feel their presence. Hear their voices. Soon, everyone realized at once. The entire crowd of Shepherds went from stunned horror to desperate cheers for Robin to fight back, to best Grima. The bonds they had forged…

Aurora found herself joining in.

"Get out of there! If I can fight, so can you! Come on, we've got more to do after this!"

Grima looked suddenly afraid and began raising himself, power lacing through both the avatar's hands and in the fell dragon's mouth.

"Stop this at once! Silence those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOTHING!"

Suddenly, the sphere shattered, and Robin stood, strong before them all. Grima sneered and moved to hurl the gathering attack, but it shattered worthlessly, just as the barrier around Robin had.

Aurora felt strong. Healed and soothed. Naga's voice echoed powerfully.

"Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!"

Aurora stood tall, behind Chrom and Robin. Grima's avatar backed away, looking genuinely afraid for a moment, before laughing, and flickering its hands. Grimleal appeared all about, arrayed defensively around the fell dragon, all swarming to defend their god and end the Shepherds.

Aurora grinned fiercely as she dragged her sabre on the dragon's back, sending up sparks. She almost felt bad for them as the Shepherds crashed into them.

Almost.

Aurora slashed and cut at any Grimleal who approached her, backed by the Shepherds as they fanned out, swiftly pushing them back. Her blade flicked left and right, cutting and jabbing at Grima's followers as they came, felling them left and right. She dropped flat to avoid a wild axe-swing, and the man tumbled back as Mio charged against him, her twin blades whirling and cutting him to pieces.

"Nobody touches my mom!" She cackled proudly, as Aurora stood and joined her.

"Kids." She muttered, grinning a fierce battle-smile as she stood side by-side with her daughter.

Unsurprisingly, Chrom was the first to reach Grima's avatar, Falchion raised high, glowing with power.

"I come to end you Grima!" He shouted, batting away a bolt of dark magic.

Grima laughed.

"Foolish mortal… _I am the end!"_

Chrom lunged and slashed, but was repelled by black spines erupting, as Grima whipped its hideously ugly head around to blast and fire out pulses of dark magic, followed up with wicked bolts from its Avatar.

"I am Grima!" It bellowed, rage shaking its voice- no longer did it use Robin's voice. Now, it was all its own. "I! AM! DESPAIR!"

Aurora growled. "Anyone gonna hurry and _shut him up?!_ "

Robin and Chrom were a skilled duo as ever, dodging and covering one another, with Chrom unleashing flurries of swordplay, and Robin pelting Grima with magic. But it was neither of them who landed the first blow on the avatar.

Rather, it was Libra. Some kind of cold, silent rage had overcome him. Aurora had never seen his face devoid of compassion, even in battle. Every time she had seen him he seemed just as pained by his own attacks as he did those he struck down. There was even some pity in his eyes when he battled Risen. But now, there was just coldness.

"In Naga's name…" He hissed, before whipping his arm forward, the throwing axe whirling in an arc, slamming into the avatar. Black smoke erupted from it, and Grima roared in pain, directing its attention to the priest.

The opening allowed arrows to pelt it, as Noir and Virion joined the assault. Then, waves of magic from the mages, followed by hurled lances. Some attacks Grima evaded, but still others struck him hard. The Avatar of Grima attempted to avoid further blows, hurling magical bolts and roaring in rage. Shepherds worked like a machine, powered by hate. Everyone managed to deliver a blow, striking the dragon about. Aurora viciously slashed, and Mio struck twice. Gangrel cackled as he stabbed the shadow of Robin, blasting it with lightning. Walhart batted Grima back so hard that its magical shield actually buckled, pain written across its face. It stumbled back, utterly vulnerable, looking up in time to see both Chrom and Robin raise their weapons.

The avatar staggered, as Chrom and Robin both attacked at once, sending the Grima stumbling to its knees, whimpering in pain.

"Now, Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!"

Robin paused, before smiling sadly, and raising his hand, magic erupting from the Mark on his hand. The Mark of Grima.

"Robin?! Wait, what-?!"

If Chrom was startled and afraid, Grima was _terrified._

"W-what… What are you doing?!" It screeched, eyes wild.

"For once," Robin said, voice calm and so clear everyone could hear. "I am glad you and I are the same… now I can give my life for those I care for."

Chrom stared, eyes widening in horror, realizing what Robin was about to do. Grima uttered a noise that was almost pitiable.

"You… you would not dare…" He rasped, trying to stand, to muster an attack.

"I would and I will. The evils you would visit on this world… are unthinkable. In some ways, I… _we_ share the blame. It's only right that we meet our ends together."

Robin lowered his hand and Grima _screamed._

Grima stared, and backed away, as the magic blast struck it. It stared, looking shocked, ill and afraid. It looked at Robin, before it faded. The dragon roared, its enormous voice emanating despair.

"Robin! Gods, no!"

Robin was fading, but slower, bits of him disappearing.

"...Chrom… Everyone… thank you…" The man smiled gently, out at all the Shepherds. "...for everything. May we meet again in a better life…"

He vanished.

Grima vanished.

Naga's power saved them all, but Robin.

* * *

Saying goodbye was hard. It was even harder when the person wasn't even there to hear it. Aurora didn't think Robin was dead. Some part of her refused to believe it, and her heart was defying her logical mind. Robin was alive, certainly. But it was a big world out there. So she didn't have any idea if they'd ever find him again. But... Somehow she just knew.

"You better find your way back, ass." She murmured. "Because if you don't, Tharja's going to explode. Literally. She's already trying to cook up a curse to find you." She glanced at Tharja, who was holding the little doll she'd seen her make all those years ago. The doll was glowing, but for once, Tharja's hexes didn't worry Aurora in the slightest.

* * *

Aurora sighed, reclining. The carts were rolling back to Ylisse. It was slow and… relaxed. Although she wasn't too surprised when Gangrel and Walhart had vanished, as had Aversa, although she was more upfront about it, heading to Plegia.

As it was, she was next in the succession line to the Plegian throne. They needed a leader, after all, especially right now. Aurora didn't like her, but she had to admit, Aversa would be a better ruler than Validar or Gangrel ever had been.

It was quiet. Mio was asleep, exhausted from the earlier battle, and as the wagon rumbled along Aurora was tempted to take a nap as well.

It was weird. The world was at peace. Grima was dead. Not sealed or sleeping but _dead._ Gone forever. Aurora curled up softly, smiling to herself. "...Well, I hope you think that was worth it, Robin."

* * *

Ylisstol was celebrating, but Aurora wasn't really that much of a party girl. She liked to drink with friends, but loud parties were too much for her. Besides, she'd only just be reunited with the younger incarnation of her future daughter. Aurora wandered into the palace gardens, humming a faint lullaby. She carried a sleepy Ai in her arms, smiling. The girl had charged right into her arms the moment she got home. Aurora rocked the little girl in her arms, stroking her hair.

Love was a feeling she thought that she'd never quite get used to, but it was certainly one that she enjoyed.

"Aurora?" A soft voice, and Aurora turned on her heel. It was Vivian. The small woman looked surprised. "I thought you'd be celebrating."

"Mm…" Aurora sat, still cradling a half-asleep Ai. "I just wanted to spend a little time holding my daughter, instead. Maybe I'm getting old."

Vivian laughed softly, sitting on the bench next to her. "Taking care of her was a treat. You are a lucky woman, having her as a child."

"Never thought I would be a mother at all." Aurora mused softly.

"Why not? It seems like you wouldn't have that hard of a time..."

"...I used to say "it's a secret" but now I don't care." She shrugged. "I guess I can explain. Let's start with a story. You've heard all the stories of Ike, the radiant hero, and all of his allies, right?"

"Well, yes. Who hasn't?"

"Well, there are a lot of names and stories. Soren the tactician, the Queen, Elincia, the mysterious assassin… The dragons…" She smiled softly. "One of those stories that always fascinated me though, was of a thief."

"A thief?" Vivian tilted her head.

"Yes. A woman called Heather."

"Hmm… I think I've only briefly read her name." Vivian mused, leaning back.

Aurora snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised. Her impact was small, but it was still important. She played her role, just like every Shepherd has, and will." She leaned forward thoughtfully. "When I read the stories though, she was one of the characters who I felt an odd… kinship with in some small ways."

"What's that?"

"Well, for one," Aurora laughed. "She had no interest in being married, but… she did have an interest in romance, but ones that were… atypical, if you will."

Vivian tilted her head, puzzled. "How so?"

"Well, she preferred the company of women."

"...Hm?"

"She thought of women the way most women think of men."

"...Ohhhh… Wait, you mean to say-?"

"I'm quite like her, in that regard. I've always been quiet about it, to be honest… You're the first person I've told other than mother and father." Aurora looked skyward. "I used to worry about it so much… I was always… ostracized. Rumors about mother, and father. The fact that I'm not blood-related to father… A bastard child." Aurora looked low. "It's one reason I'm grateful we're not full-blooded nobles. Maribelle told me once that things would have been even worse, than. I was always alone until I joined the Shepherds. And I didn't want to be even more alone."

Aurora took a slow breath, petting her daughter's hair to soothe herself. She didn't realize but Ai was wide awake and listening just as intently as Vivian was.

"...Before then, I was scared. I thought if I ever revealed what… I was like, I'd only be harming myself and my family even more. I had already dodged being forced into a loveless marriage by my soulless grandfather, and the only friends I could manage to make were after I had joined the Shepherds."

She smiled weakly. "...And then I met Chrom and Lady Emmeryn. Two of the most incredible people I've ever had the pleasure of seeing."

"What happened when you met them?"

"Well… I was introduced to him by Governor Tarke. Good man. I was working in a small town then, helping with similar work I do now. The Governor knew about the Shepherds and said even a small military force needed a supply line, and suggested I run it." Aurora snickered. "Chrom was a bit unsure, but… He agreed to give me a chance right away. We didn't have much then, just a handful of troops. Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Sumia, Vaike, Miriel, Uhhhh…. Kellam… Stahl and Sully. And I guess Maribelle and Ricken, but they were more in-training at the time." Aurora laughed. "And suddenly, I was not only working directly under the then-prince, but I was developing a friendship and rapport with the best soldiers in the enter halidom!"

"The kinds of people that would save the world." Vivian giggled.

"We were a long way from that, but… Chrom was just a great person to be around. A little dense, but he was- and is- trusting, dependable… Maybe impulsive and a little too quick to give someone the benefit of the doubt, but he had Frederick to help hold him back, and Emmeryn as well…"

"When did you meet her?"

"Mm… It wasn't anything specific. I was going over some numbers with Chrom when she came in." Aurora inhaled slowly. "Her presence alone was… Well, hard to describe. She radiated more kindness than anyone I'd ever met. I felt… safe. Safer than I'd ever felt anywhere. Suddenly it didn't matter what my mother was or did, or who I felt for, or what I wished to become- or even how I bloody _talked._ " Aurora grinned weakly. "And I'd already begun suspecting it, but just that alone… It was enough, y'know?"

"...I think I do." Vivian quietly folded her hands in her lap, smiling. "I met her once, too. At a sort of meeting of the nobility- not really a party, more of a gathering and a fancy dinner, and she attended. Gave a speech. She walked about, going to each chair and speaking to everyone individually." Vivi shook her head. "But that was years ago. I was only a little girl."

"Well…" Aurora glanced at her daughter, shifting to hold her more comfortably. "I guess that's my story. At least the important parts. Um… Wow. I really poured my heart out, huh? I've… never done that before… At least not so much at once… eheh…"

"It's fine…" Vivian smiled kindly at Aurora. "At least I understand you better now."

Aurora felt a light heat raise to her cheeks and hoped that the moon wasn't bright enough for Vivian to see her blushing. She uttered a surprised grunt as Ai shifted to a sitting position, gently tugging Aurora's hair to get her to lean in.

" _Mama, you like her._ " Ai whispered. Aurora felt her blush worsen.

"Hush, you." She murmured, tickling the sleepy girl, who giggled quietly.

Ai batted her mother's fingers aside gently and leaned in to whisper again.

" _I think she likes you too, mama._ "

Aurora flushed and gave Ai a mock-betrayed look, and the girl giggled a little more. "I think it's time you went to bed, young lady." She stood, slowly, offering Vivian a meek smile. To her surprise, Vivian walked with her, as she carried the girl inside the castle, avoiding noisy rooms to take the little girl to the small room Aurora normally slept in, setting her in a second bed that had been so graciously installed.

"Missed you, mama…" Ai mumbled sleepily, holding Aurora's hand for a moment. Aurora's heart swelled slightly, and she brushed the girl's hair from her eyes.

"I know, love. I missed you too. But you need to sleep now. We'll have all the time in the world to enjoy, now that Grima is gone. Gone forever."

"Good riddance." Vivian chuckled faintly, leaning in the doorframe. Aurora tucked her daughter in, and watched as the little girl slowly fell asleep. She rose, and stepped out, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Oh my gods, this child is so precious to me." Aurora murmured, flushing.

Vivian laughed gently, giving Aurora's hand a little squeeze. "I'm not surprised. The time she spent with me and my family… Well, safe to say they adore her as well." She chuckles. "My great grandmother had such lights in her eyes at the chance to have a child on her lap to tell stories to again, you have no idea."

"If Mio has children, I have no idea how I'd respond." Aurora chuckled. "At least Ai has a long time ahead of her before that happens."

"You never did tell me about her."

"It's a really long story."

"All the time in the world." Vivian echoed, smiling coyly.

Aurora snorted. "Well, if you insist… Promise you'll believe me?"

Their hands remained together, as they walked outside, so Aurora could recount the strange tale of her daughter, and the girl that was her from the future...

* * *

Weeks later, when Robin was led in by Chrom, Lissa and Frederick, Aurora wasn't sure if she should slap him or hug him. She settled for a bit of playful snark.

"Oh my!" She said loudly, once her initial shock had worn off. "Has Chrom found another amnesiac asleep in a field? Should I find him a mysterious magical roster that he conveniently left with me- _and by the way that bloody thing is still updating itself_ \- to use for his renowned tactical genius, or will he be finding a more creative way to kill himself before I get the chance? Although I suppose slaying a dragon miles in the air will be difficult to top."

Robin burst into laughter. "It's good to see you too, Aurora." He managed to say, dryly, before Tharja, Noire and Morgan all hurled themselves at him in a wild familial hug.

"Welcome home!" Aurora crowed, laughing along with the rest of the Shepherds as he staggered, trying not to fall over from the attention from his wife and future daughters.

* * *

Aurora sat one warm afternoon, watching Mio playing with Ai, carrying her around, telling her wild stories, and entertaining her "Sister". Aurora, in the peaceful air, found herself pondering over the two.

Ai would likely be nothing like her future self, Aurora mused. Ai sometimes cried over her birth mother a little, but she was a brave girl, and was getting a little stronger every day. She had grieved before, and some night still trembled from sad memories, but she wasn't letting it hurt her as much.

Mio, however, Aurora soon learned, was, behind all the cheer and optimism, sometimes a little bit of a wreck. Grima's impact on her had been dramatic. Striking down the dragon had been incredible catharsis for Mio, but there were still times when Aurora saw cracks in her demeanor. Sorrow. Fear. Memories of loneliness and hunger, of injuries and lost friends…

Mio had told Aurora that Ai would be her little sister. One who would never have to learn to fight. If Ai learned, it would be because she wanted to, not because she was forced to.

She wondered how they would be different, but seeing them now, both happy and carefree…

Aurora wasn't worried. They had saved a world for them all to enjoy.

And they had plenty of time to enjoy it to the fullest.

* * *

 **There are no beginnings or endings, only middles.**

 **So let's just say this is "the end of one of the middles".**

 **And one day, there will be more to come**

* * *

 **First and foremost, thank you to everyone from the bottom of my heart for reading my story. Thank you for leaving comments, for giving me even the smallest part of your time. The brightest part of my day is seeing reviews, good or bad, and ones that will hopefully make me a stronger writer. You helped me to not only write this silly little story, but to thrive here.**

 **More to come indeed, after all. The main plot is over, but there's some DLC out there to cover. As silly as they are, I can't resist including them at some point. Stay tuned, because in the future (and it might be a while) I'll post some bonus chapters of the Xenologues.**

 **Also, as soon as this thing goes up, I'll be posting chapter one of the Fates version of this story. Due to it taking place in the Revelations plot, it's going to be long and dense. There are so many characters, many of whom I still need to get to know better. I need to just re-play revelations in general, in fact because I don't know it nearly as well as I do Awakening. You have to realize, I have played the shit out of awakening. I got it right when it came out, and played it non-stop for literal** _ **years.**_ **When Fates came out, I downloaded it, and since I didn't have a physical copy, deleted it when I beat it a few times to make room for other games. Now that I have a better SD card, I'll be able to re-download and start playing more in-depth and studying characters a bit closer.**

 **But for now, thank you for reading. Thank you for favoriting, following, reviewing, commenting, messaging, liking, hating- just thank you for experiencing this with me.**

 **More to come.**

 **Goodnight Everybody~!**


End file.
